Times Past 2: Back to the Future
by James Black and Sirius Potter
Summary: Sequel to Times Past. Harry, Sirius, and Lupin just returned from the past. How is everything in the future now since they're back? What changes did they cause and how will it effect the war against Voldemort?
1. Back to the Future

Author's Note: So this is the sequel to Times Past. I hope you like this one as much as you liked the first one.

"It was perfect! We had it all planned out," Harry yelled. "We have to go back and save them!"

Lupin was sitting on the stairs at the Sirius Estate in the future. He had been listening to Sirius and Harry complain about the mishap.

Harry and Sirius turned on Lupin, "And you! I can't believe you broke the time turner. It wasn't even mine. And do you know how rare those are? We will have to brake into the Minister to get another one."

"You can't go back in time," Lupin sighed. "I'm sorry."

Harry starred at him, tears forming, "You don't understand, Moony! That was the reason we went back."

Lupin stood up, "Well look at the Brightside, Harry. At least we didn't screw up the future."

Somewhere in the Estate, objects blew up making Sirius and Lupin jump, "Sorry, Padfoot."

Sirius crossed his arms, "I don't care. Aim for Moony's library next."

"What?" Lupin yelled offended. "I didn't do anything to you."

Sirius pointed at Lupin, "Because you don't looked pissed off over the fact that our best friend and his wife died…again. We lost them again and you don't seem at in anyway bent over it! We couldn't save them and you don't look pissed off."

"Because I'm gotten over it. I knew that this might not work," Lupin argued. "Maybe we weren't supposed to save them. Maybe this was supposed to happen."

Sirius and Harry's mouth fell open, "Supposed to?"

"Maybe," Lupin shrugged his shoulders.

"Why them?" Harry questioned. "Why my parents? Why our best friends?"

Lupin sat back down, "I don't know why, Prongslet. I'm sorry."

"But you know everything," Sirius pointed out. "You know everything there is to know."

"I want to try again," Harry said. "I know I can save them."

Padfoot took a breath, "Prongslet, I'm just as mad but listen," He took Harry's shoulders, "Going back in time is dangerous."

Somewhere in the State objects began to blow up, "You're taking his side now?"

"No," Sirius glared at Lupin, "I'm agreeing that time travel is bad and dangerous. People here need you, Harry. Hermione needs you, Ron needs you, more importantly Ginny needs you."

"I need my parents," Harry whispered.

"The world needs you more," Lupin sighed.

"I don't care," Harry blew up more objects with his mind.

Sirius put his arm around Harry, "Why don't you try not to blow my house up? Take your anger out on Voldemort or better, Molly!"

"Let's go home first," Lupin requested. "Everyone probably misses you Harry."

"Godrics Hollow is it then," Harry tied to smile.

"Prongslet, please," Sirius begged. "No one knows what happened, what we've been through. Don't look so depressed. Do you know what that will do to everyone?"

"The Boy Who Lived is back and depressed and blowing up everything," Harry laughed. "I'll probably scare people."

"And no one wants that," Lupin pointed out.

Harry took a calming breath, "Let's go."

Then didn't apparated straight to Harry's house because Lupin had pointed out that it might scare the others, considering it was still early in the morning, so instead they apparated to the little village of Godrics Hollow. They hoped to just walk right up and hope that no one would flip out. They started to stroll through the village, quietly. Harry stopped outside the cemetery, watching the memorial change from one person to another. It stopped on a family and Harry collapsed. He couldn't take his eyes away from his mother and father's smiling faces and soon his mind was filled of memories. He remember back to the break in at Hogwarts, the fight when James' wore the necklace, the Quidditch game and the word play game. Harry remember back to the very last day he was with his dad. He remember when his parents told him that they loved him, the hugs. Harry wished he could hug his dad once more. Harry remember the look his dad had when Harry first called him 'dad'. It was to much for him.

"Come on Harry," Sirius put his arms under Harry and lifted him up, "your friends are waiting for you."

Harry dried his eyes and continued walking. He wouldn't meet anyone's eyes and noticed that Sirius was trying to stay strong, for Harry. They stopped in front of a huge empty space between two houses. They stood there for a couple minutes, in silence before Harry looked from Sirius to Lupin, "Dude, where's my house?"

"I don't know," Sirius chuckled. "Where's you put it?"

Harry pointed to the spot where the house should have been, "Right there."

"We are in Godrics Hollow, right?" Sirius questioned.

"Yeah," Harry chuckled and then turned to Lupin, "Moony, tell me we're in the right place."

"We are," Lupin swept the area with his eyes.

Harry sighed and threw his arms up, "Fine. I guess no one wants to see me."

"Or," Sirius started to smile, "they got so mad at you for leaving that they blew your house up."

Harry glared at Sirius, "I would kill them."

"We could check the Burrow," Lupin suggested. "They could be there."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I don't care where they are. I just want my freaking house back."

Lupin closed his eyes, "If we fine them then you find the location of your house."

Harry turned on the spot without another word; Sirius and Lupin were not even a second behind him. In another moment Harry, Sirius, and Lupin were standing there with their mouths hanging open.

"Okay, so where is the Burrow?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.

Sirius sat on the ground, frustrated, "Why is everything missing? Did we mess something up?"

Harry sat next to him, "They must really want to fight this fight without me. Well, I hope they can win cause I don't wanna help them now."

"We could try Grimmuald place," Lupin reckoned.

"For all we know that's missing also," Sirius threw his hands up.

Harry grabbed both of Sirius and Lupin's hands, turning on this spot. When they landed, Sirius flew over making Harry fall in to Lupin, Lupin falling into the wall, "Watch it Padfoot."

"Give me warning next time," Sirius complained.

"Did you not notice it felt like you were being shoved through an air tight tube?" Harry asked. "That should have been your first warning."

"Shh," Lupin whispered. "They're in there, it's a meeting."

"Good," Harry started. "I want them to tell me where my house is."

Sirius grabbed his shirt, "Prongslet, listen. It's about you."

"We need to fine him."

"He's with Black and Lupin, they could be anywhere."

"It's been four months, and not one word from them."

"What if he went back into the past?"

"I wouldn't put it past him, he's done it before."

"Why? What would his ambition be?"

"He might want to change something?"

"Lily and James, you don't he would?"

"That's almost sixteen years. Remus would never allow it."

"He could have gone forward."

"And do what?"

"I don't know."

"We need to get into Potter's head. Think what he's thinking."

"Not likely. He doesn't think the same way a normal person would."

"Remus would stop him from doing any real harm."

Harry, Sirius and Lupin rolled their eyes.

Sirius and Lupin followed Harry, who slammed the door open making everyone in the kitchen jump with fright. The whole Order was complete, almost. The children were there and every adult still on Harry's side. Harry scanned the room meeting everyone's eyes.

He took a calming breath, "I'm only going to ask this once and then I'll start blowing things up. Where is my house?"


	2. Demanded

Author's Note: So I'm now forever calling Moody, Mad-eye because Moody and Moony are to closely related in spelling and in sound so yeah. This is the best chapter in the world because I said so. I'm joking, but it is pretty awesome.

Everyone was silent as Harry looked everyone in the eyes, his eyes filled with utter hate and seriousness. Harry stood there, Sirius and Lupin behind him arms crossed, waiting for an answer. Then all at once everyone bombarded him with questions.

"Where have you been?"

"Where did you go?"

"Why would you leave?"

In the next second everyone screamed and covered their heads as objects around them exploded. When the questions stopped and everyone begged him to stop, Harry took a deep breath, closed his eyes and calmed himself just enough to stop everything from blowing up. Harry reopened his eyes and everyone took a step back. Everyone say the rage pass through his eyes and stay there as once again he eyes everyone.

Sirius stepped forward. He and Lupin hadn't moved one step through the explosions, "He warned you he was going to blow things up. Now, I suggest you tell him where his house is before he gets really angry." After a moment of silence Sirius shrugged his shoulders and stepped behind Harry, next to Lupin.

Harry caught everyone's gaze as, once again, objects began to explode. Harry didn't stop or calm down until he met Ginny's eyes, who smiled, "Harry."

Harry relaxed and smiled back not taking his eyes of her.

"Really?!" Lupin laughed. "We can do this all day."

Ginny ran over to Harry and into his arms, "I'm so glad you're back."

Harry smiled and kissed her forehead, "Everything is going to be okay, now. I promise."

Ginny took a step back and slapped Harry as hard as she could on the arm, "Harry James Potter! I swear if you ever do that again, I'll kill you."

Harry tired not to laugh, unlike Sirius and Lupin, "I'm sorry. It was important. At least I'm back, safe and alive."

Ginny hugged him.

Sirius chuckled, "Even though we did have a couple run-ins with death."

Ginny looked up at him, "You almost died?"

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Sirius, "Uncle Padfoot why would you say something like that? You're going to get me into trouble." Harry laughed a little bit.

Sirius sighed, "Someone's whipped."

Lupin agreed, "You know, Padfoot. Prongslet is a lot like Prongs back in school when he finally got Lily. Now he was whipped. Like no other."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Like for the first two months then Lil's needed her space. He got him back, that's all that matters."

Harry laughed and kissed Ginny. They only broke apart when somebody coughed. Harry looked up, rage in his eyes, not forgetting about his house, "Where is my house?"

"Right," Sirius agreed. "We have some business to attend to."

Harry blew up some more object and the fear almost suffocated the room.

Everyone panicked. Ron was the first to speak, "Harry-uh-we need-and-well-You-know-who was-and your house-and I'm sorry. It was mum's idea. You can have it back if you want it."

"You put a charm over my house without my permission?" Harry exasperated. "Are you joking?"

"How could we have ask? You left remember?" Fred pointed out.

"Why didn't you hide here?" Harry asked. "Moony's secret keeper and he was gone. So no problem there."

"We didn't think of that," Hermione whispered. "Sorry, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes and his voice rose, "Didn't think of it? How didn't you think of it? You're here half the time!"

"Harry, stop yelling," Lupin retorted.

Harry's mouth dropped open, "They hid my house from me. Without my consent. What if I needed it?"

"For what?" Lupin tested. "You weren't here."

"Dude," Sirius put his hand on Lupin's chest, "Harry's still a little mad about what happened. Let him take out his anger."

"What happened?" Molly asked.

Harry took a deep breath, "Nothing."

"Where did you go?" Molly demanded.

"Nowhere," Harry looked down and his grip on Ginny tightened. Ginny put her head on his chest.

"For almost four months?" Mad-eye retorted.

"Yeah," Harry sounded annoyed. "We were actually here for four months, but you were just to **stupid** to find us."

Mad-eye slammed his fist on the table, "Where did you go, Potter? I demand you to tell us?"

"Demand?" Harry eyed him. "You demand me to tell you? Well, I **demand **you to shut up and I **demand** you to tell me where my freakin' house is."

Lupin took Ginny's hand and pulled her away from Harry, Sirius took a handful of Harry's shirt, and laughed, "Don't' you love the new Harry?"

"Did you go into the past?" Mad-eye shot at him. "Did you save your parents?"

Harry glared at him and objects began to explode, "Does it look like I saved them? Are they standing here yelling at you with me? The future isn't different. You would have noticed."

"Calm down, Prongslet," Sirius soothed.

"No," Harry yelled. "What a stupid question to ask."

"Potter where did you go?" Mad-eye yelled. "I demand you to tell us!" Moody slammed his fist on the table, "You aren't going anywhere until you tell us the truth."

Harry took a deep breath, only calming himself enough to stop blowing things up, "If you demand anything else from me, I'm going to **demand** that someone **shove **your **face** into a **wall**."

Sirius and Lupin laughed, "He's not joking. He'll do it."

"I know what you did," Mad-eye yelled. "I can **see** right through you."

"Wait, wait, wait," Harry held his hands but signaling for Mad-eye to stop with a look of confusion. He turned around to Sirius and Lupin, "He can '**see** right through me'? I don't get it."

Sirius, Lupin and Ginny shrugged their shoulders. Harry turned back and waved it off still confused, "Sorry. Keep going. You were yelling at me for telling the truth. Sorry, game face back on."

"You aren't telling me the truth, Potter!" Mad-eye roared.

Harry sighed, "Yes, I am."

"You went back didn't you," Molly tested. "You back and saved them, didn't you?"

Harry took a breath to calm himself, " I can honestly save that I didn't save them."

"Liar!" Mad-eye screamed.

"What?" Harry yelled. "I'm not lying!"

The opposite door flew open, "Bloody hell, Harry. Is it impossible for you to stay out of trouble? And stop yelling, Geez. You're giving me a headache."

Harry's mouth flew open, "I'm giving you a headache? Dad, they've been yelling at me for the past ten minutes! They're giving me a head-" Harry stopped and everything clicked. Harry's face relaxed and his eyes began to water. He ,now, noticed who he was looking at.

James' hair was still jet black and untidy. His hazel eyes laid behind round glasses and a smirk laid on his face. Lily's auburn hair flowed to her shoulders and her emerald green eyes sparkled.

Sirius and Harry wore the same expression and they were frozen in their shoes.

Harry didn't understand. He began to talk to himself, "How? I don't-this doesn't make any sense."

Lupin sighed and rolled his eyes, "Thanks Prongs. You totally interrupted and didn't I say to wait? I swear I thought I told you to wait. Seriously? You couldn't have waited like ten more minutes?" Lupin closed his eyes in frustration, "You just made today a little more stressful then it needed to be. Thanks, I appreciate it."


	3. Do it, You won't

Author's Note: Chapter three! I have got to say that I have been loving your reviews and I love it even more when I can reply to them. I had something to say to everyone but I forgot….so until I remember here is chapter 3.

"Harry!" Lily ran to him and embraced him in a hug. "Harry, I'm so happy you're okay."

"Dad? Mom?" Harry's mouth fell open.

James put his arm around Harry's shoulders, "Close your mouth Harry or your tongue will dry out."

Harry and Sirius mirrored each other, "How? I don't understand! The Death Eaters. We saw them and then you and I'm confused."

James looked from Harry to Sirius, "Didn't Moony tell you?"

Harry and Sirius both glared at Lupin, "What?"

Lupin sighed, "I rather tell you in private."

"I hardly think it's hardly necessary now," Mad-eye huffed.

Lupin took a step back from Sirius and Harry, "It was a set-up. The Death Eaters that you saw escape were really Lily and James. And the Lily and James you saw died were really the Death Eaters. I switched them before we left. I had to do it! Please understand. It was the only way nothing would change. It was the only way no one would remember anything."

Sirius grabbed Lupin's shirt and brought him only inches from his face, "You staged that? You put Harry and I through all that pain and suffering for nothing?"

"I couldn't tell you," Lupin replied trying to loosen Sirius' grip. "It wouldn't look real. You would have told the others."

Sirius got closer to Lupin's face, "If you ever, **ever**, do anything like that again, I'll kill you!"

Lupin tired to smile through the fright, "Right. Understood."

Moody getting tired of not getting answers walked over to Harry, grabbed his shirt and brought him inches from his face, "I want answers now Potter!"

"Hey!" Sirius and James both yelled.

When Sirius let go of Lupin, he fell to the ground with a thud. He and James ran in-between Mad-eye and Harry, "You do **not** grab Harry."

As Mad-eye let go of Harry, he walked to the front of the table just behind James and Sirius, almost as though James and Sirius were shielding him.

"If you **ever **grab him again, "James started, "you will wish Voldemort had you."

"What could you possibly do to me?" Mad-eye rolled his eye.

"Oh," Sirius laughed. "I get it. You can 'see' right through us. Because your eye can see through doors. Oh, wow, I feel stupid." He turned back to Mad-eye, "You don't think we're serious?"

"Fine, you what. Do it!" James demanded.

"Look if it makes you feel better James and I will back off," Sirius crossed his arms. He and James took a step away from Harry. "Come on, do it."

"Do it!" James smiled. "Do it, you won't."

"We aren't anywhere near him," Sirius pointed out.

"Do it," James tested. "Do it. Grab my son again. I dare you."

"I double dare you," Sirius crossed his arms.

"Do it, do it you won't," James argues. "I triple dog dare you. Grab him again! Do it! Look, Harry isn't even paying attention. Do it."

Fred and George stood up, "Don't do it!"

Fred's eyes got big, "Don't do it. Do you know who that is? That's THE Prongs and THE Padfoot and THE Moony."

George stumbled for words, "We can't even begin to explain because we are like hyperventilating. I think we're going to faint."

"I swear," Harry interrupted. "If you faint, you don't even know. You will wake up tomorrow and not recognize who you are." Harry started to get more hysterical, "I just came back and I'm trying to make you all very pretty buttons but it's really hard to change the colors and if you faint and aren't wake when I'm done I'm going to get really mad because this is taking a lot of time and effort. I'm going to be really mad and if I'm mad than Sirius is going to get mad at you for making me cry and it just-won't be good. So just don't faint cause it will be better for everyone." Harry was so hysterical that he was taking deep breaths trying to calm himself.

Fred and George looked at each other, "Okay." Their glare landed on Sirius.

"Um yeah," Sirius started cautiously aware that Harry could hear him, "see Harry has had a very long, trying couple of days and he's very stressed out right now," Sirius began to get hysterical, "because someone likes to keep secrets and I'm even getting stressed out because people like to keep secrets. So let Harry do what he wants okay? And when he gives you your present take and say that it's really nice and that you love it keep it forever and ever cause look at him. He's concentrating really hard that he's started to sweat because he's stressed out and he's missed you all very, very much. So just take the button and say it's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen and you'll cherish it forever."

Everyone nodded, even though Sirius was mostly talking to Fred and George, not wanting an even more stressed out Sirius.

"Okay, good," Sirius turned to Mad-eye, "Do it."

Mad-eye, fed up with both James and Sirius, took a step towards Harry but before he could gain any ground Sirius and James were in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing? We told you to stay away from Harry," James yelled.

"Yeah and now that you didn't we're are about to go on ninja on you, " Sirius exclaimed.

"And don't think we can't cause we can," James stated.

"Yeah, did you see how fast we moved just now it was like lightening," Sirius pointed a finger in Mad-eye's face.

"And even if you try to go around us, it'll be like you hit an invisible force field but you won't because….it will be me and James."

"Yeah, and we aren't invisible."

"Listen hear I'm going to get…" Mad-eye started to growl but the Boy Wonder going up to Sirius and slapping him on the chest.

"There Sirius that one's yours. Do you like it? I put a sticking charm on it so it won't ever fall off," Harry said looking very proud of himself.

"Yes, Harry, it's beautiful. I love it," Sirius hugged him.

Harry smiled, "Thanks."

Harry went to his dad and stuck a button on him, "So dad, that's yours. Do you like it. Just like Sirius' it has a sticking charm so it won't ever fall off."

James hugged him, "It's the best button I've ever gotten. Thanks son."

Harry then went around putting buttons on Ron, Hermione, George, Fred and Charlie. All of whom said thank you and that they loved it. Harry got to Lupin and he slapped the button onto Lupin's face.

"Oh sorry, Moony," Harry hurried to explain while Sirius and James were dieing with laughter and Lupin was touching his head where the button was.

"Harry, that hurt," Lupin complained.

"I'm sorry. I was aiming for your chest bit I guess I missed. You know with everything that's happened and I guess I missed," Harry said with big puppy dogs eyes trying to convey innocence, which only made Sirius and James to laugh more.

"Right and your aim only sucked when it came to me?" Lupin asked.

"Yeah, weird huh?"

"Very much," Lupin answered watching Harry hesitantly as he moved to gently place a button on Lily and Ginny, kissing Ginny in the process.

"Why are you staring at me?" Harry asked as he passed by Lupin again.

"In case you leg has a spasm and you 'accidentally' kick me," Lupin explained.

"Oh," Just then Harry's fist came out of nowhere and hit Lupin in the arm, "Whoops, sorry. I guess it was my arm you had to be worried about."

"Funny now that happened right after I said that about your leg," Lupin said rubbing his arm.

"Yeah, lot's of funny stuff is happening to you today," Harry smiled.

"Okay Potter now that you're done with that I've got some questions that you will be answering," Mad-eye said impatience.

"Whoa whoa, whoa you're still not allowed to go anywhere near him," James and Sirius said finally overcoming their laughing fit with Sirius, standing in-between them again.

"Yeah," Sirius continued standing next to James, "and you're not talking to him either. So there," Sirius finished and stuck out his tongue.

"Wait, wait, wait," Harry yelled and everyone looked over to him. "I have something to say." Everyone continued to look at him for a couple minutes.

"Well what is it?" Molly asked, voice laced with impatience.

"I don't really like any of you right now."

Everyone's mouth dropped open but before anyone could yell at him everyone who had a button on disappeared. And it was then everyone noticed Harry had been wearing a button also.

Author's Note: So I remember what I wanted to tell you. My sister and I acted out the fight with Voldemort and I can promise you that it will be nothing like you've ever read before. It is going to be amazing and I can't wait until I post it. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter. Remember read and review!

-Nicole and Tiffany


	4. It's our little secret

Author's Note: "Stacy's Mom has got it going on!"

Good song.

No one reviewd the story so I got a little worried and by a little I mean a lot. Maybe not a lot of people had time so whatever the reason is, here is chapter 4.

Harry expecting the fall was the only one not to hit the floor with a thud. He stood there looking at his dad and Sirius trying to untangle their legs from everyone else's.

"Move your leg, Padfoot."

"Me? Tell Ron to get his leg out from under mine."

"Padfoot move!"

"Shove it Prongs, I'm trying but you're fat leg is in the way."

"My fat leg? Look at yours! My leg is getting crushed because you're on it!"

"My fat leg is going to go inside your fat-" Sirius started.

"Sirius Black don't go there," Lily cut him off.

James stood up, "Geez, Padfoot, watch where you land."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Whatever Prongs."

"You guys are ridiculous," Harry quietly laughed.

"What happened?" Ron asked. "How did we get here?"

"You should have seen your faces. Priceless," Harry sighed and help the rest of the group up, keeping Ginny at his side.

"You did it?" James asked.

"Yeah," Harry pointed out. "Did you really think I had trouble turning the colors of eleven buttons?"

Everyone looked away, "No."

Harry sighed in disappointment and led them in to the dining room, "You all are really stupid."

"Harry James Potter!" Lily put her hand on her hip. "Don't you go and call your mother, father and uncles stupid. It isn't nice."

"Who said he was nice?" Sirius mumbled.

Harry stuck his tongue out at Sirius, "Sorry, mum."

Harry sat at the head of the table, Ginny on his lap, Sirius and James next to him, Lily on James' lap.

"Harry, where are we?" Charlie asked.

Harry thought for a moment choosing his words carefully, "We are at Sirius' house. His other house. And no one, **no one**, is allowed to apparate here without permission first. If we catch you here without permission from all of us," Harry pointed to his dad and two uncle and his mum, "then deadly consenquences will occur. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Sirius' house?" Hermione repeated.

"Speaking of houses, where is mine?" Harry questioned.

"Only Bill knows," Ginny replied.

Harry's shoulders slumped over, "Oh well, I'm going to want to get that information before I go crazy."

"Wait, so Sirius, the Great Padfoot, has two houses?" Fred smiled.

"So what if I do?" Sirius asked. "And I'm not going to tell you or show you where it is because who knows! You might decide to go and hide this one as well and then we'll really be homeless."

"But we're already here," Hermione pointed out.

"And if I catch you here again, I'll go all Marauder on you," Sirius threatened. "Do we understand?"

Everyone nodded but only Fred and George knew the extent of the danger that would happen.

"Good," Sirius smiled.

"How did we get here?" George asked.

"We flew here," Harry said sarcastically. "How do you think we got here?" When no one answered, he sighed, "The buttons, people. The buttons. It really didn't take me a half an hour to change the color of eleven buttons. It took me half an hour to make eleven buttons into port keys. Geez, you all amaze me. You guys are-wow just wow."

Hermione leaned forward, "Harry, I-uh we were all very worried about you. Where were you?"

Harry eyed her and pointed to Lily and James.

"Right," Hermione whispered. "Harry, what happened?"

Harry played with a strain of Ginny's hair, "Well, I guess we should start at the beginning. After I went back to save Sirius I started to think why not save my parents as well. So I talked about it with Lupin and Sirius." Harry then went on about he search for the horcruxes leaving out parts about breaking into Gringotts and Hogwarts but Sirius, Lupin, and James sure remembered because they started to laugh. "Then the next thing I saw were 'my parents' lying on the ground, dead. So now I think it's Moony's turn to explain. Go ahead."

Lupin eyed Harry, "Yeah, just promise me, Harry that your aim won't miss right when your arm spazz's out, okay?"

Harry chuckled, "Okay, Uncle Moony, I promise, my arm won't spazz out and hit you."

"Or your leg," Lupin added.

Harry looked disappointed, "Fine. Take the fun out of everything." He laughed, "Just explain. I'm good."

"Sirius," Lupin asked, "will your arm or leg spazz out when your aim is bad?"

Sirius laughed, "No I'm good. For now."

Lupin still was skeptical.

Sirius smiled, "I promise."

Lupin sighed and leaned forward, "So the reason behind my crazy-"

"Stupid," Sirius coughed then smiled when Lupin glared at him. "What I coughed. Sorry."

Lupin rolled his eyes and continued, "The reason behind my logic-"

"Even though no one agrees with it," Sirius whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Lupin looked over at him, "Are you going to keep interrupting because I don't have to explain it."

"No, go ahead," Sirius smiled.

Lupin continued looking over at Sirius every now and then, "I didn't want the younger Sirius and Lupin to remember that James and Lily never died. If they did then it would drastically effect this future and I couldn't have that. I-"

"You could have told us," Sirius pointed out. "Oops, sorry."

"I knew I has to stage the murder so when I checked on the two Death Eaters that last time I switched the Death Eaters with Lily and James. I put a spell over them and gave them the polyjuice potion and it actually worked. James was to knock us out before fleeing but he didn't, which could have caused major problems."

"I wasn't going to knock out my own son," James stated. "It's like breaking the law."

"Anyways, yeah," Lupin shrugged his shoulders. "That's how I did it."

"You still could have told us," Harry smiled at Ginny, even though he was talking to Lupin. "Wow, I missed your smile."

Ginny smiled, "I missed you so much, Harry."

"No," Lupin sighed. "If I told you then it wouldn't have looked believable to the others. To make the others believe I knew I had to make you believe."

"Well, you could have told me," Sirius huffed.

"You so would have told Harry, the moment he started having that fit," Lupin stressed. "You must be crazy. You would have told Prongslet the moment I told you."

"I wouldn't have told him," Sirius defended. "I can keep a secret, you know."

"No, you can't. You would have told him," Lupin rolled his eyes.

Harry covered Sirius' mouth before he could respond, "You would have because I would have told you. Uncle Padfoot, just stop." Harry turned to face everyone else, "You can't tell anyone else. Or James, Sirius, Lupin and I will go all Marauder on you. And you don't want that."

"Why can't we tell?" Charlie asked.

"Cause it's fun to have a secret from everyone else," Sirius smiled. "Moony knows what that feels like, don't you?"

"Drop it, Padfoot," Lupin waved his comment off.

Sirius laughed, "Their faces get all red and they start yelling and getting annoyed. It's fun."

"Is that really why?" Hermione asked. "It sounds kind of immature."

"In case you didn't know they are the kings of immature," Lily stated with a giggle.

"Do you not find our reason funny?" Harry asked. "Cause I think it's hilarious."

"So just don't tell anyone," James, Sirius, Harry and Lupin said in sync.

Everyone just stared at them.

"What?" Lupin asked. "We don't like Molly."

"Hear, hear," Sirius and Harry said, agreeing.

"Why?" James asked.

"You'll find out why after you're around her for awhile," Lupin replied. "It's hard to explain."

"I didn't think that she was that bad," Lily smiled.

"Anyways, where were you two?" Sirius asked. "If you didn't stay here and you weren't at Grimmuald Place or Godrics Hollow, where did you go?"

Lily smiled, "Forks, Washington. Who would think to look for two wizards in the tiny town of Forks? It was interesting. We met this family there. They are vegetarians because they only live off animals. And they were beautiful. One of their sons was all like 'If I'm old and my brother is ancient, what's older then ancient and the third bother was all like, dad' if was funny. Then we met this other group of people and they were hot, like temperature wise. They ran about 109.8 the last time I saw them and they were huge. But overall, it was good."

"Oh, sounds fun," Harry smiled. "Well we should get going. I'm hungry."

"This is going to be great," Sirius smiled.

"What's so bad about Molly?" Lily asked.

Harry, Lupin and Sirius just smiled.

Author's Note: So the buttons. Some people want to know about the buttons and in case no one caught it in the is chaoter, the buttons were port keys Harry made to get everyone he liked to the Sirius Estate.


	5. Voting Anyone

Author's Note:

So, when I wrote the last chapter, I put in a little shout out/ joke about Twilight.

The joke goes like this:

Someone said looking at Emmett: You're an old man.

Emmett: You know, Edward is older than me.

Edward: It's true. But Jasper's older than me so what does that make him?

Emmett: Ancient.

Jasper: What's older than ancient?

Emmett, Edward, and Jasper: A Carlisle.

Hahaha, that's funny. Now, a lot of people think that I'm going to place the Cullens and Jacob in my story. When I wrote that chapter I didn't intend to but from everyone's reviews, it looks like a lot of people think that.

So I'm putting out poll.

Do you want me to add the Cullens and Jacob?

Yes or No.

Leave me a review telling me what you think.

If I get enough 'yeses' than I MIGHT CONSIDER adding them.

The reason is that because not only do I have the Marauders, I have the Order, The Stupider Order, all the DA members coming and now you want me to add the Cullens and Jacob? That's a lot of people to write and account for.

My sister and I counted how people we are going to use by name. 46 people That's a lot and you want us to add the Cullens and Jacob? That's 10 more people. That's 56 people!

But if you want it, like I said, I might consider it.

Vote either Yes or No, because if there only 2 yes's and 0 no's but there were 20 review, I'm to say that more people wanted me to add them than not.


	6. Lily Potter Vs Molly Weasley

Author's Note: So I've realized, with much dislike for myself, that I haven't updated my story in about five years. I'm sorry. But I have good news. I've typed this one, the next one and possibly the one after the next one because the one after the next one and one after that one, kind of go together. You know how prank wars are with the four Marauders, they go on forever.

So I hope you like this chapter.

The children went back first, through the fireplace to Grimmuald place. Lily went after them.

Harry, Sirius, Lupin and James were standing outside the fireplace after Lily left.

"I think this will be interesting," Sirius smiled.

Harry stepped into the fireplace. He took a handful of Floo Powder, "Grimmuald Place Kit-" Before Harry could finish his sentence James, Sirius and Lupin squashed into the fireplace with Harry.

In the kitchen of Grimmuald Place…..

"Where are they?" Molly questioned impatiently.

"They'll be here soon," Lily repeated.

All of a sudden there was a loud thud making everyone jump followed by people laughing.

Lily smiled, "They're here."

Molly stood up, "What did they do? Floo here all together?"

"Yes," Lily sighed. "They do that sometimes and someone always gets hurt."

James, Sirius and Lupin all walked in the kitchen laughing, "That was so much fun. We should do it again."

Harry wasn't laughing, however, "Seriously? You couldn't have waited like two seconds?"

"Why?" Sirius asked calming down. "We made it just fine and we're all in one piece."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Well, you guys aren't the skinniest people in the world and I almost suffocated, like really? You're taller than me which means it's kind of hard to breath when my face is against your chest."

Sirius eyed him, "Are you calling us fat?"

"No," Harry smiled. "I'm just saying that it's pretty amazing that all four of us didn't get stuck."

"Fine," James replied. "As long as you're not calling us fat."

Harry turned away and mumbled, "Geez, be girls about it, dang."

"What did you say Harry James Potter?" Sirius ordered.

"Nothing," Harry smiled. "You're just more concerned about me calling you fat than you are about almost suffocating me to death."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" James, Sirius and Lupin cried as they hugged him, trying conceal their laughter.

"Okay," Harry tired to push them away, "okay I'm fine. Look! You're suffocating me with love. Let go. Thank you, geez, attack me."

Molly tisked at them as she walked over to Harry. She took him and sat him in a chair, "Since they won't check you, I'll do it, since it looks like no one else cares."

Lily's mouth dropped open, "First of all, Harry's not hurt. As you can see he was only joking. They do that all the time and they've never gotten seriously hurt. And second of all, if he was hurt I would be all over him making sure **my son** was okay and _you _can **not **find any one more protective or responsible then James, Sirius and Lupin, especially Sirius. He's my son, not yours."

"And you would never intentionally hurt Harry," James added. "Right, Sirius?"

"Right," Sirius agreed, "but try not to involve me because Harry and I are going to get some popcorn and some fire whiskey and watch this little show."

"Some what Sirius?" Lily cocked an eyebrow.

"Sodas," Sirius smiled. "What else? He's only seventeen."

"Protective and responsible are two different things," Molly began to get red in the face. "Just because they are protective **over **him doesn't mean they're responsible **with **him."

James' mouth dropped open and looked offended, "Look, we are responsible. Just because we like to have fun and fly and pull pranks doesn't mean we aren't looking out for him."

Lily added, "**And, **if I didn't feel they were responsible with Harry, they wouldn't even spend one second alone with them."

Molly rolled her eyes, "Oh yes because Sirius is responsible. He goes and helps Harry break into Hogwarts but isn't making him go back to school. Yeah, I really want him watching my children."

Lily put her hand on her waist, "It isn't like it's any of your business how Sirius raises' Harry. We left him in charge when we died so he gets to make decisions. And if Sirius said that then I trust him enough to have thought it through to make that choice with Harry."

James put his hand on Sirius' shoulder, "The reason we trust Sirius is because there must have been a situation that no one knows about that made him think that those decisions he made about breaking into Hogwarts and not going back to school were right and we have to trust his judgment."

"Okay well," Molly started up again, "what about this! Dumbledore gave Harry a mission and he won't tell anyone but Sirius and Remus about it. Also Dumbledore gave him information about You-Know-Who and he won't tell us. He could know something important and not even know it. He should tell us because we are the Order. But Sirius agrees with Harry saying we don't need to know. Do you trust his judgment on that also?"

"Well, we have to trust Harry, then," James smiled.

"Trust him?" Molly started to get really angry. "He could know something that could help us win the war and not even know it."

James rolled his eyes, "Obviously whatever it is Dumbledore knew about. So either he asked Harry to not tell anyone or he thought it's so unimportant it doesn't matter and Harry's having fun messing with you all. So are you going to tell me that you don't trust Dumbledore's judgment?"

Everyone was sitting at the table starring at James, dumbfounded.

"And," Lily added, "Harry has faced Voldemort how many times? If he had any information concerning Voldemort, I think he would know if it was important or not. I mean really? Who knows Voldemort better than Harry? No one."

"What?" James asked getting annoyed from everyone starring at him. "Why are you still starring at me?"

"Because what you said is exactly what Sirius said," Fred pointed out.

"And Harry," George pointed out.

James smiled, "Well, then it must be true."

Molly rolled her eyes, "Only to people who are stupid enough to believe it."

James was to shocked and annoyed to say anything. His eyes found Sirius' and they had the same outraged expression and his face was getting red like he was about to yell. Lily stepped in front of James, "You did not just callmy husband, son and two brother-in-laws stupid. You little-"

"Lily enough," Lupin stood up. "I think we should we leave now. We are just going to have to agree to disagree, okay? James, Lily, Harry, Sirius, I think we need to have a family meeting at home."

Harry sighed, "Fine." He placed his bucket of popcorn on the table and stood up.

Molly argued back, "No, you are going to stay here and talk. I'm not done and we all have the right to know."

"Look," Harry turned to Molly, "you're not my mother so stop acting like it and just shut up. Just be lucky Remmie made me drink a calming potion before leaving or I would blow your arse up this second. It might be wearing off but not enough to do any real damage."

Molly's mouth dropped open, "Harry Potter you do not talk to me like that. You're grounded, go up to your room."

"You can't-" Harry started.

Sirius stood in front of him, and to Harry's surprise started to yell, "Don't even think you can go and ground him! He's **not **your child to ground."

Harry looked over at Lupin, who shrugged his shoulders, "I thought we were leaving."

"First of all," Lily glared at Molly and walked to get in her face, "Harry's isn't your child to ground so back off, he's mine. And if anyone's going to ground him it will either be James, Sirius, Lupin or myself, **not you**. I'm back now so you need to back off my son and stop telling him what to do, not that you should have thought you could because Sirius and Remmie were here and they would and should have done that. He never was yours and never will be."

"Not only that but I don't think Harry would listen to you anyways. I don't even think he would listen to me if I tried to ground him, not that I would," Lupin pointed out.

"Yeah, and I know James and I wouldn't be able to ground him-not that we wouldn't-we'd just probably be getting grounded with him." Sirius laughed.

"And you, Sirius, should be getting grounded with him because you're the reason Harry's like this," Molly pointed out.

"I'll take that as a compliment, thanks," Sirius put his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"The only one who will be grounding any of **MY **family will be **ME**," Lily yelled. "So stay away."

"Well, I think that this has been a very good meeting and we shall be seeing you all in the distant future," Lupin smiled.

With that all the Marauders and Lily apparated away.


	7. Prank War 2 part 1

Author's Note: So everyone wants to know about the Prank War. They had one in the past so doesn't that mean they need to have one in the future? It does and didn't James or Sirius or Lupin or Harry say that they were going to have another anyways? Well, here you go. The start of another Prank War.

Whoo! The start of summer, be excited. Now I can update everyday....Now only if I had inspiration. Oh wait, I do. It's called "Pig Latin" and "Secret Code Language". And don't worry, I haven't gone away from the plot because right after this Prank War we get right back on the Voldemort and the War situation. Like BAM! You don't have any time to realize that they get serious again.

Well, here you go. The Prank War #2

When they five of them handed in the Sirius Estate James turned to Sirius, "How do you like her?"

"I don't," Sirius took a couple steps back. "Never have never will."

"Why didn't you say anything?" James yelled. "You could have helped."

"I couldn't," Sirius glared at Harry, "your son put a silencing charm and a sticking charm on me."

"I didn't want you interrupting" Harry chuckled.

"Well now that I can talk," Sirius turned to James, "you should have heard what she said before."

"Before?" Lily's mouth dropped open.

"You actually talked to her?" James asked at the same time as Lily.

Sirius sat on the couch, "First she was trying to take my place when I died and telling your son what he could and couldn't do and saying he couldn't hear what the Order was talking about. I mean, seriously, if anyone was going to take my place it should have been Remmie."

"Yeah," James yelled. "He was pronounced godfather if something was to happen to you."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "And get this. She said Remmie wouldn't be able to handle a teenager because of his 'time of the month'."

Harry snorted trying to conceal his laughter as Lupin glared at Sirius for using that terminology.

"And then-"

"There's more?" James yelled.

Sirius sighed, "She said that at least Remmie wasn't as bad as being a convicted murderer and didn't act like a kid. She claimed that she wouldn't put Prongslet through that situation. And she was pissed off at Harry for even thinking of Remmie as a guardian."

"I really don't like her," James lightly said. "Never have never will."

Sirius sat next to James, "And she said Lily wasn't a good mother and you weren't a very good father."

"I'm going to pretend like I never heard that," Lily said and walked towards Harry. "Harry I'm sorry you ever had to put up with her."

"There's no way I'm ever going to be nice to her again," James pointed out. "I'm done trying to be her friend."

Harry mischievously smiled, "Now she has to put up with the four of us."

James and Sirius mirrored his smile. Lupin stood up and sighed, "I can tell this isn't going to end well."

"No Moony, it won't," James smiled. "It's on."

"Like Donkey Kong," Harry high five-ed Sirius.

"Any one up for a little prank war?" James asked.

"Let's do it, dad." Harry laughed.

"I call Remmie's team," Sirius yelled and wrapped his arms around Lupin's chest. "He's mine, no one touch my partner."

Harry's mouth dropped open and you could see his eyes start to water, "Uncle Padfoot."

"Prongslet," Sirius started but without another word Harry ran up to his room.

"Did you just make my son cry?" James asked.

"What? No," Sirius stumbled for words.

James shook his head and ran after Harry.

Of course Harry's room was the one in-between Sirius' and his parents. James walked in and found Harry sitting on his bed, "Harry what was that?"

Harry started to laugh, "I would kill to see his face."

"You were joking?" James laughed a little bit. "Padfoot was messed up."

"Was that not a good joke?" Harry tired not to laugh.

James smiled, "No, it was. But what was the point of it?"

Harry thought for a moment, "Well, dad (James smiled) you are going to go back down there and tell Uncle Padfoot that I'm really torn up over him picking Uncle Moony over me. Tell him that I'm crying my eyes out and that I never want to see him again."

James stood up and ruffled Harry's hair, "This should be fun, son." He walked out of the room and back into the living room.

Sirius was lying on the ground, on his stomach, "He hates me. He's never going to want to talk to me again. My godson hates me. I think I'm going to die."

James sighed, "Maybe that would be for the best, mate. I'm sorry but Harry's crying his eyes out over you. He said, well I think he said that he can't believe you picked Uncle Werewolf over him. And that he thinks you hate him. I couldn't really understand him because he was crying so hard. I think it would be best if you stayed away from him for the rest of the night."

Sirius' face fell, "I'm such a bad person."

"You did make my son cry," James noted. "Really Padfoot, I've never seen him cry like this before."

"You died remember," Lupin smiled.

"James is he okay?" Lily touched his arm.

"Lily, trust me," James smiled. "He'll be fine."

Lily eyed him, "Well, I'll be in our room. I'm tired and I don't really want to deal with a depressed Sirius."

"My godson hates me," Sirius fell to the floor again. "I'm such a bad person."

James took a strand of Sirius' hair, "Padfoot, I think you're going grey. You should stop worrying or you'll speed up the process."

Sirius didn't reply. He put his hands on each side of his face and ran upstairs screaming.

James was sitting up in Harry's room around midnight, "You should have seen his face, Harry. He hates the idea of going grey or getting old. One grey hair would probably kill him. Man, I wonder what a whole head of grey would do."

"Want to find out?" Harry asked. "We could really get this war started."

"Really?" James smiled. "You want to turn Padfoot's hair grey?"

Harry conjured a bottle, "It sounds bad when you put it that way."

"How else can you say it?" James asked. "Really there's only one way."

"We could be standing over him when we 'accidentally' pour a potion on him," Harry thought. "Yeah, that sounds better. And I haven't ever got to prank him before. I say let's go all out."

James jumped up, "Let's go, Harry."

Lupin awoke to Sirius screaming the next morning. Sirius' scream went from panic stricken to full out hysterically to screams of hate in a matter of moments.

"Harry, James, I'm going to kill you," Sirius yelled.

Lupin got out of bed and walked to the staircase to find Sirius standing at the top looking down. Lupin's mouth dropped open when he saw Sirius. He didn't have the long shiny black hair, Sirius loved. Sirius had dull grey streaks in chunks along his head, "Padfoot what happened?"

Sirius pointed down to James and Harry, who were standing side by side with the same stance and expression. If you didn't already know they were father and son, you would have thought they were twins.

"I told you not to stress and worry so much Padfoot," James smiled.

"Prongslet," Sirius sounded messed up.

Harry's smiled mirrored James, "It's your fault, Uncle Padfoot."

"Mine?" Sirius' mouth fell open.

Harry's smile vanished, "How could you? We are always on a team together. How could you pick Remmie over me? I thought you loved me."

"What? I do love you Harry, you're my favorite," Sirius smiled. "I only picked Remmie because I wanted to prank you're dad."

"You still could if you were on my team," Harry pointed out.

"Oh," Sirius laughed. "I never looked at it like that."

"To late now," Harry smiled. "It's on now."

Sirius smiled back a true Marauder smile, "Let's go Moony. We have planning to do."

The moment Lupin and Sirius stepped into Lupin's bedroom an explosion was heard right underneath, where the library stood.

Lupin froze and Sirius slowly spoke, "Moony, don't panic. For all we know it wasn't your library."

Harry's voice could be heard, "Wasn't that great, dad. Now we really don't have to read books anymore. High five."

Lupin and Sirius ran out of the bedroom door and in the library below. When they turned the last corner they found James and Harry standing, identically, out side against both sides of the door.

Lupin slowly walked over, "What did you do?"

"We rock, don't we dad," Harry smiled.

"Yes, son, we do," James agreed.

Lupin's hand froze on the knob, "If anything is messed up I swear I'll kill you in your sleep." He slowly pushed the door opened and walked in with his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes he began to have a panic attack. His library wasn't his library. It was destroyed top to bottom. They book shelves and all the books laid on the ground torn up and ripped apart. His couches were torn and the stuffing coming out, even the pillows were torn apart. There were burnt spots all along the walls and a whole in the wall, "My library." Lupin gasped. "My library."

Harry smiled, "I'm pretty proud of myself. I did that in less than two minutes. Pretty amazing."

Lupin turned to Harry and pinned him to the ground, "What did I ever do to you?"

Harry fought back trying hard not to do any real physical damage, "Moony, wait, stop. Let us explain."

"Explain?" Lupin yelled. "You destroyed my library. It's the only place I could get away from you three and now look!"

"Get him off," Harry yelled. "Ouch, don't hit, Moony. Ouch, dad. Ouch stop it. Uncle Padfoot, dad he's harming me. Ouch! Moony stop hitting me. Ouch. Dad, Uncle Padfoot get him off. Ouch."

Sirius and James pryed Lupin off Harry, kicking and screaming. Harry stood up his hand on his side, "What did I ever do to you? I come in here to show you your new library and you attack me? What's up with that?"

"New, you destroyed-" Lupin stopped mid-sentence because when he took another look at his library, it looked good as new. Everything was back in it's place. "What? I don't understand."

"Maybe if you stopped trying to kill me for one second I would have told you that it was an illusion," Harry pointed out. "Your library was never harmed, I'm not that stupid."

"Illusion?" Lupin repeated.

Harry bounced with excitement, "So you know how I've been reading a lot lately? Well, I read this one book and it was talking about illusions and I really wanted to try it, so yeah. And it worked. Wasn't that cool? I thought it was amazing."

Lupin glared at him, "Yes, Harry it was cool but couldn't you try and do it on something else? Come Sirius, I have an idea."

"I'm not a dog, Mr. I-just-thought-my-liberal-got-blow-up-but-not-really," Sirius retorted.

Lupin grabbed his wrist and pulled him out.

The rest of the day James and Harry were sitting in a super secret hiding spot and waited for Lupin's revenge.

"Dad?" Harry said in a 'are you serious' tone.

"Yes, son?" James smiled.

Harry took a deep breath, "You do realized that if Uncle Moony or Uncle Padfoot were to walk down the hall, they would see us. I mean we're sitting in a closet, in the hallway with the door wide open. They're going to see us."

"No they won't," James replied. "When Moony's mad he doesn't see the obvious. Once during school, I got him really mad and he couldn't find his wand. Turns out it was in his hand that whole time. And Padfoot, are you joking? He won't think to look in here. He'll go for more complicated places. He'll probably just shut the door on his way by."

"It's been almost four hours," Harry noted. "Maybe they gave up."

"Prongslet, you gave Padfoot grey hair and pretended to blow up Moony's library. They aren't going to give up."

"Hey Harry, you might want to come see this," Lupin called. "It's important."

"Moony, put it down," They heard Sirius yell. "Unite me and put it down. If and when Harry finds out he'll kill you. He loves that firebolt."

Harry bolted out of the closet and into the front entrance. Lupin was standing on one side of the entrance holding a very nice looking broom in his hand with Sirius tied to a chair beside him.

James was beside him, "Whoa, a Firebolt? I've heard about those. They're really expensive and fast."

"Put it down, Moony," Harry ordered.

"Oh my god, Moony," Sirius yelled. "We are **so **off the same team."

"So Harry," Lupin ignored Sirius, "how does it feel when something you love gets into the wrong hands?"

"You won't," Harry eyed him. "That cost so much money. Uncle Padfoot would kill you."

Lupin touched the broom lightly, "It's such a pretty broom."

"Put it down, Moony," Harry sounded a little hysterically. "I love that broom, please Moony."

"What Harry?" Lupin asked. "I didn't get that first part."

"Put it down," Harry instructed.

Lupin shrugged his shoulders, "Fine, Harry." He threw it into the air, "Reducto." The Firebolt exploded into a million little pieces.

Everyone's mouth dropped open and Lupin ran off. Harry ran after him yelling many mean things. James ran after them, charming the ropes off Sirius and Sirius not that far behind James.

Harry stopped outside the library door and laughed, "Your stuck and I'm going to murder you. I can't believe you blew up my broom. Moony!" He flew open the door and found Lupin sitting in the chair holding a broom.

"Relax Harry," Lupin said sarcastically. "It was just a trick."

Harry grabbed the broom, "Not funny, Moony. Not funny."

"I can't believe you did that," Harry yelled.

"You're so off the team," Sirius yelled.

Lupin shrugged his shoulders and walked out.

Harry turned to Sirius, "Just because he isn't on your team, doesn't give you free passage to dad and my team. You still picked him over me."

"But-" Sirius started.

Harry held up his hand, "No, Uncle Padfoot. We're done here. Come on dad, we have other things to do."

Sirius crossed his arms, "Fine but Moony has something for you planned also."

James shrugged his shoulders, "Fine. Let him bring it."

Sirius laughed as he followed James and Harry out of the library.


	8. Prank War 2 part 2 and The Note

Author's Note: I write all the chapters before I type them to get an idea about it. And I just spent a really long time trying to find where I put chapter eight. When I couldn't find it I felt like I was going to cry and it was then I realized I never wrote a chapter eight. It made me feel kind of stupid. I miss numbered my chapters in my binder so now I'm off and it's confusing.

Oh and I don't know it you've ever sprayed Pledge on wood floors but it isn't fun. It might be fun to watch other people slip and fall but when it's you, it hurts. Especially if you have socks on. Believe me, I would know.

James and Harry walked out of the library, Sirius following them a couple feet away. The whole time James and Harry would pretend to whisper something to each other and would steal glances towards Sirius and then laugh.

They walked through the den and found once again Lupin sitting across from them looking at something, "Remember third year Prongs? We got into so much trouble."

James ruffled his hair, "And it's all thanks to the-" He stopped and saw what Lupin was holding, "Hey that's my map! Give it back!"

"Funny," Lupin chuckled. "Third year is when Harry got it also."

"Give it, Moony," James held out his hand. "I want it back."

"Your map?" Lupin asked. "I helped make it also. Hell, I made most of it."

"Please, Remmie," James begged. "I want it, please."

"I'm just looking," Lupin pointed out.

James started to hyperventilate, "Remmie, I'm going to pass out. It's the one and only Marauders Map."

Lupin shook his head, "Nah, I think I'll hold on to it for awhile."

"You," James turned to Harry, "this is your fault. Why did you give it to him?"

"He took it," Harry stated. "Uncle Moony just give it to me."

"Why does he even have it?" James yelled. "he could ruin it."

'There's to much magic," Harry yelled. "He can't."

Lily walked in, "What's with the yelling, honey?"

James pointed to Lupin and whined, "Lily, he has my map! Make him give it to me."

Lily sighed, "Not again. I'm leaving. Bye."

"My map," James yelled. "Give it to me before I….I…. I feed you to the giant squid."

"It could be fake," Harry pointed out. "Like my broom, we don't know that isn't the real one."

James laughed, "Yeah you're right. It has to be the fake one. Moony, you worked hard on the map. You couldn't."

Lupin placed his wand to the front of the map, "You helped blow up my library and we don't need the Map anymore. No one is going to school."

James, Sirius and Harry took a step closer, "Don't."

Lupin placed the map between both his thumbs and pointer fingers, "Do you think it would rip? There is so much magic involved that it would be something to find out. What do you think?"

James went wide-eyed, "I really don't want to find out. I'm sorry about your library, it was all Harry's fault."

"What about you Sirius?" Lupin asked.

"Not my war," Sirius held up his hands in defense. "But I would rather not find out."

"Harry?" Lupin smiled.

Harry eyed him, "You can't."

"I can't?" Lupin repeated.

"It would hurt you also," Harry laughed. "You love that map. It's fake."

"I loved my library," Lupin stated. "That was a bad trick Harry. I don't think you understand that yet."

Harry crossed his arms, "I dare you. Rip it."

Lupin stood up, "Fine." He ripped the map down the middle. "I did it, now what?"

James fell to his knees, "I can't believe you did that." He pulled Harry to the ground, "Why did you do that? This is your fault! I loved that map."

Harry tried to get out of his dad's arms, "It's fake. Look, dad."

"It was mine, Harry," James yelled.

"That's it, I'm done," Harry yelled. "We're off the same team."

"Prongs, relax," Lupin laughed. When James looked up, Lupin was holding a map, "Prongs, mate. It wasn't real."

James got up and took the map and held it against his chest, "Only I'm allowed to hold it for now."

Lupin laughed, "You're great, Prongs."

James walked off muttering to himself about not being able to trust anyone anymore.

Over the next couple of days the Sirius Estate was in complete chaos. There were so many pranks being pulled that the house itself almost got blown up a couple of times and Lily went to live at Godrics Hollow for awhile to escape the cross fire.

At one point Sirius covered the floor in Pledge making the floors extremely slippery (Sirius didn't like any shoes inside his house because he claimed it would make his house dirty). He would hide behind corners and watch everyone slip and fall and sometimes even slip right into walls. This went one for a couple hours before the other three took off their socks.

James made the inside walls and stairs disappear causing people to run into walls and a little hesitant when going from one floor down to another. He felt in control and wouldn't undo the charm until he skipped a step running down the stairs to escape Sirius and rolled to the bottom. He got up cursing and un did the spell. Right after, being so mad, he hadn't noticed how close he was to the wall and slammed right into it, making Sirius and Harry die of laughter.

Harry, who had the invisibility cloak on, would follow people around the house and would make weird noise and blow stuff up. He scared the heck out of James and Sirius but Lupin found him out after awhile. He called Harry out and claimed "Being invisible is cheating Harry."

They all got into a huge war in the middle of the entrance front room one day. Every spell was shot and everyone was a victim no matter where they hid. They got thrown across the room, levitated upside down by their ankles, and even frozen. Sirius got hit with a spell that made him speak Spanish for two minutes while Lupin had got stuck to the wall. In the next second Sirius barked for a while, to much for his dislike even though he was a dog, Moony howled and James and Harry got turned into cats. During the fight, James' hair got turned neon green, Sirius lost his hair but when it grew back it was bright pink. Lupin got knocked out, while Harry lost all the bones in his arms and legs.

In another day, James was stuck walking on his hands, Harry was walking up and down the walls as Lupin and Sirius ran in opposite directions throwing spells at each other. A memorable day for them consisted of Harry's wand arm being glued to his face while James' chest got glued to the wall, Sirius' leg stuck to the bottom of James' foot, both of Lupin's feet were glued to the bottom of Harry's feet, while Harry was glued to the side of Sirius and James. Getting out of that one didn't look so good because their wand arms were pointed in a direction of one another and they didn't feel the need to get into a war positioned like that. Later that night they got unglued from each other because Lily had checked in. She stood there and debated whether or not to unglue them and help them. She did and the four of them ran in opposite directions.

Another memorable day for them was just a couple hours after they all got glued together. Harry was blinded and deaf, James was deaf and couldn't talk and Sirius couldn't talk and was blind while Moony was deaf, blind and mute. It was hard communicate with each other because some of them couldn't hear or see. They all gave up and sat there for a whole day until their senses came back. They all agreed never to do that again.

Today was the fourth day of the prank war and it already started out differently. Each were in their bedrooms, passed out asleep. They hadn't gotten much sleep the last couple of days, afraid that they others would draw with sharpie on their faces.

Harry slowly awoke from Hedwig poking him, "What do you want?" Harry sat up and slid his glasses on. He took the note from Hedwig and read it.

Harry,

There's a meeting in the morning at eight o'clock sharp. Be there, this one's important.

Ginny.

Harry looked over at the clock. It was eight thirty-eight. "I'm already late," Harry yawned. "Sir-" he stopped and smiled.

He stopped in on James, Lupin and Sirius before making his way to the den, "Hey wake up. There's a meeting and we're late. Be there. I'm leaving. Grimmuald Place Kitchen."

When Harry arrived the others were already there, "Good morning everyone. How are we?"

Everyone looked at him, shocked to see him there.

Harry stood next to Ginny, "I heard there was a meeting and I thought I might as well show up. You know, I am the only one who can actually kill Voldemort."

Lily eyed him, "Harry, what did you do?"

"Me?" Harry laughed. "Oh, yeah I did it. But if dad, Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remmie ask, I had nothing to do with it."

"Harry-Harry!" Lily stepped forward as three people flew out of the fireplace and tackled Harry to the ground.

"Get them off," Harry screamed. "Hey, what's that? No don't do it! Hey, hey no."

Lupin, Sirius and James stood up, "If anyone says one word, I'll kill you." Sirius eyed Fred and George who were on the verge of laughing.

Sirius' skin was bright neon pink and his hair was a pretty silver color. James had neon green skin with bright orange hair and Lupin had bright blue skin with red, red hair. James smiled, "We are the only four people who can truly pull this off with looking like dorks."

Harry slowly stood up and everyone gasped, "I look great don't I?" He had purple skin with white hair. He took a seat between James and Sirius, "So what are we talking about today?"

"The Minster is dead," Moody informed.

"No way," Harry smiled. "Really? Who killed him? I want to congratulate them."

No one said a word for a moment and looked at Harry with an 'are you serious' expression. Tonks took a breath, "Voldemort," She said slowly.

"No, right. I knew that," Harry smiled. "I was just testing you."

"He's taken over the Ministry as well," Moody huffed. "Along with Hogwarts."

"Who's headmaster then?" Harry asked.

"Snape," Hermione whispered.

Sirius' mouth dropped open, "You have got to be kidding. Snape is headmaster? How is that even possible?"

Harry stood up, "In the four months I was gone Voldemort not only took over the Ministry, killed the Minster, which I will have to congratulate him for, but also Hogwarts and put Snape in charge? Can you guys not do anything?"

"It isn't our fault," Kinglsey replied.

"Yes it is," Harry pointed out. "You could have done something to stop him."

"He's the most powerful wizard of all time," Molly almost yelled.

"You're all bloody Aurors, though," Harry noted. "You're trained to do this kind of stuff."

"We could have gotten killed," Molly replied.

Harry covered both James' and Sirius' mouth, "Dad, Uncle Sirius please refrain from saying it, please. Anyway my point is that-" He stopped as an owl flew in and landed in front of Molly.

She quickly read it, "Another one."

"Another what?" Harry asked. "Let me see it."

He watched as everyone read it. It stopped at Fred who held it.

"No," Molly replied.

"Why? I want to read it," Harry objected. "I should get to read it."

"No," Molly repeated.

Harry crossed his arms, "Fine, I'll have Ron tell me later."

Molly crossed her arms, "Ron is staying with me. He won't be able to tell you."

Harry rolled his eyes, "One way or another, I'm gong to find out. Just give it to me."

"No, you don't need it," Molly stated.

Harry took a breath, "This is all getting very old. You should just tell me what it is instead of having me do it the hard way."

Molly glared at him, "Stop asking."

"It's help, Harry," Hermione blurted out.

"What do you mean help?" Harry asked as he leaned forward because James and Sirius started whispering behind his back.

"Someone has been sending us letters about Voldemort's next move," Hermione explained. "It started after you left. At first we didn't believe them, we thought it was a trap but they started to come true. We've stopped a couple attacks on the Muggles but there is only so much we can do."

"Who is it Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Does anyone else see them?" Fred asked. "James and Sirius are up to something."

"Ignore them," Harry waved it off. "Hermione, who is it?"

"We don't-" Molly began.

Harry held up his hand, "I don't believe you are Hermione, Molly. Go on Hermione. I'm sorry for her need to talk when not spoken to."

"We don't know Harry," Hermione whispered. "We've tried sending them letters but the owl never goes."

Harry jumped because James and Sirius flew across the table, tackling Fred to the ground, who was screaming at the top of his lungs. Everyone around Sirius, James and everyone around them took a couple steps back, watching.

"Help me," Fred yelled. "They're going to kill me! Someone help me."

James jumped up, "Ah, I got it first Harry." James held up the letter. "I win-Sirius!"

Sirius grabbed it from him, "It's mine now. Harry I got it for you. James give it back!"

James held the note, "I grabbed it first, I win." He pushed Sirius.

Sirius pushed him harder and took the letter, "Go away. It's mine."

James pushed him back and grabbed the letter, "It's mine now back off."

Harry walked over and grabbed it, "Thanks dad, Uncle Sirius."

"He isn't really your uncle, Harry," Molly pointed out. "You don't have to call him that."

Harry looked over at her, "Do you really want to go down that path me right now? I don't think so, so you can just shove it. Thanks." He read the letter and looked up at the Order, "Wow."

"Am I dead?" Fred asked in the fetal position.

"One, " George stated, "you could have just asked us for it. We would have given it to you in a heartbeat, no matter what anyone said. You are THE Prongs and THE Padfoot. We bow down to your trouble making abilities. You're our gods. And two, did you really have a prank war with out us? We could have done some serious damage."

James and Sirius smiled, "You'll be invited to the next one we have. I promise."

Harry looked around at the Order, "Are you serious? You really don't know who this is? How many have you gotten?"

"A lot mate," Ron replied. "A lot."

Harry shook his head in disappointment, "Wow, and you call yourselves the Order. I've seen one and I already know who it is. Maybe I'm special. Maybe this person loves me a lot."

"Who is it?' Molly asked.

"I'm not telling you," Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Why not?" Molly yelled. "We deserve to know."

Harry crossed his arms, "Because that's how it works. You don't tell me something I want to know, I don't tell you something you want to know. Even though, I always find out what you won't tell me. It goes both ways. So next time, maybe you'll decide to tell me. So now, I'm going to say bye and we're going to go back home. We have a super secret letter to talk about. Let's go."

"Wait!" Fred jumped up. "I'm not going to turn into a giant squid or sprout tentacles or die in seven days, am I?"

"You're not going to die," James smiled. "I promise you that."

"Or turn into a giant squid," Sirius laughed. "Even though that's a good idea. Then the one at Hogwarts would have someone to play with. But no, you're not going to sprout tentacles either."

"But," James ruffled his hair a little bit, "it seems like those horns are coming in faster than Sirius and I thought."

"You're going to turn into a gargoyle," Sirius sighed. "We thought the change would take longer but I guess not. Sorry, mate."

Fred passed out. James and Sirius cocked their heads to the side, "Think he'll be fine?"

Sirius kicked him, "I hope so. We wouldn't really do that to him. George, tell him that we were just joking when he comes around, okay?"

George nodded, "Okay, but I think I'll have some fun first." He poked his brother with his wand. "Does any have any grey paint, I can use?"

"Let's go," Harry said and started to turn away.

"Harry James-" Molly started to yell.

"Really?" Harry asked. "Are you really going to start something right now? It's going to get you nowhere. Clearly you adults, over the age of twenty-two can't handle this, so I'm taking it into my own hands and doing something about it."

"Harry-"

"Look, Molly," Harry almost yelled. "just drop it, okay. DA members I'll be in touch with you in a couple of days, maybe. I'm not sure yet. Just stay safe, please." He threw some Floo Powder in to the fireplace, "Sirius-"

"No, Harry," Sirius yelled. "You can't floo there from here. It's our super secret hiding spot no one can find out about. We have to apparate."

Without another word, Harry apparated on the spot. He landed in the middle of nowhere, his parents and uncle's right behind him. Harry tore the note up and threw the pieces on the ground and stomped on them, "I hate you. Why did you have to do this? This isn't fair."

Lily walked up to him, "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Everything is wrong," Harry yelled. "Everything isn't right. I don't understand anymore." Harry fell face first into the ground and started to punch and kick the ground, like a little kid having a tantrum.

James and Sirius watched him with quizzical expression and then started laughing.

"Don't laugh at me," Harry muttered into the earth. He then stood up, "You know what, that one note changes everything. It changes the war, drastically." Harry grabbed his hair and pulled on it making it stand up on end. James and Sirius fell to the ground laughing harder. "My life is over." Harry yelled. "This isn't right. This doesn't make sense."

Lily grabbed her son's shoulders, "Harry James Potter, you're life isn't over. Just explain to us what you mean. Help us understand."

Harry turned to Sirius, "Sirius, how far from the castle are we?"

James and Sirius stood up, holding on to each other for support, "Miles."

"Let's get going," Harry turned and walked away.

"Wrong way, Prongslet," Sirius pointed out.

Harry threw his arms up and started to walked the other way, "This sucks. This isn't going to end well, with anyone."

"Who wrote the letter, Prongslet?" James asked after they walked a few more miles in silence.

Harry got angry again and started to punch and kick the air cursing as he fell forward again.

James and Sirius tried not to laugh.

Harry sat on the ground as the others made a circle next to him, "I can't believe this is happening. This is such a bad day."

"'_Cause you had a bad day. You're taking one down'_", Sirius started singing. "'_You sing a sad song just to turn it around. You say you don't know. You tell me don't lie. You work at a smile and you go for a ride_.'"

"'_You had a bad day. The camera don't lie_,'" James added. "'_You're coming back down and you really don't mind. You had a bad day.'_"

"'_You had a bad day_,'" James and Sirius ended with a smiled. "'_Because you had a bad day_.'"

(Author's Note: AZlyrics, I thank you for the lyrics)

Harry, Lily and Lupin were starring at them the whole time with 'oh-my-god-are-they-really-singing-that-song-right-now?' expressions.

"Anyways," Lupin turned back to Harry. "Just tell us who wrote it and we'll go from there."

Harry took a breath, "Snivellus."

James, Sirius and Lupin's mouth all dropped open, shocked, "You have got to be joking."

Harry shook his head, "I know his hand writing. He used to write all over my essay's. I'm sure it's him."

"Who?" Lily asked.

"Snape," Harry replied. "Severus Snape."

"Your best friend, Lily," Sirius smiled sarcastically. "You remember him. You two were so close."

Lily stuck out her tongue at him.

Harry stood up and began walking to the Sirius Estate, "Look this is what **we're** going to do. **We** will go get him tomorrow night at Hogwarts. **We'll** go and break into Hogwarts, again, and just take him. Then **we'll** bring him back here and question him **together**. And then **we'll**-"

"Harry, we get it," Lupin interrupted. "We know that we're all going together."

"Who's going?" Sirius asked.

"**We're** going," James said, mimicking Harry, exactly. "And **we're** giong to question **him** and **we'll** have a great time."

"Uncle Padfoot, you're going to have to take the Anti-apparation jinx off the house tonight, okay?" Harry replied.

"Alright, Prongslet," Sirius smiled. "**I'll** take **it** off for **you**."

The five arrived at the Sirius Estate just as the sun was beginning to set.

"I'm going to bed," Harry yawned. "I'm tired."

"With purple skin?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, with purple skin," Harry retorted. "I'll take it off in the morning geez."

Sirius nodded his head, "He does need a nap. He's cranky."

Harry ignored him and walked up to his room.

Harry awoke later that night around midnight. He put on his stealth clothes and walked down to the entrance hall and quietly out the door. There he apparated to Hogsmead, thankful he didn't have to walk miles to apparate.

He started up the familiar road to Hogwarts careful not to be seen by anyone, "Okay Snivellus, here I come."

Author's Note: Well, I think this chapter is long enough. Wow, twelve pages. I hope you enjoyed it and please review. Thanks.


	9. The Kidnapping of Severus Snape

Harry landed in Hogsmead and he quickly scanned the grounds. It was empty, like completely empty. Even the shops and stores, Harry remembered to be opened all the time, were shut down. There was wood across doors and windows and all the lights were out.

The walk to Hogwarts was fairly easy for him. To his surprise, there weren't any Death Eaters patrolling the grounds or anything. The closest he got to a living thing was a bird that flew past him, more than a hundred feet away. He didn't go stealth, like Sirius and James would. He causally walked up, keeping out of the lights and staying in the shadows, just in case.

He noticed that the air around him grew colder and colder as he made his way closer and closer to Hogwarts. That's when he first saw them even though he already knew they were there. Dementors. Harry saw Dementors everywhere around the Hogwarts castle.

"Clearly, Voldemort doesn't want anyone going in or out of Hogwarts," Harry whispered. "He's gone all out."

He stayed at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, staying in the shadows. He really didn't want to have a face to face match with Dementors, he didn't need all the Death Eaters running out and telling Voldemort he was back. Harry didn't want to deal with that.

He didn't know how he was going to get past all these Dementors and the Death Eaters guarding the front doors. Harry knew that the moment a Dementor sensed him, he was done. He could, probably, take out all the Dementors and the one Death Eater and get inside Hogwarts but who knew how many Death Eaters were inside.

"Stupid dad," Harry spat. "Why did he have to take away the Marauders Map. That definitely would have helped."

He stood there trying to think of a plan but nothing came to him.

_Maybe I should just wait until morning and try to pass as a student._ Harry thought. _No, someone would recognize me. Malfoy probably. _

Just then the front doors opened and Harry saw the Dementors and the one Death Eater turn their attention to that.

"I'll take it from here."

Harry sighed, "I dislike you a lot right now."

"But Headmaster something could happen," The Death Eater pointed out.

"Nothing will happen," Snape spat. "The Dementors would handle it before anyone got to me. Go. They need more guards at the Gryffindor Common room anyways."

The Death Eater bowed and walked away.

"Expecto Patronum," Snape mumbled and sent all the Dementors away.

Harry rolled his eyes, "He's really starting to help me here?"

Snape leaned against the front oak doors and scanned the ground, as if looking for someone. Harry took a breath before sneaking up to the front doors. He stood there next to Snape, "Why You? You're evil."

Snape stole a glance, "You? I thought you ran away."

"I'm back now and I'm ready to kill you," Harry pointed out. "I would this second but my better judgment stops me. You're helping us, why?"

"We should leave Hogwarts before the Dementors get back," Snape said.

"I can take care of myself," Harry leaned against the other doors.

"I doubt it," Snape said. "You couldn't even handle occlumency."

Harry took a breath and turned to face him, "Because I had a lame teacher who didn't know how to teach it."

"You do realize you have purple skin and snow white hair, right?" Snape asked.

Harry waved his wand over his body, "Do you realize that you're retarded?"

"Moron," Snape whispered.

Harry took a breath before he turned and punched Snape square in the face, knocking him out, "You're really starting to annoy me."

A Moose, A wolf and A Sirius……..

James, Lupin and Sirius rolled out of the fireplace into the kitchen of Grimmuald Place, "No one panic but we have slight problem."

"Slight?" James yelled. "My son is missing!"

"You lost Harry?" Molly yelled, "How do you lose your own son, James?"

James shrugged his shoulder, "Sirius lost him."

"My godson did not run away from me," Sirius crossed his arms. "I think it was Remmie's fault."

Lupin's mouth dropped open, "I didn't do anything. You two are suppose to watch him."

"But you're the responsible one," Sirius pointed out.

"Stop," Tonks ordered. "It's okay."

"Okay?" Molly yelled. "What do you mean, it's okay? Harry's missing again! For all we know he could have went to find You-Know-Who or worse, he could have gone back in time. Again."

"This is Potter we're talking about," Moody growled. "He could be going back in time to save someone else."

"Who? Tonks asked.

"Dumbledore," Molly almost yelled.

Moody hit the table, "Someone put a tracker on that boy."

Just then Lily came out of the fireplace, "Hi, honey."

James, Sirius and Lupin all took a step back.

"They lost Harry," Molly pointed out.

"We did not!" Lupin defended themselves.

"We just-" James started.

"Misplaced him," Sirius ended.

Lily glared at the three Marauders, "You are never allowed to watch him again. Where is my son?"

"We figured he went back in time," Moody uttered.

"Look, let's get something straight," Harry barged in. "Just because I've gone back in time three times doesn't mean I did it again. At least not without dad and Uncle Sirius. I'm just saying."

"Three? What?" Lily and Lupin both yelled.

Harry stumbled backwards, "I meant two. Two times. I get my numbers mixed up. Three, two same difference. But I didn't go back in time but since we are on the subject of time travel, think about this. I could have gone forward in time and you wouldn't have noticed yet because it hasn't happened. So there. Ponder on that for awhile." The Order got quiet and looked at Harry with fear. Harry smiled, "Now, if anyone actually cares about where I went, I was questioning the person you all are to pathetic to figure out is sending the letters. And I'm still not going to tell you who it is because I don't have to. So there." He crossed his arms.

"You went without us?" Sirius mouth dropped open.

James mirrored his brother, "Why would you do that? You said we could go."

Harry sighed, "I'm sorry, but I only said that so you would leave me alone. I couldn't take you two. I had to be serious about this and you two wouldn't be a huge help. You would ask the most random questions and possibly knock him out-guess what I did? I punched him in the face and it felt good. But anyways, I'm sorry. I had to do this alone."

"We could have helped," Sirius pouted. "I really wanted to go with you."

"No offense to either of you," Harry took a breath, "I didn't want anyone else going. I would have gotten side tracked and seriously! You both **hate **him. It wouldn't have worked."

James and Sirius crossed their arms, "Don't talk to us. We're mad at you."

"Fine," Harry copied them. "I guess I won't tell you that our little friend is at your house, Sirius, tied to a chair, unconscious. I'll just keep that to myself."

James and Sirius both smiled, gave Harry a bear hug and apparated away. Harry turned to Lupin and Lily, "I think they love me again."

"You don't ever have to worry about them not loving you, Harry," Lily laughed. "I think it's impossible for them to hate you."

"You need to tell us who it is, Harry," Molly yelled.

"Yeah, maybe later," Harry sighed. "See ya."

With that he apparated away.


	10. TMI

Harry walked into the kitchen the nest day and found it empty and quiet. It was a good quiet because that meant everyone was occupied doing something. It was a bad quiet because that meant James and Sirius were up to something. Harry thought that he better go fine his dad and uncle before they did something stupid….without him.

He grabbed a water bottle and headed to out to the main entrance when Snape stopped him, "Potter, we need to talk."

"Have you seen dad and Uncle Sirius?" Harry asked.

Snape shook his head, "No, but we have to talk. Now."

Harry nodded his head, "What do you want?"

"There's someone else that can help," Snape sneered.

"Who?" Harry was interested.

"Draco Malfoy," Snape pointed out.

Harry froze, "What?"

"Yes, he can-"

"Harry, Harry!" Fred, George and Charlie ran up. "Harry, Harry."

"Potter listen to me." Snape demanded. "Harry, the potions are done," Fred said.

"But there's something else," Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Potter we must act!" Snape tried to yell over Fred, George and Charlie, who were also completing for Harry's attention.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron ran up to him.

"Potter, listen to me!"

"The Potions Harry!"

"The letters," Hermione pointed out. "They've arrived."

"Potter, we must do something.!"

"The Truth Potions Harry!" "The DA is waiting for us to respond!"

Everyone was fighting for Harry's attention by talking louder and louder and all at the same time.

"Potter, do something!"

"The potions, Harry."

"The letters!"

"We have to get him!"

"Something is wrong with half of the potions."

"Neville and Luna!"

"Stop," Harry ordered but no one heard him.

"Prongslet!" Lupin ran up. "You'll never guess what happened."

"Potter, you have to get him."

"Some are pink!"

"Seamus and Dean!"

"James and Sirius blew it up!"

"He can help, Potter."

"The potions, Harry."

"The letters. We need to get them."

"Prongs and Padfoot blew the whole thing up!

Everyone talked and talked at the same time and started to form a circle around Harry. Harry, wanting to be a good leader tried to get to everyone but people kept calling his name, complaining or asking for help. He was getting overwhelmed.

"Harry, we have a problem," Ginny walked up with Lily at her side.

"Potter, we have to get him. Now!"

"The potions. We need you."

"We have to get to the DA now, before something happens."

"You're going to flip when you see what James and Sirius did!"

"We lost James and Sirius, Harry."

"Potter!"

"Harry!"

"Harry!"

"Harry!"

"Harry!"

"Prongslet!"

"Potter!"

"Harry!"

"Harry!"

"Harry!"

"Prongslet!"

"Potter!"

"Harry!"

"Harry!"

"Harry!"

"Prongslet!"

"Everyone just shut up!" Harry yelled. "Now everyone one at a time-" Just then James and Sirius came out of nowhere and tackled Harry to the ground.

"Harry, I'm sorry!" James said. "I didn't mean to."

"Don't be mad, Prongslet," Sirius pleaded. "We'll fix it. Promise."

"Potter!"

"Harry!"

"Harry!"

"Harry!"

"Prongslet!"

"It was an accident!"

"We didn't mean to!"

"Potter!"

"Harry!"

"Harry!"

"Harry!"

"Prongslet!"

"Don't be mad!"

"We'll fix it!"

Everyone closed in around Harry and started getting in his face, everyone trying to talk over each other. Soon it became yelling and people started to push others to get Harry's attention.

"Everyone shut up!" Harry bellowed as something in the distance exploded. "Just shut up and back up. You're to close to me. Now," Harry took a calming breath. "I can only handle one problem at a time. I might have two ears but I only have one brain. Mum, Ginny as you can see dad and Sirius are here so your problem is dealt with. You can go and do something and I'll talk with you two later. Snape, you were first so you can stay here. Fred, George, Charlie go wait back in the basement and I'll be with you as soon as I'm done with Snape. Hermione, Ron please make your way back to the library and I'll be there as soon as I can. Dad, Uncle Sirius. You better go and fix whatever it was that Uncle Remmie said you blew up. Now, if I hear one word from another person, I'm going to start blowing things up. You may go."

Harry waited for everyone to leave before he turned to Snape, "Now what were we talking about?"

"Someone who can help," Snape repeated. "Someone that's one our side."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Draco Malfoy."

Harry stood there, motionless, "You mean Draco-I'm the core of all evil-Slythrin Pride-Loves anything that has to do with Voldemort-Malfoy? That Draco Malfoy?"

Snape nodded.

Harry shook his head, "I'm not sure we're talking about the same Malfoy. Because the Malfoy I'm talking about is the biggest Voldemort Supporter I've ever known. That can't be the same Malfoy you're talking about."

Snape sneered, "Draco Malfoy has changed. I'm his Head of House, I would know. We've been talking the last couple months and he's on your side."

Harry shook his head, "No, I don't believe it. How can the biggest Voldemort Supporter support me now? That just doesn't make sense."

"Well, it's true," Snape pointed out. "You have to go get him."

Harry took a breath, "Let's say for a second that I do believe you, Draco Malfoy is good and not evil. You are asking me to break not just into Hogwarts but a Hogwarts infested with Death Eaters and Dementors, just to save one person, who happens to be Draco Malfoy?"

Snape nodded.

"Why didn't you ask me to get him when I got you?" Harry asked. "That would have easier."

"You need to go get him," Snape ordered.

Harry smiled, "Do you care about him, Snape? That's sweet but as you can see I have other problems to be dealing with but Draco Malfoy is on my list. That will be the next project. But I since I can't do anything now, I must go see what Gred and Forge and Charlie did now." With that Harry turned on his heel and made his way to the dungeons.

The three Wesley's were sitting by a large cauldron and several little vials filled with clear liquids, "What can I do for you?"

"Potions are done," Fred pointed out. "That's good."

"Yes," Harry agreed. "Was that all you needed to tell me?"

Charlie moved and revealed thousands of little vials with pink liquids, "Some didn't turn out right, as you can see."

"Okay," Harry replied slowly. "And you needed me for what?"

"What do we do now?" George asked.

"Really?" Harry asked. "This is what you wanted to tell me?" Harry took a breath, "Throw the bad ones away and make some more. We're going to need as much as we can have."

"Okay, thanks!"

Harry walked out and to the library where Ron and Hermione where, "What can I do for you?"

"The letters came," Ron said. "You told us to tell you."

Harry nodded, "Yes, thank you. Um, they all will have to be separated when someone goes and gets them. Have Neville meet you, Ron at the petting zoo where I first talked to that snake at ten o'clock sharp in the morning. Hermione, you'll meet Luna at ten o'clock sharp tomorrow morning at that one coffee place. Uncle Remmie will meet Seamus in the back of that run-down clothing shop near the Muggle shopping center at ten o'clock sharp and Charlie will meet Dean at the Leaky Cauldron at ten o'clock sharp in the morning. I'll call a meeting tonight during dinner and explain everything else. Now since that's taken care of, I must go see what dad and Uncle Sirius blew up and something's telling me it's the Quidditch Field."

The closer Harry got to the field, the clearer voices became.

"Remmie, you know you can help us."

"Not my job."

"Please?"

"No! You're the ones who did it."

"Prongs, I'm blaming you right now."

"Me? I didn't do anything. You're the one who started it."

"I got the idea from you!"

"Don't blame me!"

"Who are we going to blame then?"

"Yourself."

"Prongs, what happened to the good days when we shared the blame?"

"That was before my son could blow me up."

Harry walked into the field and his mouth dropped open. The Pitch was indeed blown-up. Blackened holes were scattered all over the Pitch and pieces of grass were missing. The six golden hoops were actually destroyed. One hung upside side, another was gone, and pieces of others were missing, "What did you do?"

"Padfoot's fault!" James pointed.

"Me? It's your's!" Sirius retorted. "I bought the Pitch, why would I do this?"

"I don't care who's fault it is," Harry took a breath. "Just fix it. It's going to get very stressful around here and a little Quidditch will be good for everyone."

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked.

"Inside," Harry pointed out. "And, I don't want you two doing anything until this is fixed."

"You sound like my mum," James whispered.

"He sounds like Lily," Sirius mumbled.

"That's great," Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm glad I sound like girls. Remmie, please make sure they get this done."

Lupin nodded his head, "Okay."

Harry walked inside and flopped on the couch to relax. Everything was quiet and still. "Crap!" Harry sat up. "I still have to do something about Bill and Godrics Hollow. Can I not have a moment of silence?"

For the rest of the day, Harry went person to person making sure they were staying on track and there weren't any more problems. When it came to James and Sirius though, there were always problems. When Harry checked on them this last time, James and Sirius were wrestling each other yelling and screaming who's fault it really was. Harry sighed and gave up. He went into the kitchen to help Ginny and Lily prepare the dinner.

Everyone ate and talked about nothing really important. Everyone was carefree and relaxed, like there wasn't a war on the horizon.

Harry stood after everyone was done, "There's something we need to discuss. The DA will be arriving in the morning and I want everyone to listen to me. Hermione you will go get Luna, Ron you have Neville. Remmie, I need you to go meet Seamus at that run-down clothing store near the Muggle shopping center and ten o'clock sharp. Charlie, I'll need you to go get Dean and the Leaky Cauldron at ten sharp in the morning. Once you have them apparate them to the library. The library people, no where else. Fred, George you will be waiting in the library for them. Dad, Uncle Sirius, mum and Snape. You will be in a bedroom upstairs, not making any noise. I'll come and get you when I'm ready. Does everyone understand?"

"What do you need me to do, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing, you'll be with me the whole time," Harry smiled.

Fred stood up, "George and I are going to be in the library by ourselves?"

Harry nodded, "Yes and remember. It's not my library, it's Remmie's. And if you touch it, he might kill you. Believe me, dad and I would know. Does that sound good?"

Everyone nodded, so Harry continued, "Now what's more of a shock. Snape not being evil or James/Sirius/Lily being alive?"

"James/Sirius/Lily," Everyone agreed.


	11. DA

The next morning was very stressful for Harry. Not only did he have to worry about Hermione, Ron, Charlie, and Remmie but he had to worry about his dad and Sirius staying in the room while he told the DA members everything. After much arguing by James and Sirius, Harry decided that they were to stay outside the library door and make no noise.

"One little noise and I swear I'll turn your hair bright pink!" Harry threatened as he opened the door to the library. "Don't think I won't do it because I will." He slammed the door shut and turned to the DA. "Well, how are we this morning? I see that we all got here safely, that's good. Well, since we're here we might as well get started."

"Where have you been?" Dean asked. "You're disappearance was all over the _Daily Prophet._"

"I went to get help," Harry smiled. "But I'm not sure that help will help or not. But we'll get to that later. You are at the new headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, we are the Order now. The adults have decided that they didn't want my help and were questioning my every move so I branched off on my own. They are no longer apart of the Order and we don't answer to them anymore. We answer to me. You are at the Sirius Estate and will be living here until the war is over. You must listen to me. I'm responsible for everyone in this room and you will do well to listen to me. I make the rules and I call the shoots. No one enters or leaves this house unless told to or asks me to. You will have no outside communication what so ever. I'm taking every precaution I can to keep the DA and the new Order alive and ready for this war. Do we understand that?" Everyone nodded.

"I was gone for four months, I know that," Harry continued. "But I had to do it. You might think I was being selfish but I wanted all the help we could have. I don't think what I did was a mistake because my choices hadn't had any negative effects against me. A lot has happened in the months I was gone, I'm sorry. But I thought that the Stupider Order could handle it and I was wrong. I thought the Stupider Order would be smarter when it came to Voldemort but they weren't. They couldn't figure anything out, they couldn't protect what needed to be protected and they held back. This is why they can't be apart of our Order.

"You're going to have to trust me now," Harry said. "I'm going to be making decisions that are going to sound stupid, but are really going to help us. I'm going to have people join us and you're really going to hate me for that. Behind every decision I make is a reason. Even if you don't see or understand that reason, just trust me. I won't make any decision that will have a negative effect on us. I'm back now and I'm calling the shots. I don't care what other people, especially the Stupider Order, told you. You answer to me and you're on my side. We're fighting for the greater good. The other Order might be fighting for the greater good but they are no longer apart of the Order of the Phoenix. Does everyone understand, because I'm going to lay some heavy information on you in a couple minutes."

"We understand," Seamus said. "We just want to know where you were the four months we needed you the most. The Ministry got attacked and Voldemort is running it! The Minister is dead!"

Harry smiled, "I know. Isn't that great. I hated him."

"Harry," Neville started. "Hogwarts got attacked. Voldemort is deciding what they teach us. Snape is Headmaster. The four months you were gone, were they four months we needed you the most."

"I didn't know that was going to happen," Harry pointed out. "If I knew that was going to happen I would have put my trip off a couple days and helped you. I thought that if anything were to happen the Stupid Order would have help you. I'm sorry Hogwarts got attacked. I'm sorry I left. But you had the Stupid Order, you had the DA members, I taught, you had Aurors. I thought that the Stupid Order would be able to handle anything. They've been through this before. Then I thought that you DA members would be able to fight. I taught you. I taught you everything you needed to know. Everything you needed to know, you already knew. You've fought Death Eaters before, why couldn't you do it again? I don't care if Voldemort was there or not! You should have fought. But you didn't and whatever. I don't care. But don't act like your useless because you're not. You were taught by Harry Potter. You were taught by me, the person that can do wandless magic. The person that could do spells, adults can't even do. You're not useless, you could have done a lot. And on top of that you had Aurors. Where were they the whole time?"

"Fighting," Luna said.

Harry sighed, "None of this matters. I'm back and I'm pissed. I seriously thought that I should just let you do this yourselves. If you can't defend the Ministry or Hogwarts then what can you do? I know you're only kids but you've been taught for this. At least try. I know you can do better, you really can. And I'm going to prove it. I'm going to be working you to the bone. You're going to be doing spells in your sleep. And to make sure that you're really learning and be serious about this, I'm not going to be teaching you. Somebody else. Two people actually. And they are the smartest people I know when it comes to spells. Isn't that right Remmie?"

Lupin chuckled, "They're definitely are a lot smarter then everyone thinks they are."

"Where were you?" Dean asked.

Harry sighed, "I time traveled." Harry stopped and let that sink in for a couple minutes. "I went back in time to get help."

"Where did you go?" Luna asked.

"Which time?" Harry smiled.

"How many times did you go back in time?" Dean asked.

"Twice," Harry replied. "Both times to get help."

"Who did you get?" Neville asked.

Harry didn't say anything for a moment, "They can help. I know they can. They've been through this before. They can help us win."

"Who?" Seamus demanded.

"First let me tell you about something," Harry said. "I didn't just go back to save people. I went back to get a head start on things also. Horcruxes. They are something you put a piece of your soul into so you can never die. Before Dumbledore died, he told me all about them and we went looking for them. I went back in time to find them and destroy them. Voldemort made seven and before I can kill him I have to destroy all seven. I only have two left. His snake and him. After we get the snake we can kill him."

"So you did do work when you went back in time," Hermione stated. "He didn't just go back in time to play."

Harry nodded, "Do you understand?"

Everyone nodded, "You made it easier for us."

Harry smiled, "Yes and I got people to help us."

"You said you went back twice," Luna said. "Who did you get?"

It was quiet. Harry didn't know how to say it.

Just then the door flew open making everyone jump backwards. "Us." Harry watched everyone's expression. Some looked shocked while others looked confused and scared. Sirius, James and Lily came to stand next to him. "He saved us."

"But you're dead," Neville pointed to Sirius. "We saw you die."

Sirius shrugged his shoulders, "But here I am. Alive and well."

"Then you're his dad," Dean pointed out. "No one was lying when they said Harry looked exactly like you. Then you're his mum. James and Lily Potter."

"Mum, dad, Sirius, this is Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood and Seamus Finnegan." Harry pointed to each one as he introduced them. "Everyone, Lily, James and Sirius."

"I thought you were going to say you saved Dumbledore," Neville said.

Harry shook his head, "He had to go and he would have lectured me on time travel. You must listen to me. No one outside of this house and the Stupid Order know. The teachers at Hogwarts don't know, Voldemort doesn't even know I'm back. No one does. We must keep this between us." Everyone agreed but no one took their eyes off the Marauders and Lily. "Now since that's taken care of, there's something else. Believe it or not, that's the biggest shock, I have to tell you, according to me. There's someone else that will be staying with us."

"Against our will," Sirius crossed his arms.

"You're going to have to trust me on this," Harry said. "I know what I'm doing and if you can't handle this then there's no way you're going to be able to handle our next mission. We have a guest staying with us because he can help. He's been on Voldemort's side, he's been in on the plan. You're going to have to trust me. You can enter." Harry didn't have to turn to know when Snape entered the room because everyone's mouth dropped open. "Snape will be staying with us."

"But he was Headmaster," Seamus pointed out. "How did he get here?"

"I kidnapped him," Harry pointed out. "I went to Hogwarts and I kidnapped him. It wasn't that hard because he was outside, nothing compared to what we're going to have to do."

"What are we going to have to do?" Hermione asked.

"That brings us to our next mission," Harry smiled. "James, Sirius, Remmie, and I are going to break into Hogwarts."

"You do know that there are Death Eaters and Dementors everywhere right?" Neville pointed out.

Harry nodded, "But with the Marauder's Map, it should be no problem."

"Why are we breaking into Hogwarts again?" Sirius asked.

"Remember the trust thing I was talking about?" Harry asked. "You're just going to have to trust me on this. We are breaking into Hogwarts to kidnap……Draco Malfoy."

No one said anything, they just stood there with their mouths opened.

"Draco Malfoy?" Ron repeated. "Isn't he everything Voldemort?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I thought so too but Snape claims he changed. I want to know why and I'm going to figure it out. So we're going to plan a way to break into Hogwarts get him and get out. While we do that, no one leaves the house. You are to contact anyone, any age, that you think will be helpful. When you think you have a big list come run it by Lily and Ginny. If you need anything they will help you, because they probably have more patience than I do. There are rooms made up and you are free to do whatever. You can stay in here, or go to the dungeons or explore the house. Oh, and there is a Quidditch Pitch in the backyard. Have fun and don't leave this house without my permission. Thanks."

"We should disguise ourselves as Death Eaters," Sirius requested. "No would recognize us then."

Author's note: I'm going to be in Disneyland for a couple days and won't be able to write because I don't know if we're bringing the laptop or not so here's another chapter. I hope you like it. Until I get back, read and review! Thanks


	12. One way or Another

A week passed and nothing really interesting happened at the Sirius Estate, other than people trying to sneak out, which angered Harry. He had first caught Neville trying to sneak out but when caught by Harry, James and Sirius, he ran away in fright. The next night he found Dean trying to sneak out, the next day it was Fred then after that George then Seamus. Harry was getting annoyed and called for a meeting. It was only then did he find out that James and Sirius were telling them to and if they didn't obey, Sirius and James would prank them for the rest of their lives. Harry understood everyone's situation because he knew James and Sirius could be quite scary sometimes. Other then that, it was a quiet week. Everyone came to grips that James, Sirius and Lily were alive and they didn't mind it. They only thing most people, well everyone, had a problem with was the Snape and Malfoy thing.

After a long talk Harry explained everything. Horcruxes, the trip, everything. Even after that everyone was still a little iffy when it came to anything that related to Snape or Malfoy.

"You're just going to have to trust me!" Harry exclaimed a week later in the dining room.

"Dumbledore told us to trust him to and Snape killed him," Dean pointed out.

"On Dumbledore's order," Harry retorted. "Look, I've already explained everything I know, so if you're going to argue then you're just going to have to face Dad and Uncle Sirius. I'm not dealing with this. There's something else that's we're going to talk about."

Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Lily, Fred, George, Charlie, and Lupin were sitting in the dinning room waiting for the meeting, Harry called, to start. There were matters that needed to be dealt with, and Harry was putting them off long enough.

"Prongslet, we got him."

"Bit of a mission, son, but here he is."

James and Sirius walked in dragging Snape by the arms.

"I was already making my way down here, thanks," Snape sneered. "Now get off."

"We had orders, Snivellus," Sirius pointed out. "We were just following them."

"He can't be trusted, Harry!" Seamus exclaimed.

Harry turned back to the table, "If anyone else brings up Snape or Malfoy that goes against my word they will be sent to Sirius and James, who will decide what your punishment will be. Do I make myself clear? I'm done discussing this."

Everyone nodded staring at Sirius and James who were smiling and already thinking of ways to punish the wrong-doers.

"Now, I have a job for you all while dad, Sirius, Remmie and I are gone and you will do best to complete it before we get back," Harry started. "You will contact every person that was in the DA and if they decide to join us, then go and fetch them and bring them here. You're not to tell them anything until I get back. Not one word about Snape or my dad, or uncle. Not even my mum. Nothing. You're not going to tell them anything I've told you over this week and please make sure to follow those rules because I don't feel like dealing with anyone who breaks those rules. Oh, and tell them not to leave the house or they will be killed, and I'm not kidding."

Everyone looked at him with fear.

Harry smiled, "Well, I'm glad that we all understand each other. Snape you'll be staying here and hiding from everyone until I get back."

Dad, Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remmie, if you'll come with me, we having planning to do."

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"Hogwarts, of course. We have to save Draco Malfoy, I guess," Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm coming with you. I know the way around Hogwarts," Snape pointed out. "I can get in there easily."

"No, you aren't," Harry retorted. "You're staying here and letting the four of us go. We can go without getting ourselves detected and we have a special way to get around school without getting caught."

"I'm going," Snape took a step closer.

Harry crossed his arms, "Wanna make a bet? Dad, Uncle Sirius, make sure he doesn't go."

James and Sirius high-fived each other and smiled, "On it!"

Harry smiled, "Good." He turned to the DA. "I suggest you start with those letters. We're leaving at dusk. Hermione, Mum make sure no one does anything stupid."

They nodded and followed everyone to the library.

Harry turned to his two uncles, dad, and Snape, "You aren't going. That's final."

"He won't trust you," Snape sneered.

"He will if we tell him you sent us," Harry stated.

"No, he won't," Snape pointed out.

"Then we aren't going," Harry replied. "If he won't trust us then why should we try to kidnap him?"

Snape took a breath, "Kiara. Say 'Kiara' and he should trust you."

"Who is Kiara?" James asked.

"Someone very special to him," Snape turned and left. "I'm going. That's final, Potter."

"Prongs, Padfoot, have fun with that," Harry said and walked off. "Moony, if you'd come with me."

Remmie followed Harry out of the dinning room and into the kitchen, "It's going to take skill to get past the Dementors and Death Eaters, Harry. It won't be easy, even with the Marauders Map."

"We only need the Marauders Map to tell us where everyone is located," Harry explained. "We need a plan to get past the Death Eaters without getting exposed. Voldemort doesn't know I'm back yet and I want it to stay that way for now."

"I understand," Remmie replied. "Getting past those Death Eaters undetected might be hard but we should be able to think of something."

"Padfoot's idea of dressing up as Death Eaters, would it work?" Harry asked.

Lupin thought for a second, "It might but it would only get us so far. Right now, we should be focused on the Dementors, Prongslet. They're going to be the hardest. I'm surprised that they didn't detect you the first time."

Harry nodded, "I know. And I might not be as lucky this time."

Lupin nodded, "No, I'm sure we won't. All four of us have fears and they're strong, Prongslet. With all of us together, we'll get detected. Once we get our Patronus' the Death Eaters will be on us, disguise or not."

"So the Dementors will be the only things stopping us?" Harry concluded. "How do you get past them without being detected and without using our Patronus'?"

"Skillfully," Lupin sighed. "We could try to get past them. Just walk up and hope nothing happens."

Just then Hedwig flew in and landed next to Harry with the _Daily Prophet. _"Thanks, Hedwig."

He unfolded and read the cover title aloud, "_Headmaster of Hogwarts Gone Missing." _Harry silently read the article. "This isn't good, Moony. Not good at all. It says that Hogwarts has been under twice as much protection. Voldemort doesn't want anything in or out. More Dementors and more Death Eaters. This is bad. Dementors all the way into Hogsmead and the forest. They're surrounding every inch of Hogwarts. So are the Death Eaters. This won't be easy, nearly impossible."

Lupin took the _Daily Prophet _from Harry and looked at it. He then looked up from the paper and at Harry, "Really, Prongslet? This paper is a week old. It's published right after you took Snape. What took you so long to get it? Hey! Get her off!"

Hedwig, taking what Lupin said offensive, started to attack him.

"London is a long way from this house, Lupin," Harry crossed his arms.

"Get her off! Prongslet, get her off," Lupin tried to push the bird away but Hedwig only pecked at him more.

"Hedwig, he didn't mean it," Harry called and just like that Hedwig bit at Lupin's hand once more as she flew back to the table hit Lupin in the side of this head with her wing. "That doesn't matter Remmie. We still have to find a way around everything."

Lupin rubbed his head, "I guess we could try to dress up like Death Eaters but what are they going to say when they see us walking up? No one is allowed in or out of Hogwarts, according to your week old paper." Hedwig hooted loudly and stretched out her wings. Lupin ducked and moved away, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. They have double security now. Maybe we should hold off this plan until it simmers down."

Harry shook his head, "That's not an option. We have to do this now. The rest of the DA is coming tonight and I'm ready. It will be done tonight. No questions asked."

"Harry we might not be able to," Lupin stated. "What happens if we get caught?'

"We won't," Harry assured. "We won't get caught."

"You're right," Lupin shook his head. "The four of us will get past the Dementors, we can't avoid, go all the way up to Hogwarts undetected, break into Hogwarts and hope no Death Eaters hear us, go all the way down to the dungeons without being spotted, break into the Slytherin's Common Room, steal Draco Malfoy, run back up into the entrance hall hoping no Death Eaters are there, back through the grounds and back through all the Dementors we can't get past in the first place, disapparate back here all without being killed or spotted. Sounds good. Other than the fact that Death Eaters cover every inch of Hogwarts and Dementors are covering every inch of the grounds."

Harry was staring at him looking deep in thought, "Yeah. That's what we're supposed to do but maybe we should have a plan. I think walking up there would be a little risky."

"A little?" Lupin asked. "We'll get killed."

"Then we should dress up like Death Eaters," Harry suggested.

"Where are we going to get masks?" Lupin crossed his arms.

Harry thought for a moment, "When we go kidnap Malfoy, we'll stun a couple and grab their masks."

Lupin shook his head in disappointment, "Are you putting any thought into this at all, Prongslet because you're starting to sound like Padfoot."

"I am putting thought in to it," Harry said. "I just said that we should stun a couple Death Eaters, and take their masks when we kidnap Malfoy-oh wait. That doesn't work."

Lupin shook his head, violently, "No, it doesn't."

"Then what do you think we should do?" Harry questioned. "You're standing there shooting all my ideas down. Why don't you think of something."

"I don't have anything!" Lupin said. "Usually Prongs and Padfoot make the plans up and I just listen."

Harry sighed in defeat, also and eyed him, "You're no help right now."

Lupin stuck his tongue out at Harry, "Like you're doing any better."

"Don't test me, Uncle Remmie, because I will go all Voldemort on you," Harry eyed him.

Lupin sighed, "Look Harry, we have to think of something. We're doing this tonight."

"Maybe we'll just go and not think of a plan. Whatever happens, happens. We'll deal with it then," Harry thought.

Lupin looked at him like he was crazy, "You think we're just going to do this just like that? Without a plan or anything? Just go up there and hope everything will turn out?"

Harry nodded, "It could work."

"It's so stupid that it might work," Lupin said.

"I can make up good plans also," Harry laughed. "They might not be the smartest but they're good."

Lupin sighed, "We'll see how everything works out, tonight."

Snape walked in, James, Sirius, and Lily following, "Potter, do you even know where the Slytherin dormitories lay?"

Harry laughed, "Duh, I mean I've been down there before-" Lily turned to him. "I mean I think we'll be able to find it. I'll just follow the other Slytherin's. It can't be to hard."

Snape just eyed him.

"Dad, Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remmie, why don't you take care of your guest," Harry suggested. "In ten minutes meet me in the entrance hall."

James and Sirius didn't wait until Harry walked out of the room, Lily following, before they both tackled Snape to the ground.

Harry didn't look back and made his to the library where the rest of the DA were, "How is it coming along?"

"Fine," Hermione said, a little edgy.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Lily asked.

"Nothing," Hermione retorted and glared at Harry.

Harry leaned up against the wall, "I don't mean to be mean all the time. I just want this done as soon as possible so we can move on to our next task. I'm sorry, Hermione."

Hermione smiled, "It's fine Harry but do you honestly think we can do this before you get back? There's a lot of people."

Harry nodded, "Hermione, one thing I've learned at Hogwarts was that you can do anything."

"I hope that's not the only thing you learned, Harry," Lily said. "You had six years."

Harry laughed, "I learned other things also."

There was a scream and then everything went quiet.

"I don't want to know," Lily sat down next to Ginny. "What do you want me to do, Ginny?"

"Here start writing letter's to everyone on this list," Ginny placed a list in-between them. "When you're done, had them to Hermione and she'll mail them and cross off the name."

"Okay," Lily smiled and got to work."

"We're going to need Hedwig, Harry," Hermione said.

Harry nodded his head, "Hedwig!" A snowy white owl landed on his shoulder. "Hedwig, Hermione and Ron need you, okay? Listen to them while I'm gone."

Hedwig brushed up against Harry and landed on the window sill above where all the other owls were.

"How many people are you contacting?" Harry asked, standing by Ron.

"Well, right now we have fourteen people. All who were in the DA," Ron replied. "None from Slytherin and everyone we feel that we can trust."

Harry nodded, "Thanks. Thanks for everything everyone is doing to help. I really appreciate it."

"When are we going to start our training?" Fred asked.

"When everyone gets here," Harry smiled. "You should be starting in no time though."

"How are you going to kidnap Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I have no clue but we'll think of something. I'm going to go now and we should be back with one more person tonight."

"Good luck, Harry," Everyone smiled over at him.

Ginny, however, ran over to him, "If anything happens to you, I will kill you, Harry."

He smiled, "I'm the Boy Who Lived, nothing will happen to me." He bent down to kiss her.

"Ooo!"

Harry turned around and found his dad and two uncles, "Shove it. Is our guest taken care of?"

James, Sirius and Remmie nodded, "Yep. He's not going anywhere tonight."

Lily hugged James, "Be careful, James."

"Always am," James smiled and kissed her.

Lily then went to hug Sirius, Remmie and Harry, "Be careful, all of you."

"We know Hogwarts like the back of our hand," Sirius said fanning himself with a piece of parchment. "We got this covered."

"We have to go change, it's getting dark," Harry sighed. "We'll see you all later."

"Good luck!" They called again.

Harry, James, Sirius and Remmie changed into their stealth outfits and all met downstairs.

"Where is Snape anyways?" Harry asked.

Sirius, James and Remmie all began to smile, "You know, just hanging around." Then they looked up.

Harry slowly looked up and his mouth dropped open, "You have got to be joking!"

Snape was against the wall, at the very top of the ceiling, not facing down but he was far enough up that no one would see him if someone walked by. That didn't really surprise Harry at all, what surprised Harry was how Snape was being kept against the wall. Snape was taped, with different neon colors of duck tape. There was blue, yellow, pink, green and red. His wand lay against the wall on the other side.

"You like?" James asked. "We even put a silencing charm on him so no one can hear him and chase after us. We're brilliant."

"I thought of it, Prongslet," Lupin sounded proud. "That's my idea."

Harry nodded, "Never thought I'd see the day where Remus Lupin would think to duck tape someone to the wall." Harry was starring at him for a moment, "Is he knocked out?"

"Yeah," Sirius laughed. "He wouldn't stop moving around, so I knocked him out. It felt good."

"Well, let's get going," Harry turned his attention to the group.

"How are we going to do this?" Sirius asked.

"Well, we couldn't think of any plans so we are just going to walk up and hope nothing goes wrong," Harry explained. "So everyone stay close and oh, um don't use your Patronus unless you really, really, really need to. There will be Dementors and Death Eaters everywhere so try not to use any magic what so ever."

They all nodded and walked outside of the Sirius Estate to begin the hardest journey of their lives.


	13. Dementors and Death Eaters

A/N: When your author yawns she sounds like Chewbacca.

They apparated right **outside** Hogsmead station, all back to back with their wands pointed out. It was pitch dark and ice cold, but no signs of Dementors yet.

"Follow me," Harry instructed but his dad held him back.

"Harry, you should be in the middle, the Dementors and Death Eaters will want you the most," James replied. "Moony, you're the only one who hasn't died yet, you go first."

Lupin stared at him, "So? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Who cares just no one get lost," Harry whispered loudly. "And keep close. I don't want to have to take another trip into the past."

"What if one of us does die?" Sirius asked, as they began their walk up to Hogsmead.

"Then I'm going to have to go back in time," Harry pointed out. "But let's hope nothing like that happens. Shh, we're getting close now. Stick together and be quiet."

"I've never faced Dementors before, Prongslet," James whispered. "I've only heard of them, but never had to face them. I don't even know what my Patronus is."

"Me either," Sirius whispered.

"You're Aurors!" Harry pointed out. "You've never had to face Dementors?"

Sirius shook his head, "We never came around them. Someone else always had that."

"They didn't want their best Aurors being attacked by Dementors, son," James pointed out. "What if we had died, then what? They'd be left with Aurors that aren't good."

"We need to hurry," Harry pointed out.

The four of them started walking through Hogsmead in a close circle, everyone's shoulders bumping into each others. Then it got really cold, ice cold and Harry felt like he'd never be happy again, "Hide, they're coming."

Harry, followed by the others, hid behind a corner of a building, "Dad, Uncle Padfoot, stay close to Uncle Moony and me. Really close, we're going to hold them off. Uncle Moony, stay behind them and watch the back, I'll be in the front."

"What? You're not leading this, Harry," Lupin, James and Sirius grabbed his arm. "I'm not letting you."

"I'm not arguing," Harry almost yelled. "I've done this before anyways. We don't have much time, they're closing in. Let's go. _Expecto Patronum!" _Harry turned around the corner as the stag erupted from his wand and hit the Dementors in front holding them back. "Let's go!"

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Lupin called and his Patronus emerged from his wand holding the ones off behind them. Lupin was quite happy no one could see his Patronus.

Harry and Lupin made a barrier back to front with their Patronus, making sure everyone was safe.

"_Expecto Patronum_," Harry called again, making the stag reappear.

"Is that-me?" James whispered.

Sirius nodded, "Yeah, it is."

James smiled but dropped the subject because right now was not the best time.

"_Expecto Patronum_," Lupin called again. "Prongslet, they're closing in, I can't fend all of them off."

"We're almost to the forest," Harry called. "Keep them occupied a little longer."

Harry kept making the stag appear and walked towards the forest. He knew if he could get everyone into the forest, cast one last huge Patronus, they'd be okay, as long as Death Eaters didn't see or hear them.

"Prongslet, a little help back here," Lupin called. "_Expecto Patronu_m!"

"_Expecto Patronu_m!" Sirius yelled and a huge wolf shot out of his wand and ran at the Dementor closing in on Lupin. "Let's go."

"We have to get to the forest." James called.

"Go, dad," Harry yelled. "Padfoot, get to the forest. I'll hold them off."

"We're not leaving you, Prongslet," Sirius called. "We can do this."

"No," Harry turned his stag behind him and just as Sirius turned his wolf to the front, they were now facing each other. "I can do this, Padfoot. I've done this before in third year. Trust me. We're nearly there. I'm going to cast one Patronus and you're to follow that into the forest, I'll be right behind you, promise."

Sirius and James made eye contact then looked back at Harry. Sirius' wolf erupted out of his wand again and Harry's stag came back to help, "Prongslet, I swear if anything happens to you, I'll kill you."

"Padfoot, duck!" Harry yelled and sent his stag to get the approaching Dementor. "We only have one shot at this. Let your patronus die out and when you see mine run after it."

The stag and wolf hit one last Dementor before it went dark, chills running down everyone's back. Harry took a breath as he felt everyone press against him. He closed his eyes and let all the memories of the days at Godrics Hollow, back in time, and the prank wars. He wanted to feel as happy as he could. He remember back to when he first saw his dad and mum. He remember back to when he first hugged his mum, he remember back to seeing them when he thought they were gone...again. He thought about the last few weeks with his dad with him. He started smiling and let the happiness fill him up. He raised his wand thinking of one last memory. His dad and Sirius reunited, the happiness he brought everyone.

It happened so fast. One second they were standing in complete darkness, coldness closing in around them then they were standing in bright light. He flashed opened his eyes and saw his stag erupt out of his wand, brightening everything up. He watched his dad, Sirius and Lupin as they followed the stag into the forest, making a clear way for them. He didn't register that they had been calling his name until the darkness took over him again.

"Prongslet!"

"Where are you?"

"Answer me, Prongslet."

Harry didn't wait a second after the that when he emitted another stag from his wand and ran into the forest, running into Sirius and James, who caught him, all falling backwards.

Harry stood up, "See, I'm good. Told you I could do it"

Sirius and James just looked at him.

"The Dementors will be back." Remus pointed out.

"We can follow the forest to Hagrid's hut," Harry stated. "From there we can go up to the castle."

"We should have just went through Huneydukes and up the secret passage," James thought.

"That probably would have been easier," Harry laughed. "But we like doing things the hard way."

The stayed in the shadows of the forest, trying not to draw attention.

"Can't Hagrid help us?" Lupin asked.

Harry shook his head, "He could but he doesn't know dad and Uncle Padfoot are alive and I really don't feel like explaining it….again. There's to much to tell. Dad, open the Marauders Map and see if we have the clear."

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_," James smiled and watched the map show up. "As for the Dementors they're making their way back to the village and disappearing off the map, which is good."

"They must have sensed something down there," Lupin stated. "Something they want a little more of."

"What about the castle?" Harry asked as they came across Hagrid's Hut.

"Hagrid's in there, Prongslet," James pointed out. "He's on the other side of the wall."

"The castle, dad," Harry stressed. "Focus on Malfoy and the castle."

James flipped a couple flaps, "He's in the Slytherin Common Room with some people."

"What about the Entrance Hall?" Harry asked as they made their way around Hagrid's Hut.

James flipped back some more pages in the Marauders Map, "Uh well, it won't be easy, son."

"Everyone stun as many Death Eaters as you can and don't say anything," Harry instructed. "And close your mind, don't let them see what's coming."

"We should change into our animagus'," Sirius suggested. "They won't see that coming. We all can run down faster then the Death Eaters can."

"We can but Uncle Moony can't," Harry pointed out. "But that's a good idea. Here, I got a plan. Dad, how many Death Eaters are there in the Entrance hall?"

James counted, "Six."

"Where are the closest ones?" Harry asked.

"On your way to the Dungeons we'll run into three, all spaced out. Then they're some stationed only a couple feet away," James replied, flipping pages over and scanning the Marauders Map.

"This is what we're going to do," Harry started.

**Meanwhile at the Sirius Estate…..**

"How many are left?" Ginny complained. "My hand is going to be stuck like this; I can't write another letter."

Hermione looked down at the list, "Only three. Ron and the other guys went to go retrieve some the of members."

Ginny laid her head down, "Where did Lily go?"

"To find Professor Snape," Hermione stated, sending out another letter.

"He isn't our Professor anymore, Hermione," Ginny replied. "Luna are you done?"

Luna sent off one, "Yes. I just finished my last one."

Ginny tied one last letter to Hedwig and she flew off, "If I have to write another letter, I'll kill myself."

"How many people did we send letters to?" Ginny asked.

"A lot but only some replied," Hermione sat in a chair. "And they're mostly from the DA."

Ginny turned to her, "Did you invite Cho Chang?"

Hermione nodded, "Yea."

Ginny glared at her, "I don't like her."

"Well, it isn't like you're going to have to be around her all the time," Hermione replied. "She won't be sharing a room with you either, judging that you sleep in Harry's bed all the time. You won't even have to talk to her. Just be a little a nice every once in awhile."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "If she even looks at Harry, we'll have a problem Hermione."

Just then Ron apparated in, "Did you really have to invite him, Hermione? Harry hates him."

Ernie MacMillan was standing next to Ron, "So where is he?"

"Not here," Hermione crossed her arms. "You aren't allowed to leave this room until Harry gets back and tells you, you can."

Fred apparated in with Katie Bell on his arm, "He got invited?" He quaked at Ernie. "You must be mad."

Not a moment later, George apparated with Angelina Johnson, "Harry won't be to happy, he's here."

Dean apparated in with Cho Chang, "I got her. Who's next?"

Ginny crossed her arms and looked away.

"We have to wait for Neville and Seamus to come back," Hermione stated.

Neville apparated into the library with Lavender Brown followed by Seamus who apparated with Susan Bones.

Hermione looked at her list and crossed names off as she looked at everyone, "Ron and Neville you two go get the Patil twins. Padma will be at the Leaky Cauldron in two minutes and Parvati will be outside the Leaky Cauldron in three minutes time. Seamus you can go get Lee Jordon-"

"I want to!" Fred and George yelled.

"Seamus, he'll be around the corner of the Leaky Cauldron," Hermione started up again. "Fred, George," Hermione sighed, "I need you to go get the….Creevey Brothers."

"You're joking?" Everyone asked.

Hermione shook her head, "Nope. Sorry. Just go. We'll deal with everyone when everyone gets back."

Ron, Neville, Seamus, and The Twins apparated away, not looking to happy.

Ginny turned to everyone, "Hello everyone. I'm Ginny and that's Luna and Hermione. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable because we aren't allowed to leave this room until Harry gets back, and that might be awhile. So get to know everyone and make yourself comfortable."

"Where did Harry go?" Cho asked.

"Somewhere," Hermione said before Ginny got a chance. "He and some other people will be here soon."

Within ten minutes, Ron, Neville, Fred and George and Seamus apparated back with Patil twins, Lee Jordon and the Creevey Brothers.

"Seamus you can go get Hannah Abbot since Charlie isn't back yet," Hermione said. "She'll be at the café across from the Leaky Cauldron."

He disapparated and only a few minutes later, apparated back, "Here you go Hannah."

She smiled and sat next to Ginny.

"Where's Charlie?" Hermione paced back and forth. "I knew he shouldn't have been given two people to go and fetch." At the moment another owl flew in and landed on the table. Hermione read it, "Ron, can you go get Michael Corner? He's actually inside the Leaky Cauldron."

"But I don't like him," Ron muttered but disapparated, only moments later reappearing with him.

"We only have to wait for Charlie now," Hermione started pacing again.

All was quiet after that. No one dare say anything because they felt the tension between some people, who were anticipating Charlie's return.

"Well, that wasn't easy-sorry," Charlie had apparated in, scaring almost everybody. "Aurora, here was difficult to find. But I have Bella and Aurora. That's all that matters."

"Thanks Charlie," One of the two girls said.

"Right," Charlie smiled. "This one's Aurora," He pointed to the girl on his left arm. She had medium length shiny black hair and deep hazel eyes. "And this one is Bella." Bella was the one on Charlie's right arm. She had medium brown hair with deep brown eyes.

"Well, since everyone is here I guess we should go over some ground rules until Harry gets back," Hermione stated. "Harry said that until he comes back that we're supposed to stay in here and not break anything."

"How long is he going to be gone?" Hannah asked.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea, but I hope he's doing okay."

**Meanwhile with the Others…**

Harry, James, Sirius and Lupin were standing right outside the Oak front doors of Hogwarts, "How's the Map looking dad?"

James nodded, "It's good. There's only six in there right now."

"Ready?" Harry asked and took out his wand. "Let's go."

They all faced the door, "_Bombarda_. _Reducto._"

Harry, James, Sirius and Lupin blasted the front doors open and rushed in. The Death Eaters turned and without another breath started shooting spells at the four Marauders.

They split up and ran opposite ways, hiding behind suites of arms and statues.

"_Muffiato," _Harry pointed to the passage that leads to the Dungeon, hoping no more Death Eaters heard. "Stun them or something!"

James was situated behind a statue watching the Map, "We're still- hey you do not do that. _Expelliarmus." _James pointed his wand at the Death Eater that just attacked Harry.

"Padfoot, duck! _Sectumsempra_," Harry called the spell flying over Sirius and hitting the Death Eater behind him.

"_Impedimenta_," Lupin shouted. "_Expelliarmus." _The Death Eater flew against the wall, past out.

"Prongslet, move," Sirius shouted.

Harry ducked just in time for a green cruse fly over his head. When he stood up he looked over at the Death Eater, "Was that, what I think it was? Oh it's on. _Sectumsempra. _Now, what?" The Death Eater fell to the ground his hands over his bleeding face. "Two more! Hurry up."

"_Expelliarmus," _James and Sirius both yelled and the remaining Death Eaters, who flew against the back way.

Harry walked into the middle and met the others, "Let's go."

At the moment, Harry turned into his animagus Wolf, Sirius turned into his dog and James took his stag form. Lupin led them down the stairs into the Dungeons. They only came across two Death Eaters, Lupin stunning them. One Death Eater was blocking the Slytherin Common Room entrance.

"_Expelliarmus," _The Death Eater yelled.

"_Expelliarmus." _Lupin yelled as he ducked the Death Eaters curse. The Death Eater slammed against the wall and fell past out. Lupin turned to the stone wall, "_Bombarda." _

Hoping that the stone wall would blow up, nothing happened. "_Bombarda," _Lupin called again.

Again, nothing happened. "How are we going to get in?"

Harry, Sirius and James transformed. James took out the Map, "Draco is in the Common Room with a girl. They're alone. Death Eaters are in the Entrance Hall now, checking the others. We have to move."

Harry held his wand up to the stone wall, "I'm going to kill Voldemort for making my life so hard. _Bombarda._" Just like that the stone wall, blew up relieving the Slytherin Common Room.

James, Sirius and Lupin turned to look at him, "Sometimes I think you're to powerful, Prongslet. I'm just saying. You could be the next Lord Voldemort."

Harry climbed through as the Slytherin's appeared in the Common Room, "Nobody move." Harry instructed. Sirius, James, and Lupin followed him in and looked around.

Harry looked around at all the students, "He moved. Where is he?"

James looked back down at the Map, "Well, if you're right there then he's behind the third person from the right, back four people."

"Draco Malfoy, come here," Harry yelled. "You're coming with us."

The crowd moved away from Malfoy, who sat there staring at them, "No. Who are you and what do you want?"

"You need to come with us, now," Harry urged. "It's important."

"No, I'm staying," He drew his wand. "Leave."

Harry sighed, "You don't want to do that. I just blew threw a really strong thick wall."

Lupin stepped forward, "Kiara."

Malfoy's mouth dropped, "How do you know her?"

"A friend," Lupin replied.

"_Expelliarmus," _Draco shouted. "Don't touch her."

"She can come with us," James yelled. "Just hurry up. Prongslet, the Death Eaters are making their way down. And there's a lot of them."

Harry walked over to Malfoy and grabbed his arm. He went into a whisper, "We kidnapped Snape. Get the girl and come with us, if you want to live. Snape sent us and we have to hurry."

Draco reached behind him and took someone's hand, "Let's go. We're leaving, Kiara."

"Good, now you're going to have to listen very carefully," Harry instructed. "Stay very close to the Stag. A wolf will be right behind followed by a guy."

As Harry explained James and Sirius turned into their animagus'. Harry dragged him over, "Stay with Draco and the girl. Don't let anyone take them or hurt them."

The stag stood behind Draco and Kiara. For being in Slytherin, Kiara didn't look the part. She was very pretty with long blonde hair and bright ocean blue eyes.

Harry turned to Lupin, who was looking at the map, "We must hurry, Prongslet. The Death Eaters are coming down here."

Harry handed the map to Lupin and shoved it in his pocket and got really close to Draco and Kiara to whisper, "Draco, Kiara, listen to me very carefully. The dog and stag are going to lead you out of the dungeons and on to the grounds. I will be right behind you as a wolf and that guy," He pointed to Lupin, "he'll be right behind me, hexing as many Death Eaters as he can. Now, to make this look real you're going to have to act like you don't want to come with us. Try to make attempts to escape but don't really. Yell and scream and try to run away. Do what you have to do to make it look real. We'll be right there to make sure nothing happens to you. Trust us. We'll be out of here in no time. Do you understand?"

They both nodded.

"Good, start now," Harry whispered and grabbed both of their arms, "You're coming with us."

"Let go of us," Draco tried to release Harry's grip. "Let us go."

Harry gave them to Lupin, who took hold of their arms, "Watch them and keep them with you. You know what to do." He turned to the Slytherins, "If anyone of you follows us, you'll be killed." He turned to the dog, "Do your thing."

The dog jumped behind Harry to the group of Slytherin's and growled, they jumped back afraid. He barked a couple times until Harry turned on him, "No, not them. The others."

Sirius retreated and ran out of the hole and up to the steps where he could hear Death Eaters. He turned to Lupin and the stag, "Go and watch those two. They are important to our plan."

"Let go of us," Draco demanded.

"Draco, he's hurting me," Kiara complained. "Let go. Get off."

"Let go or my father will hear of this," Draco sneered. "He'll do something you know."

"Your father won't be able to find you," Lupin said and pulled them forward. "You'll never see this place or them again. Get moving."

Harry ran in front of them and when he got to the entrance hall, stood next to Sirius, facing at least a dozen Death Eaters. He stopped, "This dog can take you out. He's the Grim."

"He's the not the Grim," A Death Eater said a bit uneasy.

"We'll see," Harry said. "You won't have to find out, just don't move."

"What does that mean-"

"Get off," Harry could hear Draco's voice get closer. "Get off of me, or I'll hex you. Go, Kiara! Run."

Harry looked over to the dungeon entrance and saw Kiara appear in it, "Help! They've taken Draco."

The dog ran over at Kiara before she could take another step, bit her robe and dragged back over to Harry, who took her arm, "One move and I'll set this Grim on you."

"Help," Draco and Lupin appeared. "Help us! Hex them or something, don't just stand there."

A stag and Lupin got Kiara's arm and backed towards the Great Hall doors.

"You won't get far," A Death Eater pointed out. "Dementors will be on you, like nothing else."

"How do you think we got in here?' Harry asked.

"Let them go. But get Draco. Don't let Draco leave the grounds."

Harry recognized that voice but couldn't see where it was coming from. He tensed when he heard it, even Sirius stopped to look for it's owner.

"They won't get far," It said again. "They won't get as far as the forest without running into the Dementors, they're standing right outside the doors, waiting." Then she appear. "As long as Draco stays in the grounds, he's safe."

Sirius had to jump in front of Harry, to keep him back. James seeing this, even went to stand in front of him.

"Either he'll get _kissed _or he'll die," Bellatrix said. "Just like everyone else."

"Don't," Lupin shouted. "Don't do it, Prongslet. Not here, not now."

Harry looked down at the dog and stag, "I made a mistake. We need you."

They transformed, and Sirius took Harry's arm, "Later, Prongslet. I promise you'll get to do it another time."

Bellatrix eyed Sirius and Harry, "Sounds familiar, doesn't it?"

"What do you mean?" A Death Eater asked.

Bellatrix stood in front of the others, "Those voices. Haven't you heard them before?"

"Padfoot, on the count of three blast the doors open," Harry whispered.

Bellatrix went on, not hearing Harry, "I swear! It just can't be possible."

"One, two-" Harry whispered.

"_Bombarda_!" Sirius yelled at the doors and the same time James hexed as many Death Eaters as possible.

"Get Draco! Get him, don't let him leave!"

Harry turned, he heard Kiara scream, the cold crimpling on to everyone, and faced Dementors. He closed his eyes as Sirius, James and Lupin hexed as many Death Eaters and tried to think of as many happy thoughts as possible.

_Sirius is alive. _

"Prongs, duck!" Lupin shouted. "Hey, don't move!"

_My dad and mum are alive._

"Padfoot, don't kill any. Not yet." James yelled. "_Expelliarmus! _

"_Expecto Patronu_m!" Harry yelled and a huge Stag erupted from his wand and blacked the Dementors form coming in the school, "Follow me and stay close."

"Don't just stand there, do something," Draco yelled as he struggled against Lupin's grip. "Get off!"

Harry led them, followed by Lupin holding Draco and Kiara, then James and Sirius behind them, trying to fight off as many Death Eaters as they could.

"Walk faster," James called.

"A lot faster, Prongslet," Sirius stressed. "What was that, Prongs?"

"I don't know," James laughed. "I thought of a random curse and it made their shoelaces tie themselves together."

"_Expecto Patronu_m!" Harry called and another stag burst out of Harry's wand.

"I don't like these things, Draco," Kiara said. "They're making me feel sick."

Lupin let both of them go as they started to run across the field, "Stay close and don't get close to the Dementors."

Draco took Kiara's hand and kept right behind Lupin, "Where are you taking us?"

"Somewhere safe. _Expecto Patronu_m!" Harry said. "How's dad and Uncle Padfoot?"

Lupin looked behind him, "They right behind us. The Death Eaters have stopped chasing us. They didn't get past the Dementors."

"Good, tell them to help with the coming Dementors," Harry pleaded.

They didn't run into any Dementors since the doors of Hogwarts.

Panting, they all stopped right at the entrance of Hogsmead. Harry turned, "Draco, Kiara you're going to have to stay really close and don't freak out. Dad, Uncle Padfoot, stay back there and help with the Dementors. We're apparate at the end of Hogsmead."

"Where are you apparating?" Kiara asked.

"Potter?! Is that you?" Draco asked.

Harry froze, "That isn't important. Just listen to us."

Draco's mouth dropped open, "You kidnapped Professor Snape?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, Malfoy, I did. Anything else you want to know?"

Draco eyed him but didn't say anything else.

"Let's go," Harry turned and they started through Hogsmead.

Harry thought they were really lucky before they didn't come across any Dementors, even Sirius and James noticed.

"Maybe they all left," James said. "They're scared of Mr. Harry James Potter."

"We're really lucky," Sirius said proudly. "We have it so easy right now."

"You're going to jinx it," Lupin called back.

"They just did," Harry stopped and Lupin ran into him.

Harry felt it. Coldness was running up his spine and somehow it didn't seem right. They were right there, right at the end of Hogsmead only feet from apparating out. The Dementors couldn't come at a worse time. It got colder and colder in only seconds, "_Expecto Patronu_m!" Harry took a step back. He was face to face with a dozen Dementors.

"_Expecto Patronu_m!" Lupin called and pointed his Patronus to the back, where James and Sirius started cracking up.

"What is that?" James asked through laughs. "Is that a bunny?"

"Dad," Harry struggled. "Dad."

James and Sirius stopped laughing instantly, "_Expecto Patronu_m!" A huge dog erupted from James' wand and a huge wolf erupted from Sirius' wand and rushed to the Dementor only inches from Harry.

Harry shook his head, "_Expecto Patronu_m!" His stag came back. "Let's go."

With Harry's Patronus at the front, Lupin's at the end and James' and Sirius' in the middle, the six were completely safe. They walked the rest of the distance to the end of Hogsmead, surrounded by everyone's Patronus, "Dad, you and Uncle Padfoot take Draco and the girl. Uncle Moony and I will hold the rest off."

"Prongs?! Prongs?"

Harry froze as he heard Sirius frantically call for his dad. Harry turned around and order his Patronus to light up where Sirius was standing. Harry say him. James was standing only inches away from a Dementor, "Dad what are you-No!" James collapsed. Harry started to run over to him, "Uncle Moony get them out. Go, now! _Expecto Patronu_m!"

The Dementor over James got blasted away, "Dad?! Dad, no wake up." Harry fell to the ground beside him. "Dad, please."

"_Expecto Patronu_m!" Lupin called and his bunny blasted the Dementor away from Harry.

Sirius started to run over but stopped because a Dementor flew in front of him. Behind the Dementor he saw his godson and best friend become in circled by Dementors, "NO! _Expecto Patronu_m!" His wolf blasted the Dementor in front of him and a couple circling Harry and James. For a brief moment he saw James lying on the ground with Harry bending over him, "Prongslet!"

"_Expecto Patronu_m!" Lupin called and help get some of the Dementors away. "Harry James Potter don't do that! Get up and fight."

Harry looked up, Sirius was the tears fall down his cheeks, "Prongs?! Moony, something's wrong!"

"Padfoot just grab them and apparate out," Lupin called. "I'm leaving with them. Get them out, now."

Sirius took a breath and ran as fast as he could to Harry and James. He fell beside Harry, "Come on, Prongslet. He's going to be okay." He grasp both James' and Harry's arm and apparated out of Hogsmead.


	14. FatherSon

Harry felt himself land on hard ground and bright lights met his eyes and pulled off his mask, Sirius and Lupin doing so also.

"Prongslet, let me have him." Lupin rushed over. "Draco, Kiara, don't move."

Sirius struggled to get Harry to release his grip on his dad, "Prongslet, let go. Let Moony, take care of this."

Harry struggled against Sirius' grip, "No, let me go! I want to see my dad!"

Lupin levitated James into the air and rushed him upstairs and disappeared into a room.

"Moony!" Harry yelled. "Moony, bring him back. Sirius let go."

Lily appeared at the top of the stairs just when Ginny and Hermione appeared around the corner.

"What happened?"

Sirius had his arms wrapped around Harry's chest, "Hermione, go back to the library and make sure no one leaves."

"Where's James and Remus?" Lily asked. "Sirius where are they?"

Sirius looked up at Lily, "Don't get scared, Lily. He'll be okay?"

Lily put her hand over her mouth, "Remus, where are you? Where's James?"

"I want to see dad!" Harry yelled. "Padfoot, get off!"

Sirius slammed Harry against a wall, "Will you stop yelling for a second, Prongslet and just shut up?"

Ginny walked over, "Harry, it's going to be okay."

"Remus?" Lily yelled. "Where is my husband?"

Remus ran out, "He's going to be fine. Just everyone relax for a second."

Sirius let his grip up only a little and somehow Harry manage to get squeeze out from him. He only took two leaps before Sirius caught him again and they both fell to the ground, "You're scaring your mom, Harry!" Sirius pointed out. "You're scaring Ginny. Will you relax for two seconds so Remmie can tell us what's up?" Sirius sat on his back.

Harry stop struggling and looked up at his mum. Lily was in tears. Harry calmed down and took a breath, "You can get off."

"I don't think so," Sirius said. "Remmie you can began."

"James only passed out," Remmie pointed out. "He'll be fine. You don't have any reason to be flipping out."

"Can I see him?" Lily asked.

Lupin nodded, took her hand and held her away.

"Why can't I see him?" Harry yelled.

"Because you keep yelling, Prongslet. That's why," Sirius stated. "Shut up. You still have to do something about Draco and Kiara."

Harry nodded, "Fine. Get off."

"Promise," Sirius eyed him. "You won't run off?"

"I promise," Harry rolled his eyes.

Sirius got off of Harry and helped him up. He brought Ginny into his arms and just held her there.

"You're never doing anything like that ever again, Harry," Ginny whispered. "What if something happened to you?"

"I'm okay," Harry assured. "I just want to see my dad."

"I know," Ginny sighed. "He'll be okay, thought. Remus said he would."

Harry nodded, "I know." Harry kissed her.

Ginny smiled, "Everyone's waiting for you."

"We have to get Snivellus down first," Sirius noted.

"You do that and I'm going to go to the library," Harry placed his arm around Ginny. "Uh, Ginny, you know Draco Malfoy and that's his girlfriend, Kiara. Kiara this is Ginny."

"Wait," Kiara said. "I thought you left. Everyone said you left."

Harry nodded, "Because I did."

"He's not supposed to be alive," Draco pointed to Sirius. "Bellatrix killed him."

Harry took a breath, "Well, he isn't. That girl you saw with Lupin was my mother. My father was the one that past out."

"They died, also," Draco said. "Your parents died, Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Sirius get Snape. I don't want to have to explain right now. I'm saving that for later. Get Snape and meet me in the library with Malfoy and Kiara."

Sirius nodded and waved his wand up to the ceiling and Snape levitated down.

Ginny and Harry walked into the library and everyone was talking in a rush and loud. When people started to notice him, they stopped talking.

Harry went to stand with Hermione, Ron and the Twins, Ginny right beside him, "I'm only going to say this once and everyone better listen to me. Right now, the moment of truth. Either trust me every step of the way and listen to everything I say or leave. I'm not saying anything until you agree to that so if you think you won't be able to handle that, leave NOW!" Harry waited a couple of moments but no one moved.

"We're leaving Harry," Fred joked. "We can't handle your mood swings."

Harry smiled, "Your not allowed to leave, sorry Fred. Now, since no one did leave that means from this moment on, you are to listen to everything I say and you do best to listen to me. Rule number one: You do not leave this house unless you ask **me **and me only. Rule number two: You listen to every word I say and you report directly to me. Rule number three: Obey the rules. I would like to introduce three new members to the new Order of the Phoenix. Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape and Kiara."

When the three of them walked in, everyone started yelling.

"They're evil."

"Not him."

"He killed Dumbledore!"

"Why are they here!"

"Are you mental?"

Harry raised a hand to silence them, "They're not evil and they're going to help with win the war against Voldemort. Snape only killed Dumbledore because Dumbledore asked him to. Don't ask why because if you do, I might kill you. Malfoy is here because he's knows information that will help us win this war. That's it. There's nothing more on that subject and it won't come up ever again. Deal with it.

"Now," Harry took a breath, "there is something else I have to explain. I did leave. Those four months I wasn't here I was doing things to help the war. Our goal before I kill Voldemort is to get to his snake and kill it. But you don't need to worry about that. For the next couple of weeks, you'll practice magic with teachers. I'm having you all in a private class here and will be taught by the three most effective Aurors."

Only two people walked in the door. A lot of people gasp.

"He's supposed to be dead."

Sirius and Lupin walked up to behind Harry, "Well he isn't. Those four months I went back in time." Harry stopped and let that sink in before starting again. "I first saved Sirius and then Sirius, Remmie and I went to save my parents. To night, I went to Hogwarts to get Draco and Kiara and my dad got attacked. James Potter will be your third teacher here. My mom, Lily, is up with him. No one knows that they are alive and it is to stay that way. If one person leaks this information that those three are alive then I will put you through the worst thing you will ever go through. I will personally hand you over to Voldemort myself. You can't even tell that I'm back and I'm the one who took Draco, Kiara, and Snape from Hogwarts. Do we understand that?" Everyone nodded.

"Good," Harry smiled. "If you listen to me, to Sirius, to Remmie, to James then we won't have a problem. You're only here because my second in commands-" He pointed to each Hermione, Ron, The Twins, Charlie, Seamus, Neville, Luna, Dean, and Ginny, "trust in you. They decided who to contact, not me. I was off doing other important things. Now, you can go explore the house but first, remember no leaving the house. At all, unless you ask me first. And you can't owl or contact anyone while you're here. I'm sorry but I'm doing this my way. Go find a bedroom, sleep do whatever. I'll see you all at dinner."

Harry waited until everyone left. It was only Sirius, Lupin, Harry and Ginny left in the library, "We're going to have to take turns making sure no one tries to sneak out. Starting tonight we should take turns staying up and making sure no one leaves. Just in case."

"Why?" Sirius asked. "They're mental if they try to leave."

"I think Hermione's sneaking around," Harry said.

"What makes you say that?" Lupin asked.

"Because it's been about two weeks and Molly hasn't tried to contact me at all," Harry pointed. "Either she knows what we're up to or she's given up."

Sirius and Lupin nodded, "Okay. We'll watch the doors."

"Thanks," Harry smiled. "And Uncle Padfoot Uncle Moony, you should put a Anti-Apparation Charm on the house and a Fidelus Charm on it."

"Who's Secret-Keeper?" Lupin asked.

"Well, Uncle Padfoot, you'll be Secret-Keeper for Godrics Hollow when I figure out how to get it back," Harry noted. "So, Uncle Moony, maybe you should be. Or mum. I don't really care. Just someone trustworthy and not a kid."

Sirius smiled, "Moony, you should be Secret-Keeper."

Lupin smiled, "I guess. Let's get those charms over the house. Come on, Padfoot."

Harry turned to Ginny, "I'm going to go see my dad. Why don't you go socialize with people and make them feel comfortable."

"I'm not talking to Cho," Ginny crossed her arms. "She was the first one out of everyone to bring you up."

"Really?" Harry smiled. "Maybe I should go see her."

Ginny hit his arm and walked away out of the library.

"Ginny," Harry laughed, "I was only joking."

"Go away, Harry," Ginny said as Harry caught up and wrapped his arms around her.

"I was only joking," Harry kissed her cheek. "You can't be mad at me."

Ginny smiled, "I'm not. Just stay away from her, Harry."

"I will," Harry kissed her. "You go make friends and I'm going to go see my dad."

Harry left her with Hermione and ran up the stairs, three at a time, "Mum where are you?"

"Bedroom, Harry," Lily called.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yes, mum because that helps. There's like a billion in here."

"Our bedroom," Lily called back.

Harry walked past Sirius' room, past his room, that was newly designed to fit him and Ginny, and into the room next to it. James was on the bed, Lily next to him, "How's dad?"

"Good."

James opened his eyes and touched his head, "I have a huge headache. What happened?"

"You got attacked by a Dementor," Harry said.

James looked over at him, "But I'm okay?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Well, mentally yes but if you ever freeze in a situation like that again, I'll kill you, if you don't die first but even if you do die, I will go back in time and kill you myself."

James laughed, "Sorry, son."

Harry handed him a block of chocolate, "Eat this. It will help."

James took a bite and he sat up, "Where's Remmie? I want to make fun of him."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Did you see his Patronus?" James asked. "It's a bunny! A little bunny!"

Harry laughed, "Well, I guess he does have a 'furry little problem' now."

"I like yours though," James smiled. "Very cool."

Harry laughed, "What did you except it to be?"

"Not me," James pointed out. "I thought it would be a dog for Sirius."

"Nope, you got that one," Harry smiled. "And Sirius has a wolf for me."

"But is his a wolf?" James asked.

"Right, you don't know," Harry smiled. He took a step away from the bed and transformed and a minute later, transformed again. "My animagus is a wolf."

James looked dumbfounded, "That's amazing. Are you registered?"

"Are you?" Harry asked.

James stood up and hugged his son, "I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, dad," Harry replied.

"Aw, Prongs and Prongslet having a father-son moment, how cute." Sirius and Lupin walked in.

"Now, what's our next step?" Lupin asked.

"Nice Patronus, Remmie," James teased. "Very cool."

Sirius started laughing, "That was the funniest thing ever."

Remus glared at them, "Shove it."

"Out next step is to watch Voldemort and his Death Eaters. You three will begin to teach everyone new spells and Defense," Harry informed. "We're having a dinner tonight, so Uncle Padfoot I'd put all your house elves to work. We have other things to do."

"Like?" James asked.

"I was thinking that we go down and sit for awhile," Harry sighed. "We've been through a lot today."

Author's Note: My sister and I make weird noise when we act out our story. And I laugh like a dying seal. It's quite funny! Review please!


	15. Step One

Everyone met in the dinning room for dinner that night. Harry was at the head of the table, beside him were Sirius and James. Thirty-four people sat around the long rectangular table. The table was already set with plates, silverware, and food. Lot's of food.

Harry stood, "I feel as though I should say something but I just don't know what to say. But um, I want your stay here to feel not like you're at school. But you will be starting a Defense class tomorrow with James, Sirius and Lupin; you all must attend. I want you to know as many spells as you can learn before going into this war. Over the next few weeks, we'll be lying low and watching the papers but I'm hoping Malfoy can tell us a little of what's to come. I know that a lot of you don't get along with everyone here but try to be nice to each other because you're stuck here until this war is over. So yeah."

"Where are the adults?" Katie asked, sitting next to Fred.

Harry ran his hand through his hair, "Well, they aren't apart of our Order any more. They didn't agree with how I was doing things, so I went off on my own. We don't talk to them, contact them or even see them." His gaze went to Hermione. "Isn't that right, Hermione? We're not allowed to talk to them."

Hermione nodded her head but didn't meet his gaze.

"We don't even go out of this house without asking, either," Harry eyed her. "If I catch you then you're in some serious trouble. But no one has done that yet."

"What about the Ministry?" Angelina asked, across from Katie next to George.

"I'm thinking that after I kill Voldemort, I'll deal with that," Harry said. "There isn't a lot I can do."

"He's waiting for you." Draco said. "He thinks you're waiting for the best time. Most of the Death Eaters are taking things over just to get you to come out of hiding."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"He doesn't like to wait," Draco replied. "He wants to kill you now."

"How much do you know about his snake?" Harry asked.

"Nagini?" Draco asked. "Not much, but he keeps that snake close to him all the time. He doesn't leave without his snake and he's starting to set his snake on people. Muggles actually."

"Would I be able to kill it?" Harry asked.

Draco thought for a second, "If you caught the snake off guard, yeah but it's pretty much protected. He's been carrying it in a magic bubble thing."

Harry looked over at his dad and uncles, "He knows. He knows we have to get the snake before I can kill him."

"Why do you need to kill the snake?" Draco asked.

Harry shook his head, "It's to much to explain but the snake holds a part of his soul and to be able to kill Voldemort, I have to kill all six separate souls first. Draco, could I set something on it? Make something attack it?"

"You mean like another snake?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes. Another snake."

"Maybe. It might work," Draco replied. "But you would have to break his snake out of the magic bubble protecting it."

"Okay, anything else?" Harry asked. "What is he planning to do?"

"Attack the Muggles," Draco took a breath. "That's his next move. Then he's going to start attack wizards, half-bloods."

"Where is he?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "Only a select few know. Aunt Bellatrix is very loyal to him and talks to the other Death Eaters a lot. They keep asking if he's safe and where he's hiding but she won't say. All she says is that he's with other Death Eater, waiting."

"Nothing else?" Harry asked.

Draco shook his head, "He's going to go attack the Muggles soon though."

"When?" Harry asked.

Draco was silent for a second, "One weeks time. I heard Aunt Bellatrix talking about it this morning. They're going to the west side of London, that's where he thinks you might be. He's hoping you'll show up."

"I won't be," Harry whispered.

"Harry, they're innocent people dying," Hermione stated. "You can't let him do that."

"I know but I can't show up, not yet," Harry sighed.

"Harry, you have to," Hermione stood up. "It's your job to stop him."

"I'm not going," Harry stated. "I can't. I know I should but something's telling me not to."

Hermione stared at him and walked away.

"Don't leave this house, Hermione," Harry called after her. He turned to the table, "I'm going to stop it but I won't fight. We're going, not all of us but some of us will. We're going to see how close we can get to that snake. Our object is to break the protection and kill the snake."

"How do you kill it?" Luna asked.

"Venom or the sword of Gryffindor," Harry said. "I already posses the Sword so I'll kill it with that."

"It's won't be easy," Draco said. "He's getting all of his Death Eaters and he's even thinking about bringing Dementors."

Harry nodded, "James, Sirius and Remmie will teach you everything you need to know."

"Potter," Snape said quickly. "He can't go. The Dark Lord will be very upset that I'm missing but when he finds out Draco is to, he'll send everyone on his side out to find him."

"Why?" Harry asked. "Isn't he just another 'Death Eater'?"

Draco shook his head, "I know things. Things he doesn't want anyone else to know. My aunt is he's most loyal servant. She wants me to be just like her. She tells me stuff no one else knows, Potter."

"What do you know?" Harry asked. "How much do you know?"

"I know everything you need to destroy him," Draco smiled. "I know all his plans and what he's goals are. I even found about the souls. I'm shocked you know."

"Dumbledore told me," Harry stated.

"Aunt Bellatrix told me," Draco replied. "She was kind of mad when she went to her vault the other day to find a goblet missing. The goblins claims it's been gone for several years now. But I see that you're the one who took it, when you went back in time. Clever, Potter. Real Clever."

Harry smiled, "I destroyed the diary second year, his ring sixth year and recently his locket, goblet and the crown. All that's let is his snake and himself. I guess you can say I'm kind of on a role."

Draco leaned on his hands, "Aunt Bellatrix told me all about it. Took over the Ministry right after they pronounced you gone. He decided that if he killed enough people you'd come out. He thinks you fled the country to escape the terrible fate he has for you. Those stupid Order people kept showing up though and ruining he's walk through the towns, though. Then he took over Hogwarts but still you didn't show up. He started to get curious on where you went and when he found that the Sword of Godric Gryffindor was

gone, he went to check the crown; Found it destroyed on the ground of the Room of Requirement. Went to check the ring and locket and found them gone. Wasn't to happy though. He figured you and Dumbledore found out about it and had to protect his snake. It does have his last bit of soul in it. He wants to get to you before you can get to the snake."

"Does he know I'm back?" Harry asked.

Draco shook his head, "No. But he thought you were the one who took Snape but he quickly turned that idea down. He wanted to know why you would want him and after that he stationed Aunt Bellatrix at Hogwarts. She's fought you before and knows your voice. I got to say, she also found you out."

"How do we get the snake?" Harry asked.

The other DA members were quietly eating and listening now.

Draco sighed, "I don't know. All I know about that is that the snake is highly protected and never leaves his sight. That snake is always next to him. You **won't **be able to get the snake unless he's The Dark Lord is there, even then it's going to be a challenge. It won't be easy. I don't even know how to break the protective bubble around it. All I know is that, The Dark Lord, he doesn't want you getting that snake."

"Voldemort has to take the snake in and out of the barrier though," Harry said.

Draco nodded, "Yes, he does. Sometimes he feeds people to the snake."

"How does he did?" Harry asked.

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "He talks to the snake and it slitters out and then back in."

"He doesn't do magic?" Harry questioned.

"No," Draco replied. "Unless it's wandless magic and nonverbal."

Harry put his head in his hands and sat there thinking. It was silent at the table, only the sound of silverware touching the plates sounded. "Wait," Harry said making everyone jump. Sirius jumped his cup of pumpkin juice down the front of his shirt and James knocked his over. "Sorry," Harry replied. "Listen, what if we got another snake. What if I command the other snake to go inside the barrier and attack the snake. Or I could command the snake to attack Voldemort's snake and force it out of the barrier over to where I could get it? Wouldn't that work?"

James and Sirius were starring at him like he was crazy.

"What?" Harry asked.

James turned to face him completely, "You want to go and buy another snake and set that snake on Voldemort's snake?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah. Why, would that not work?"

"I don't think so," Sirius replied. "But you're The Harry Potter so, it might."

Harry smiled, "I'm buying me a snake."

"How are you going to tell the snake what to do?" Ernie McMillan asked like it wasn't going to work.

Harry looked over at him, "Who invited you?"

Ginny leaned across James to Harry, "The same person that invited Cho Chang."

Harry nodded, "Oh. Well, I was planning on tell the snake what to do."

"How?" Ernie asked.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Have you forgotten that I that can talk to snakes?"

Lily gasped and James mouth fell open, "What?"

Harry looked over at his dad and nodded, "Did you not know? I'm a Parseltongue. I can speak to snakes."

"Padfoot," James said.

"Yes Prongs," Sirius smiled.

James took a breath, "If my son becomes the next Dark Lord, I can honestly say, I saw that coming."

"I agree," Lupin added. "Before he went back and got Sirius, he was blowing things up, talking about killing people, planning to kill people, and the fact that he's powerful enough to become the next Dark Lord, frightens me sometimes."

Harry smiled, "Well, that settles it. Once Voldemort is gone, I'll declare myself the next Dark Lord."

"If you win," Ernie added.

Harry slowly turned to looked at him, "If I win?"

"If he wins?" James, Sirius and Lupin repeated.

"I'm going to win," Harry said looking and speaking at Ernie like he was stupid. "Why wouldn't I win?"

"It's a possibility," Ernie pointed out.

"No, it isn't," Harry stressed. "Either I'm going to win, or he's going to die."

"That's the same thing," Ernie said.

"I know," Harry chuckled. "I'm going to defeat him."

"What if he get's to you first?" Ernie asked.

"He won't," Harry assured.

"What if you can't get the snake?" Ernie pushed.

"I will," Harry repeated.

"And if you don't?" Ernie questioned.

"I will." Harry rolled his eyes.

"But if you don't, then what?" Ernie inquired.

"But I will," Harry sounded like he was starting to get annoyed.

"What if you don't?" Ernie demanded.

Harry stood up, "Look, I don't think you understand. I will get that snake. It might not be me, it might be my dad or my uncles, hell it might be one of you. But the point is that, I'm getting that snake and killing it. I'm winning this war, no questions asked. If you can't understand that and keep asking me stupid questions, I'm going to hand you over to Voldemort myself and tell him to deal with you because I don't want to. Are we clear?"

Ernie merely nodded.

"Good, because if one more stupid question comes out of you, you're gone," Harry almost yelled.

Ernie nodded again and went back to eating.

Harry sat down, "So Ron. I feel like I haven't talk to you in awhile. How's life?"

Ron tried to hold back a laugh, "Nothing much, just trying to save the Wizarding World. You know, the same as every other year."

Harry tried to sound serious, "And how's that working for you?"

"Great," Ron let a smile out but held back a laugh. "Going to go kill some Death Eaters and watch my best mate kill the most powerful wizard in the world. And if I'm lucky, watch him kidnap a snake we can't get at."

"Sounds interesting," Harry laughed. "Maybe tomorrow we'll start a game of Quidditch. Get our minds off the war. Sound good?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah. That would be brilliant."

"After training, though," Harry noted. "I have something planned."

The rest of dinner was filled of random talk and laughter. Harry liked this atmosphere better because everyone looked as though there wasn't a war on the horizon. Before long, dessert was severed and everyone started to get tired.

Harry, Ginny, Sirius, James, Lily and Lupin hung back while everyone started to walk up the stairs heading different ways to their rooms.

"Ginny, aren't you coming?" Ron asked.

"I'm going with Harry," Ginny smiled.

Ron eyed her and then Harry, "You're just lucky you're my best mate."

"Hey, Ron. Is Hermione sleeping well?" Harry asked this in a joking matter and as a serious question.

Ron smiled, "I don't know. Sometimes I wake up and she's not there."

Harry nodded, "Good to know."

Harry turned to Sirius and James, "You two are watching the entrances tonight. Hide yourselves though. If anyone leaves, come and wake me up."

"When did I volunteer for this?' James asked. "I don't remember volunteering."

"Yeah, you did, dad," Harry put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't you remember? I asked and you said 'Sure, I'll do it for you, son.'"

James eyed him, "No, I didn't, Harry. But sure, I'll do it for you, son."

Harry smiled, "See it all works out, fine. Have fun." He placed his arm around Ginny as they, Lupin and Lily walked up the stairs.

Author's Note: I really like Draco Malfoy. No, I take that back. I love Draco Malfoy!


	16. The Start of a match

Jeeves?

Author's Note: Say it with me! Kiara like in KEY-**ARE**-UH. Kiara! (Like in Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. His daughter.) Everything in ( ) my older sister wrote. She's the Beta and she writes the story also.

I do not own Harry Potter or the Twilight series. I used the name Bella because I like it and the fact that she has a "friend" named Charlie has nothing to do with it. I couldn't change Charlie's name and I don't want to change Bella's name. I'm just saying. Read and Review please!

"Are you joking?" Harry asked himself when he entered the living room the next morning. "You have got to be joking?"

Harry was looking down at James and Sirius who were fast asleep on the couches. He took a deep breath and then screamed at the top of his lungs, making Sirius and James jump awake and fall off the couch, they each were sleeping on.

"What happened?" Sirius asked as he stood up.

James took out his wand, "Who's hurt? Who screamed? Oh, hi Harry."

"You fell asleep." Harry stated and walked away. "Breakfast is being severed."

James and Sirius sleepily walked to the dining room, everyone all ready there. They took their regular places beside Harry.

Harry stood up, "After breakfast we will be going out to the back where we will begin your training. It will be tough, today, so eat up." When he sat back down he started to whisper as people around him had conversations with other people( in case you thought they were talking to the walls or table), "I can't believe you fell asleep! What if someone left?"

"We're sorry," Sirius said. "But sitting there all night, with nothing to do is annoying."

"Well, tonight, you won't be bored," Harry replied. "The full moon is tonight. You'll be with Moony."

"Where is he?" James asked.

"In the Dungeons drinking his potion," Harry replied. "He'll join us later."

"What are we learning today?" Lavender asked.

Harry smiled, "It's a surprise."

"Are we going to use our wands?" Susan Bones wondered.

Harry shook his head, "No wands today but you should always have them with you."

"Muggle fighting, then?" Hannah Abbot asked.

Harry shook his head once again, "No. I'm not going to tell you anyways. You'll just have to wait. It's going to help us, though. That's for sure."

Breakfast talk was all about what Harry was planning for them. He smiled and laughed at some of the things people came up with. With in ten minutes, people started to head out to the back, Harry followed.

"What are we doing?" James asked.

"You would know but I'm not going to tell you," Harry stated. "You're just going to have to wait, like everyone else."

The air outside was crisp but not cold; it was still early and he didn't know how long this was going to take. " Everyone in a single line." Harry called. "You to, dad, Uncle Padfoot."

James and Sirius' mouth dropped open and shoved everyone aside so they could be in the middle, "Why does Ginny get to stay with you?"

"Because she didn't fall asleep last night," Harry pointed out.

James and Sirius started laughing.

Harry rolled his eyes, "You two are stupid."

James and Sirius walked back up to Harry took Ginny's hands and dragged her in line with them.

Harry ignored them, "Today is going to be real hard. We are going to be living with each other for a long time and I think it would be nice if you got to know each other a little better. We had some new comers and it is our job to make them feel welcome. Most of you know each other from Hogwarts but I think it would be nice to know everyone by name. So today you will be going around and talking to people whom you don't really know. And I mean everyone. I want to see each and everyone of you being friendly or I'm kicking you out." He clapped his hands. "Let's go."

"We aren't five, Prongslet," James pointed out.

"Kind of stupid, if you ask me," Sirius said. "No offense or anything, Prongslet."

"Well, I couldn't think of anything else to do," Harry said as people started talking and walking around. "I don't want them not knowing each other. And I thought that this would be fun."

"You're Harry Potter right?"

Harry looked behind him and found a girl standing there, he nodded, "The one and only."

"I'm Aurora."

They shook hands.

"Charlie brought me," Aurora smiled. "I'm friends with Bella."

Harry got pushed out of the way, "I'm Sirius Black. His godfather."

"Nice to meet you," Aurora smiled and shook hands with him.

Sirius got pushed by James, "James Potter. His dad."

"Pleasure," Aurora laughed shaking hands with him also.

"Hello, James. I'm Lily, your wife," Lily came up.

James' smile vanished, "I'm not stupid, Lils. I'm married to the most amazing girl in the world."

"Sorry, Aurora. They can get a little mental sometimes" Lily turned to Aurora.

"It's fine," Aurora replied.

"I'll take you around and introduce you to everyone," Lily smiled.

"I'll do it, Lil," Sirius said. "Everyone knows me, where you still have to meet everyone."

"And you said this would be stupid, Uncle Padfoot," Harry called after him.

Charlie came up with a girl, "Harry, James, Lily this is Bella. Bella that's James Potter, Lily Potter and the one and only Harry Potter."

Bella shook hands with everyone, "I met Lily last night with Aurora. But I've heard stuff about James and Harry. Where's Sirius?"

James smiled, "My partner in crime is with Aurora."

As they started talking, Harry took a glance around the field. Everyone was talking with someone, even Malfoy. He looked deep in conversation with Zacharias Smith. Then he spotted Ginny. Ginny was in conversation with a blonde girl, "I'll be back."

Harry walked over to where Ginny was standing, "Hey, Gin."

"Harry, this is Kiara, Draco's girlfriend," Ginny introduced. "Kiara this is Harry."

"Nice to meet you," Harry smiled and shook her hand. "We didn't get a chance to talk last night, sorry."

"It's fine," Kiara said. "You were off saving the world."

Harry chuckled a little, "So you and Draco, eh? How's that going?"

Kiara looked behind to find Draco now talking to Lupin, "It's going good."

"What happened to Parkinson?" Harry asked.

Kiara smiled, "I don't really know and I don't care. Draco and I are good together."

Harry eyed her, "Have you met his aunt?"

"Bellatrix?" Kiara asked. "Yeah, she's a Death Eater, right?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah. Same with your boyfriend."

"I know," Kiara said.

"Are you pureblood?" Harry asked.

She nodded, "Yeah."

Harry nodded, "I'm not but that doesn't matter. If you'll excuse me, I have to go talk to someone else."

Harry walked away and let Ginny and Kiara talk. Harry walked around and talked to several people before making a complete loop. He stopped back at his dad, who was talking to Fred and George, "Can I talk to you, alone?"

"Sure. I'll talk to you two later," James said to Fred and George.

Harry made eye contact with Lupin and motioned him over; He found Sirius and called him over, "We have a problem."

"What's up?" James asked.

"Hermione's not here," Harry whispered as he looked around. "I can't find her."

James, Sirius and Lupin scanned the grounds but still no sign of Hermione.

"Jeeves," Sirius called.

A house elf appeared in the middle of their circle, "Master Black called Jeeves?"

"Yes," Sirius replied in a whisper. "I need you to get the other elves and see if Hermione Granger is anywhere in the Sirius Estate. Don't let her see you. Come report to one of us if you find her or not."

Jeeves, the elf (A/N: the author put this part in because she didn't know if you guys would be able to remember that Jeeves is an elf. I thought that was kinda mean), bowed, "Yes, Master Black." And with a pop, left.

The rest of the morning went smoothly. Everyone seemed to be getting along great. The Marauders kept their eye out for Hermione but she never showed.

Harry walked through out the crowd talking to everyone he could.

_Snap!_

Harry blinked as a flash blinded him.

"Hi Harry! I wanted to say thanks for inviting us!" Colin said. "We were really excited! Like really! I wanted to tell my mother and all my friends but the letter said I couldn't so I didn't tell anybody but it was hard! Thanks again."

Harry nodded. Colin hadn't taken one breath. "Yeah."

"When I saw your dad, I almost fainted!" Colin smiled. "I wanted to take a picture of him but I decided not to. See he doesn't know me. And then I saw Sirius and I wanted a picture of him but he doesn't know me either so I thought I'd get a picture of you first."

James, Sirius and Lupin walked up, "No sight still."

_Snap! Snap! Snap! _

James, Harry, Sirius and Lupin stepped back and blinked.

"Hello! I'm Colin and my brother is here somewhere! Your son is amazing!" Colin said. "Harry is such a good teacher. He taught me everything I know when I was a fourth year, he was a fifth year you know. I was in the DA and he's just so good."

James and Sirius took a step back, "Cool."

"Well, I'm going to go and see other people. I'll talk to you later," Colin said.

_Snap! Snap! Snap! _

The four Marauders stepped back again, blinking.

When Colin left, James turned on Harry, "Who is that?"

"My number one fan," Harry stated. "He likes taking pictures.

"I can see," Sirius rubbed his eye. "I think I'm blind."

"Hey, Ron!" Harry called. "Ready for some Quidditch?"

"Yeah!" Ron called and walked over. "What's the teams?"

Harry thought for a moment, "Who's playing?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders

"Then how am I supposed to know what the teams are?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Ron replied.

"Hey!" Harry yelled. "Who wants to play Quidditch?"

"Me!" Several shouts through out the grounds were heard.

"Come make a circle around me and we'll figure out the teams, everyone else go to the Quidditch Pitch," Harry instructed.

Harry only recognized people that played Quidditch at Hogwarts: Katie, Angelina, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Charlie, James, Sirius, himself, and Draco.

"Well," Harry said looking around. "How about everyone verse my dad, Sirius and Me."

"We'll beat you, Harry," Ginny pointed out. "You won't have a keeper or chasers."

"Fine, I get Charlie, that's it," Harry said. "We'll still win."

"It's seven against four," Ginny said. "You won't win."

Harry looked at her, "Yes, we will. I have my firebolt. No one can beat me."

"We have Draco," Ginny said. "He's a seeker too."

"Are you saying he's better than me?" Harry asked.

"No," Ginny replied. "I'm just saying that he's trained as a Seeker also, Harry."

Harry turned to Sirius and James, "She's just lucky she's my girlfriend."

"I can't believe you're letting Padfoot play with us," James sighed. "He can't even fly."

Sirius pushed him, "I can to! It just takes awhile for me to get used to it. I'm not used to flying."

"You used to fly your motorcycle everywhere you went," James pointed out.

"It's fine, we have Charlie on our team," Harry said. "I would have picked you Ron, but you're a Keeper. I wanted a Chaser."

"It's fine," Ron smiled. "I'm going to kick your butt in Quidditch today, finally."

"Everyone's brooms are already at the Pitch, let's go," Harry swung his arm Ginny's shoulders and everyone started their descent to the Pitch.

Everyone was already sitting in the stands when Harry and the others arrived. In the middle of the Pitch was a box and on each side some brooms. Harry picked his Firebolt up first and then a Nimbus two thousand and one. "Still got the old brooms, Malfoy?"

He nodded and took it from Harry. Everyone else picked theirs up.


	17. The Quidditch Match

( I HATE this chapter!!!!!! Soooooo much!!!)

Author's Note: Well, as you can see my older sister didn't like this chapter AT ALL. When she told me this, I started flipping out because I thought you wouldn't like it either. So please tell me, honestly, whether or not you like it. I'm really feeling like this wasn't a good chapter now and am a bit hesitant about the next chapter. Well hoping you like it, here it is.

"Welcome everybody to the first match," Lee Jordan could be heard commenting. "Harry's team verse his girlfriends team. I hope everyone is ready because this should be good! On Harry's team we have: James Potter, Harry Potter, Sirius Black and Charlie Weasley. On his girlfriend's team we have: Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Draco Malfoy. This should be an interesting match. Four against seven!"

Harry turned to his team, "Charlie I know you were a Seeker but I trust in you that you're able to be a Keeper and a Chaser. I have the snitch under control. Dad you can help Charlie out. Sirius," Harry paused. Sirius was waving to someone in the stands, flexing his muscles, trying to show off. "Uncle Padfoot!" Harry yelled making him jump. "Just don't fall off."

"I won't," Sirius replied with a smiled.

Harry nodded and waved his hand over Sirius' broom hoping no one saw, "Let's go."

They turned to Ginny who was in deep conversation with her team. After a moment or two she turned, "Okay, we're ready, Harry."

He smiled, "How about we make this a little more fun. The winning team get's to gloat as much and as long as they want to."

Everyone laughed.

"Let's go," Harry mounted his broom and everyone rose into the air.

Lupin was standing on the ground with the Quidditch box in front of him. He released the bluggers first, then the snitch.

"Who's seeker?" Harry asked.

Ginny smiled, "Draco."

Lupin threw the Quaffle up and the game begun.

**A/N: I can't write matches if my life depended on it. I tried my best and I hope you like and enjoy it.**

"And the game begins," Lee Jordan announced. "Charlie has the Quaffle! His little sister knocked it out of his arm and Katie caught it! James is blocking the hoops but can he stop the Quaffle?"

Harry turned to watch his end of the field. Katie and Angelina were coming up to James very quickly, Charlie not far behind, "Come on, Dad."

"Katie throws the ball to Angelina, back to Katie then to Ginny who scores!" Lee shouted.

Ginny flew over to Harry, "So far I'm winning."

Harry rolled his eyes, "My dad let you have that one."

Ginny raised his hands in defense, "Whatever makes you happy, Harry."

Harry pulled her towards him and kissed her.

"Harry, you can't kiss her!" James shouted. "She's on the opposite team!"

Harry broke away, "Sorry. I have to go find the snitch now."

"Well," Lee Jordan began again. "Harry and Ginny just had a little session but they're both back in the game. Charlie has the Quaffle again and heading towards Ron. Ginny nearly missed that Quaffle. Here comes Angelina and Katie, tag team I see."

Harry turned to watch behind him. Katie and Angelina were coming on both sides of Charlie but no one saw James coming up behind them.

Charlie looked behind him and saw James and James winked at him. Charlie took a breath and let Katie and Angelina come closer and closer. "I hope this works." He said to himself. Katie and Angelina knocked into Charlie, as he threw the Quaffle up.

James was right behind him. He jumped off his broom and flew over the three people all who were trying to grab the Quaffle. He tucked the Quaffle under his arm and landed on his broom, that was coming up underneath Charlie, and sped off.

"Did you see that?" Lee Jordan yelled. "Did you see that! Did anyone see what James just did! It was incredible. He jumped off his broom and literally flew over Charlie, Katie and Angelina, grabbed the Quaffle and landed on his broom! It was incredible and he scores! It's now ten to ten."

"Show off!" Harry called and his dad flew by.

"Where's Padfoot?" James asked.

Harry pointed over to the opposite side. They could see Sirius flying there, turning in circles and doing flips on his broom in front of the stand, "He's showing off for Aurora. Go get him and tell him if he doesn't want pink hair then he better get in this game."

James flew off and Harry went back to trying to find the snitch. Malfoy was on the opposite side doing the same thing.

"And Katie has the Quaffle, she passes it to Angelina, then to Ginny who drops in right into Katie's waiting hands underneath. These girls are really good." Lee said. "Here comes Charlie, James and Sirius advancing on them fast. Katie throws it over to Ginny but James intercepts it and throws it towards Sirius, who catches it and flies the opposite way to the goal posts. The three girls are flying towards Sirius who shoots and scores! All without falling off his broom! Harry's team is up, ten points. It's twenty to ten. Ron throws it to Angelina, who ducks James' arm, hands it off to Ginny, who nearly missed Sirius and hands it over to Katie. That was a close miss for Charlie. He almost got Katie, if it wasn't for the Blugger. Good hit, Fred! Katie is still going strong, hands it off to Ginny, to Angelina, back to Ginny to Katie and scores! It's tie up, twenty to twenty. "Charlie throws the Quaffle to James, who dives to get Ginny off his tail, hands it over to Sirius who high five Harry on his way over. Sirius throws it up to Charlie who moved just in time for that blugger to miss him, hit by his brother George. Ginny's team is coming together to make a blockade. Charlie is leading right towards it and at the last minutes drops the Quaffle and flies over. James retrieved the Quaffle and hands it over to Sirius, who barely missed both Bluggers!"

Sirius stopped mid flight and saw Fred and George a couple feet away, their mouths hanging open.

"I don't know what got into them," Lee began. "Fred and George just hit both bluggers in Sirius' direction and Sirius doesn't look happy about that. Fred, George, I think you just got yourselves on their list. It was good knowing you! And look at that! Ginny hit that Quaffle right out of Sirius' arm, dropping it down to Katie who shoots and scores! Ginny's team in the lead, thirty to twenty. Sirius is starting with the Quaffle this time. He passes it to James but Katie intercepted it! She passes it to Angelina, to Ginny, back to Katie, to Ginny once more, Angelina shoots and scores! Ginny's team is still in the lead, Forty to twenty. James had the Quaffle this time around. Passes it to Sirius, to Charlie, back to James, to Harry! Where did Harry come from! Ginny is advancing on Harry and nearly missing the Quaffle under Harry's arm, he passes it to his dad, to Sirius, to Charlie, back to Harry who shoots and scores! Harry's team is ten behind with Ginny's team up. It's Forty to thirty.

"Katie has the Quaffle, passes it to Ginny, to Angelina, back to Katie, who passes it to Angelina almost hitting James in the process! Sirius hit's the Quaffle out from under her arm, James catching it but slamming into Sirius! That looks like it hurts. Ginny catches the Quaffle, throws it to Katie who hits it to Angelina but Charlie intercepts it! And shoots but Ginny grabbed it and hits it to Katie, who's on the other side of the field, the other goal posts wide open, shoots and scores! Ginny's team is in the lead still. Fifty to thirty.

"Instead of looking for the snitch Harry has joined the game. He has the Quaffle, passes it to Charlie, who ducks a blugger missing the Quaffle. James jumped off his broom, soared over Katie and caught the Quaffle landing back on his broom that came out from under Katie. He throws the Quaffle to Sirius, who handed it off to Harry, back to Charlie who shoots and Ginny intercepts it and hits it off to Angelina. Angelina throws it to Katie, and hands it off back to Ginny, Harry right behind her. Ginny turns sharp and comes face to faces with Harry, who stops just in time."

"You should just hand it off to me," Harry smiled. "I'll feel better if I don't have to take it from you."

"It's mine, sorry, Harry," Ginny replied.

"And Ginny is distracted and didn't see Charlie come up and hit the Quaffle out from under her arm and drop into Sirius' waiting hands, and they're off again. With one quick kiss Ginny and Harry speed off to help their team mates. Sirius passes it to James who throws it to Charlie who hits it to Harry. Harry shoots but it gets intercepted by Ginny! She throws it to Angelina, to Katie, back to Angelina to Ginny, to Katie who shoots and scores, James barely missing it. Ginny's still in the lead, sixty to thirty. Harry's team doesn't look to happy about this."

"It's four against seven, Lee," Harry shouted. "It's unfair! But we're going to win."

"Harry's feeling cocky," Lee Jordan pointed out. "Harry starts with the Quaffle, throws it to James, then to Charlie, Sirius has it, passes it to James who throws it to Harry, but Ginny catches it."

"Hey! That was mine!" Harry yelled.

"Ginny throws it to Katie, to Angelina, back to Ginny, Harry catching up to her on his Firebolt, Ginny drops the Quaffle into Katie's hands, passes it to Angelina who hit's it into the goal, Charlie catching it and hitting it to James who passes it to Harry. It was a close catch for Harry, as Katie tried to grab it. Harry flies right past Angelina, throws it to James who shoots and no! Ginny intercepts it again! Throws it to Katie who hits it across the field to Angelina who shoots and scores! Ginny's team is wining seventy to thirty."

"Harry starts with the Quaffle, passes it to Charlie, who ducks a blugger, passes it to James who almost got hit with a bludger George hit towards him. I don't know about you but if Fred and George keep trying to hit James and Sirius, they aren't going to be in great shape tomorrow. Oh and look at that! James grabs Fred beater bat and hit's a bludger over at George! James doesn't look to happy. James throws the Quaffle to Sirius as he drops it into Harry's hands. Harry flies over to the goal shoots and Ginny once again intercepts it! Ron will not have to save another shot if Ginny keeps this up. She throws it to Angelina who flies past Sirius and James and ducking out of Charlie's arms. Harry hit the Quaffle over to James who barely got a hold on it before Katie hit out of her hands before Sirius hit it out over to Harry who caught it. Harry shoots and scores! Seventy to forty. Ginny's team is still wining. Both Seeker have given up finding the snitch and are both helping their team.

"Ginny throws the ball to Malfoy who hands it off to Katie who ducked a bludger James had hit at her. Careful James has a beater bat, I'd keep an eye on him! Katie hands the Quaffle off to Fred, that's where James got the bat from, throws it to his sister who hits it to Katie and scores! Ginny is beating Harry, Eighty to forty. James has the Quaffle now. Throws it to Harry, who ducks a bludger by George, James hitting on over to him. Harry tosses the Quaffle to Sirius, hits it to Charlie who shoots and Ginny intercepts it once more! She's good! She throws it to Angelina, then Katie who dives under James, drops it to Draco who throws it to Fred. Fred hands it back to Katie, who drops the Quaffle as she flies out of the way from James' bludger. Sirius caught the ball, throws it to Harry, passes it to Charlie, who hits it James. He's flying over to the hoops, throws it to Harry, who ducks a bludger, Sirius catching the ball, he shoots and yes! Ginny intercepts it again!"

Sirius turned to Harry, "Your girlfriend is really starting to piss me off!"

"I know," Harry replied. "She keeps intercepting everything!"

"Ginny throws it to Katie, who hits it to Fred, who passes it to Angelina, who throws it to Ginny who barely misses running into Harry, she throws it to Katie, who hits it to Angelina who shoots and scores, James and Sirius running into each other trying to catch it. It's now Ninety to forty. Harry starts off, passes it to James, who duck a bludger from George, throwing it to Sirius, who hit a bludger over to George almost knocking him off his broom."

"Stop trying to hit us!" Sirius yelled as he hit the second blugger over at George.

"It was an accident," George yelled. "I was aiming for Charlie."

"Sirius hands over the Quaffle to Harry, who throws it to James who ducked out of Katie's arms and turned before he ran into Angelina. James throws it to Charlie. And what's this? Harry is holding on to Ginny!"

"Throw the ball, Charlie!" Harry yelled as he held on to Ginny while trying not to fall off.

"Harry get off!" Ginny yelled trying to pry herself away. "Someone do something."

"And Charlie scores!" Lee yelled. "Ginny doesn't look to happy though. Ginny is still wining, Ninety to Fifty. Malfoy and Harry still haven't seen the snitch, each trying to help out their team. Has anyone noticed that Malfoy is the only Slytherin who's playing. Don't you think it's weird having Malfoy here? I thought he was the center of all Evil. I remember him as the one who wanted everything to do with You-Know-Who and couldn't wait to-Hey! What was that for?" Lee nearly ducked as a bludger came his way.

Harry handed the bat back to James, "Stick to the game, Lee."

"Sorry," Lee said. "And let's see, where is the Quaffle? Oh, Sirius has it. He passes it to Charlie who throws it to Harry, back to Sirius, hits it over to Harry again, ducking underneath a mad looking Ginny. Throwing it to James who hit a bludger away aiming it at Fred, who has another bat! Fred hit that bludger back at James who hit it aiming this time at George, who hit it away-oh right the game. Charlie has the ball now, throwing it to Harry, who threw it to Sirius shoots and Ginny intercepts it sticking her tongue at Harry as she flew by. Can you feel the tension between the happy couple? Ginny hands it over to Angelina, then to Katie, over to Fred, who tosses it to George, who drops it almost being hit with a bludger thanks to Sirius, who possesses a beater bat also. Katie grabs the Quaffle before Charlie can and throws it back to Angelina then to Katie who scores! One hundred to fifty, Ginny's team still in the lead.

"Harry is starting off with the Quaffle this time. Hands it to his dad-if it wasn't for Harry's eyes, I think it would be impossible to tell them apart! Anyways, back to the game, James hits it over to Charlie who passes it to Sirius but Ginny is quicker! Ginny intercepts the ball and throws it to Katie. Once again the goal posts are unprotected as Katie makes her way that way, but can she beat the Firebolt? No, Harry get's there just as Katie throws the ball to Ginny to fakes Harry out and scored! A hundred and ten to fifty. It looks as though Harry has lost his talent for Quidditch! I'm only joking!" Lee had to duck again as Harry grabbed a beater bat from Fred and hit a blugger over at Lee. "I'm only joking, Harry."

"Go find the Snitch, Harry," Sirius ordered. "I am **not **dying my hair pink because your girlfriend keeps intercepting our shots!"

"Look slike Sirius and Harry are talking about something!" Lee began up again. "Katie has the Quaffle, passes it to Angelina, to Ginny, back to Katie, to Angelina who hits it into the goal and scores! It's a hundred and twenty to fifty. James starts with the Quaffle and Harry starts to look for the Snitch, Draco doing the same. Looks as though Harry wants to win this. James passes it to Sirius, who kicks it over to Charlie, who catches and flies away from Katie. He passes it to James who throws a shot and Ginny once again gets it before Ron has to do anything! Ginny throws it to Katie, who hits it towards the other goal posts to Angelina, who shoots but Charlie stops it. He throws it to James but Ginny hits it and scores! It's now a hundred and thirty to fifty. Harry can still win this if he catches the snitch."

"Ginny, stop doing that!" Charlie yelled.

Ginny only smiled and flew away.

"It's clear who's going to win, unless Harry can catch the snitch before Ginny's team get's more points," Lee pointed out. "Ginny's team is up eighty points and it doesn't look good for Harry's team. Where is the snitch? Charlie has the Quaffle, passes it to James who swerves before crashing into Katie, passes it to Charlie to shoots and Ron catches! Where was Ginny? Oh, Ginny is being held up by her older brother, Charlie. And he barely lets go before a bludger hits him, hit by his two younger twin brothers. Looks like a healthy family competition, here. Ron throws the Quaffle to Angelina who hands it off to Katie, who throws it to Ginny, who gives it back to Katie who scores! A hundred and forty to fifty. Looks as though Harry should have evened out the teams before setting his team up to lose. Sorry, Sirius! I didn't mean that!" Sirius had hit a bludger at him. "Anyways, back to the game. Both Seekers are flying around still looking for the snitch.

"James throws the Quaffle at Sirius, who hits it over to Charlie. Charlie is flying at Fred and knocks him off his broom, only to be caught by Angelina before falling to the ground. Charlie throws the Quaffle over to James who kicks George's broom out from underneath him. James throws the Quaffle to Sirius as Katie catches George. Sirius shoots and Ginny intercepts it and throws it over to Angelina."

"You're really starting to piss me off, Ginny," Sirius yelled. "Go and do something else!"

"Angelina throws to Katie, who hits it and James catches it before it goes through the goal posts. He throws it to Charlie but Ginny fly past and grabbed it. Charlie grabbed the back of Ginny's broom, sending her forward."

Harry stopped and turned as he heard Ginny scream. The force threw her forward sending her off her broom, only feet from her. Everyone started heading down to catch her.

"And here comes Harry, flying faster then everyone," Lee said, everyone in the stands were standing up. "Harry flies past his dad, Sirius, Charlie and everyone else and catches Ginny around the waist bringing her up onto his broomstick."

Harry took a breath as he held Ginny close. He slowly flew up to Charlie who was still holding her broom, "Don't ever do that again!" Harry sat Ginny on her broom.

"A little tense right now," Lee could be heard. "Wait, Angelina has the Quaffle shoots and scores. She took the opportunity to score. That certainly got everyone's attention. It's now a hundred and fifty to fifty."

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, still holding onto Ginny.

She nodded, "Yeah. A bit of a fright but I'm fine."

Harry kissed her forehead, "That's good. Maybe you should sit out and take a break."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You only want me to sit out because if I'm not in the game then you'll win."

Harry smiled, "Maybe."

Ginny smiled and flew off.

"Looks like Ginny's back in the game," Lee shouted. "Charlie is having a few words with her, there's a hug and it looks as though everything is better. The game is back on. James has the Quaffle, throws it to Sirius, who hit's it to Charlie. Charlie speeds past Katie and Angelina, makes sure that Ginny isn't around, I assume, shoots and Ron saves it, throwing it to Ginny across the field. Ginny throws it to Katie, who hit's it to Angelina, who ducks a blugger sent by Sirius. He sure has an arm on him. Angelina throws to Katie who shoots and scored. James, Sirius, and Charlie colliding trying to stop it. Ginny's team is up a hundred and sixty to fifty. Harry looks stressed now.

"James starts with the Quaffle, Sirius and Charlie not far behind him. Katie, Angelina, and Ginny are gaining on them but nothing can stop James, from the looks of it. Sirius and Charlie and making sure of that. Ginny flies below as Katie is above. Angelina hits Charlie making him bump into James, the Quaffle sliding out of his arm after hitting Sirius. Ginny catches it and flies towards the goal post. The posts are unguarded again as she shoots and misses. Harry caught it and threw it back to Charlie. Charlie passes it to Sirius and Harry continues to look for the snitch, him and Malfoy watching each other. Sirius hands it off to James who throws it to Charlie who hits it towards Ron. Ginny once again intercepts it and hits it across the field to Katie who scores! A hundred and seventy to fifty.

"Charlie starts off with the Quaffle throws it to James but Fred grabs it instead and throws it to Angelina who scores again! A hundred and eighty to fifty. That was fast and unseen."

James pushed Fred away who was laughing, "Go away. You're making us lose."

Fred was still laughing when Sirius came up and flew next to James, "You're really starting to piss us off."

Fred stopped laughing and took a deep breath, "It's only a sport." With that he flew away.

"He's dead," James pointed out. "He's so dead."

"And the Quaffle goes to Charlie who looks like he's getting annoyed. He throws it at James, who had to dive to catch it. He throws it to Sirius who flew past Fred and Fred looks like he's about to faint. Sirius throws the ball over to James but no! George caught it and throws it to Ginny, who hits it to Katie and she scores. A hundred and ninety to fifty."

James turned to George, "You're brother already has a death wish and I see that you want one too. You're both on our list now."

George slowly flew away, "Fred! Fred, run! They're going to kill us."

"Harry has to catch the snitch before Ginny's team get's the next point or else it's a tie game," Lee pointed out. "Fred and George are in the corner of the field talking something over, looks as though they might be sick. James has the ball, throws it to Sirius who hits it over to Charlie. Ginny flying up next to him. Charlie throws the ball up, Sirius catching it. Katie is advancing on Sirius, who drops the ball into James's waiting hand, Angelina right behind him. And what' that? Harry's seen the snitch! He only has to catch it now. Angelina hit's the ball out of James' arm who turned his attention on his son. Angelina throws it to Katie who hit's it to Ginny! And yes, she scores! It's two hundred to fifty!"

The crowd erupted with cheers!

"What's this?" Lee asked. "Harry Potter has caught the Golden Snitch! He earns his team a hundred and fifty points leaving the game at a tie. Each team has Two Hundred pointed."

Harry stopped where James, Sirius and Charlie were, "I caught the snitch."

"But we tied," James sighed. "Now what?"

"I don't know," Charlie shrugged his shoulders.

Lupin came out onto the field, "As referee, I'm stating that who ever scores the next point wins." He charmed the Quaffle into his hands. "Everyone back in their starting locations." Everyone flew in around in, facing each other. "Who ever scores this one, wins, that's final. Ready?" Everyone shook their heads. "Everyone on each team must touch it before you are to score. Am I clear?" Everyone nodded again.

"It looks as thought who ever scores this last point wins," Lee said. "The pressure is on! Remus throws the Quaffle up and the game begins. Harry was the first to catch it, racing on his Firebolt. He passes it to James, then Sirius, then Charlie, back to Harry, Katie right behind him. Harry throws the Quaffle over to James who hits it to Charlie who hands it off to Sirius. They aren't letting this Quaffle remain in their hands for very long. Sirius hits it to Harry and Ginny grabs it out of Harry's hands. She throws it to Angelina, who passes it to George, who hits it to Katie who handed it off to Fred who gives it to Malfoy who gives it to Ron. Ron throws it back to Ginny but James flew in a grabbed it. He passes it to his son, then Sirius, then Charlie. Charlie shoots but Katie intercepted it. She throws it to Malfoy, then Ginny, then Ron, Fred, then to Katie, Angelina is next then George. He shoots and Harry grabbed it before it could go threw. Harry threw it to James, who hit it to Sirius who handed it off to Charlie. He shoots and oh-once again Ginny intercepts it. Ginny throws it to Katie who hits it Fred, where it gets handed off to George. George throws it to Angelina, who hits it to Malfoy and from there is thrown to Ron. Ron throws it to Ginny and it all comes down to this. Harry is guarding the goal posts. Ginny throws the ball. Harry speeds up to get it and-"

_Crash!_

James, Harry and Charlie all ran into each other trying to get the Quaffle.

"Ginny scores as Harry's team goes down," Lee announced. "Ginny's team wins."

Sirius caught Harry before he could hit the ground as Fred caught James and George got Charlie. They each got back onto their brooms and levitated their for a moment.

Harry looked up, "We would have won if you didn't crash into me, dad."

"Me? Charlie crashed into me before I could rise up," James blamed.

"Hey, I was just trying to get the Quaffle before they won," Charlie pointed out.

Ginny's team joined Harry's circle, "Well, looks like we won."

Harry put his arm around her shoulders, "Yes, you did. Congratulations. Do you want a cookie?"

She shook her head, "Nope. But I'll be thinking of a color to dye your hair though. Let's go team. We have lots to think about."

Ginny and her team dismounted and walked towards the house.

Harry sighed, "Well, there's nothing much we can do. Let's go."

Harry, James, and Charlie dismounted. Sirius was levitating there, "I can't get off. What the bloody hell?" (LOL)

Harry turned back, "Right. I forgot about that. I put a sticking charm on your broom so you wouldn't fall off."

"I wouldn't have fallen off, Prongslet," Sirius pointed out.

Harry waved his hand in Sirius' direction to take the charm off, only a second later, Sirius fell off with a thud, "You would have fallen off."

"I wasn't excepting that," Sirius mumbled. "Why didn't you tell me? Aurora probably thought I was so good and everything and no. My godson had to go and put a sticking charm on me. Thanks."

"Well, I didn't want to have to worry about you during the match," Harry pointed out. "We would have lost."

"We did lose Harry," Sirius pointed out. "It wouldn't of mattered."

"Let's just go inside with everyone else," Harry said. "Maybe Hermione's back. Dad, Uncle Padfoot, you two have to get ready for tonight."

"Tonight?" Charlie asked.

"Full moon," Harry said.

"Right," Charlie nodded. "What does that have to do with James and Sirius?"

"We're going to kill your brothers for aiming bludgers at us and taking the Quaffle from us," Sirius pointed out. "Make sure you tell them for us Charlie. Okay?"

Charlie nodded and they began to walk inside.


	18. Quidditch Is Life For Potters

Everyone was in the entrance hall when Harry, James, Sirius and Charlie walked in. They were all talking about the match and re-living each trick people did.

"Who thought the day would come when Harry and James would lose a Quidditch match," Lupin walked up. "The world must be ending."

James smiled, "At least I got to lose a match with my son." He put his arm around Harry's shoulders. "And it wasn't like an actual match at school. I would have never lost one of those or someone would have died."

"You wouldn't even let McGonagall call off a match," Sirius pointed.

"So what if it was pouring rain that day, it was the cup," James laughed remembering. "The Slytherin's were right behind us. They didn't want that match called off either."

"I think that must have been the first time the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's agreed on something," Lupin noted. "That day shall be remembered forever."

James laughed, "Like you wouldn't do that same thing."

"I wouldn't," Lupin said. "It was going to be rescheduled anyways."

"Harry would have done the same thing right," James said. "Wouldn't you Harry?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "A match hasn't ever been canceled except for that one time in second year. Quidditch has been cancelled but was because of the Triwizard Tournament."

"They can't cancel Quidditch!" James pointed out. "I can't believe they cancelled Quidditch."

Fred and George walked up, "You lost."

Charlie chuckled, "I was supposed to tell you two that James and Sirius are going to kill you tonight for aiming bludgers at them and stealing the Quaffle. Just a little heads up."

"It's Quidditch," Fred pointed out. "That's what you're supposed you to do."

James shook his head, "We could have gotten hurt and it's only right to get payback."

"So," Sirius added. "I would sleep with one eye open."

Fred and George walked away looking a little scared, Charlie following them, laughing.

"Uncle Moony, did you see Hermione in the stands?" Harry asked.

He shook his head, "No. I don't think she was there."

"Split up and see if she's here now," Harry said.

They all walked around the group of people and met in the middle, "Still not here?"

"Time to think," Harry said as they huddled up. "Maybe she's ahhhh!"

The four of them jumped backwards, a house elf appearing in the middle of them.

"Master Black," Jeeves bowed. "We have found Ms. Hermione Granger."

"Where is she?" Harry asked.

"Coming in from the back," Jeeves informed. "She had apparated awhile ago but had to walk the rest of the way."

"Do you know where she went?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry Potter sir." Jeeves replied.

"Thanks," Sirius said.

"Anytime, Master Black," Jeeves bowed once more and disapparated.

"I'll be on the look out tonight," Harry whispered. "Pretend like you don't know anything."

Just then an owl flew in the open back door and landed on Harry's shoulders, "Who's owl is this?"

"Kingsley's," James pointed out. "He used to send me letters when we were hiding, keeping me posted. Owls are incredibly smart. They can still find a person if they're under the Fidelus Charm."

Harry opened it, "It's from Molly, though. It says: _Harry James Potter. You better be doing everything you can to stop Voldemort from attacking anyone else. There is a rumor going around that he's planning on attacking Muggles and we haven't heard one thing from you about planning to stop this! I knew you were to young to handle this by yourself, so when you're done acting like a child and want to be a grown up you can come over here and talk to us and we can plan a way to stop You-Know-Who. Molly._" Harry looked down at the letter, "I highly doubt anyone knows of Voldemort's plans."

"He could, Prongslet," Lupin said. "He could tell people so you'll come out of hiding."

"I'm not in hiding!" Harry stressed. "I was never in hiding."

"I have an idea," Sirius said as they huddled up again. "Get Draco to say something that isn't true and if Molly finds out then we know she's telling her."

"That's good," Harry agreed. "We'll do that. We're going to have to do it quick. I'll be back."

"Hermione? I never thought she would do that," Lupin sighed, still huddled up. "She was always so loyal to Harry. She's such a great student also."

"Well, I don't know her," James said.

"It's like Moony telling McGonagall everything we were up to," Sirius said.

James nodded, "That's bad mate. Remmie would never do that to us."

Sirius nodded, "It isn't like Hermione."

"Maybe she doesn't want Harry to get hurt or die trying," James said. "Maybe she's just looking out for him."

"He can do this on his own though," Sirius pointed out. "Everyone cares for him but no one is running to Molly."

Harry came back, "Okay. It's set."

Everyone nodded.

Sirius' started in a whisper aware everyone was looking at them, "I think we should go and walk around. Everyone's watching us."

"Well, we're all huddled up," James noted. "We're the famous Marauders. They probably think we're up to something."

"Well, now since that's planned," Harry stood up, "I think everything will be dealt with."

"Yes, I agree Prongslet," Sirius replied loudly. "It should work just fine."

"No one will want to mess with us for awhile," James noted. "We're going all out."

Everyone was looking at them with fear in their face.

"Good game," Lupin said. "Good game. Now what's next."

"Harry," Draco called. "I have to tell you something top secret."

"Of course," Harry replied.

Draco moved in closer, "He's planning on going over to America and having a field day. He thinks that if you're going to be anywhere it's going to be there. A lot of people are going to lose their life because of him. He's going to kill everyone in sight to find you."

Harry nodded and took a breath, "Well, why didn't you tell me yesterday when we were talking about him?"

"I didn't want to tell everyone. Not everyone needed to know but now is better than ever right?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "You know and that's all that matters."

"Well, America is a long ways away," Harry pointed out. "I don't think we'll be able to save everyone with out exposing dad, mum and Sirius. I'm not dealing with this now."

"He's planning on doing that the day after he attacks the Muggles," Draco pointed out with a little urgency.

"Well, I'm planning on doing something to stop that so it doesn't really matter," Harry said.

"Harry, you mustn't just throw this aside," Hermione walked up to him. "You have to stop him! You have to do something about this."

Harry sighed, "I'm going to do something to stop the Muggle attack so it's likely he won't even get to America but if something goes wrong then I'll deal with it, I guess. But until then, no one outside of this house it allowed to know? Do we all understand?"

He waited until everyone nodded, "Now, how about we all go eat something and take a good long sleep because I don't know about you but I'm beat. Literally. I'm going up to bed. Good night everyone."

Harry, Sirius, James and Lupin walked up the staircase and into Harry's room.

"Think she'll go to Molly?" Lupin asked.

Harry nodded, "Yeah. She doesn't like that I'm not going to do anything so she's definitely going to go to Molly. It's just a matter of time."

"Well, I'm really going to bed," Sirius said lying on Harry's bed. "I'm going to be up all night running around and I don't want to fall asleep."

James agreed and laid on the other side of Harry's bed, "That's a good idea. Moony before you go all werewolf on us, you might want to wake us up."

"I have the night shift," Harry informed. "I'm going to let Hermione go on purpose though. Just to make sure she's going to Molly. Then tomorrow we'll catch her and do something about it."

"What's that going to be?" Sirius asked.

"I'm thinking crashing a meeting," Harry laughed. "Molly will be happy to see us that's for sure."

**Later that night……**

Harry was sitting on the stairs after everyone went to sleep. James and Sirius left awhile ago to keep Lupin company as he went through his transformation. He bolted up and into the living room as he heard a door close above him. He pretended to be asleep as the person walked down and out the doors of the Sirius Estate.

If it wasn't for his dad and uncle out, he would lock the front doors so no one could get in but he knew he couldn't do anything until he knew for sure it was Hermione going to Molly. For all he knew it was Lily going to Godrics Hollow but deep down he knew it was Hermione.

Harry laid there on the couch thinking of his dad and uncles running across the grounds together, just like they did in school. He was happy that he was able to bring them all back together again. He saw the difference it made. Remmie was a lot more like a Marauder since James came back. Sirius was happier having his best friend back. All three of them were a lot happier, anyone could see that. He was even happier having his parents and Sirius back. He felt complete for the first time, he felt unstoppable. He felt as though he could do anything in the world.

That was the last thing Harry was thinking of before he fell asleep.


	19. Snape is Bipolar but We Are Not

Author's Note: This chapter contains some different language, so after they get done talking, I underlined what they are actually saying in English. Hope you like it.

Harry woke up to something poking him. Something hard was poking him in the arm, the stomach, the chest, his head.

"Prongs that isn't how you wake someone up. You throw a bucket of water on them!"

"Sorry, I forget."

"_Aguamenti_!"

Harry bolted up, dripping wet. Sirius and James had their wands pointed at him, smiling, "Good morning, Prongslet. How are you on this fabulous morning?"

"I'm all wet," Harry said. "Why am I all wet?"

"I was poking you with my wand but you didn't move so Sirius said we should throw a bucket of water on you, duh!" James said like it was obvious, which it was. "So did you do the deed?"

Harry yawned, "Someone left. We should find out today if it was Hermione."

An owl flew in and landed on the table, sticking his leg out.

"Why do they send different owls every time?" Harry asked taking the letter. "Thanks."

"That's Tonks' owl," Lupin said walking in.

"You okay?" Harry asked ripping the letter open.

He nodded, "Yeah. I'm a little tired but over all I'm good."

Harry read the letter and sighed, "Told you I was right. _Harry Potter! I'm not sure if you heard but Voldemort is 'plotting' to 'attack' America in search of you. We have to act quick to 'prevent all the death'. So Molly is wanting me to write this letter to tell you. Your smart friend, Tonks. _If I didn't know any better, she was on to us. I think she knows what we're trying to do."

"I always liked Tonks," Lupin said. "She's very smart."

"Well, I think today is that day we go and crash the meeting," Harry smiled. "What about you?"

They nodded, "I feel up to something like that."

Harry smiled, "First I think we should talk this over with everyone so they know."

"Like our special talk, Prongslet?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, yes, our very special talk," Harry smiled.

Everyone was gathered around the dining room table eating breakfast when the four Marauders walked in.

Harry smiled, "I think we should fly on a purple cloud while eating pumpkin juice just to make sure that our gargoyle can talk right."

"No," Sirius sat beside him. "We should pick wild daisy's in search of the mysterious flying platypus."

James was on the other side of Harry, "I have a better plan. We should fly pink unicorns over green clouds in the middle of a hail storm in search of the walking rainbow."

Harry shook his head, "That makes no sense, dad. It would be better if you find out if the gargoyle can talk while flying on the back on a yellow Blue-Jay. Duh."

"Prongslet, you're going at this all wrong," Sirius started. "If you really want to know if the white witch is telling the Ommpa Loompas about our secret water then you should have a brave lion with no brain fly on a leprechaun to follow her. It makes prefect sense."

James rolled his eyes, "What we should do is fly the mysterious flying rainbow platypus while wearing hats on our feet while singing the Hogwarts song. That should do it."

Lupin stood up, "You aren't making any sense."

Harry, Sirius and James looked around the table to find everyone starring at them with blank expressions.

"Thank you, Remus," Lily smiled.

Lupin shook his head, "What you should be doing is burning books in the middle of a rain storm while wearing purple tutu's skipping in circle going counter clock wise while singing the rain maker song backwards. All when you're mysterious rainbow flying platypus is flying opposite as your skipping as the gargoyle is talking in pure Latin to help the purple clouds turn into blue ones and start to rain gold. Don't forget to have the leprechauns running in circles around your feet in lines."

The table went quite as everyone stared at Lupin, like he was crazy.

"I have a better idea," Harry smiled. "Why don't we just wait until tonight." Harry turned to the table, "Anyways, the Order just contacted me. They," He started to stare at Hermione, "found out about Voldemort's plan to attack the States. Kind of funny. I don't how they found out."

"They must be really smart," Sirius said. "Well, now they can deal with it while we sit here and do nothing. Sounds good right?"

James nodded, "Even better. We can play Quidditch all day and everyday."

Harry stood up, "We're only joking about the Quidditch thing. Today you will be starting your training with James, Sirius and Remus. Everyone must attend unless you're over-Charlie's age. Yeah, that works, unless you're under age. It will be outside after breakfast. Good luck."

"What will you be doing?' Hermione asked. "You'll be doing it with us also right?"

Harry laughed, "No. I don't it. I'll be doing something else. You can be sure of that. I have-information to collect. Draco if you could come with me after breakfast is finished."

Draco looked at Harry then nodded.

"Thank you. We shall speak in private," Harry smiled and looked over at Hermione.

Breakfast passed without anything else. Draco followed Harry into the entrance hall as everyone else followed James, Remmie and Sirius out to the back to begin their lessons.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Draco asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing. I'm just proving a point."

"Oh," Draco replied. "So then can I go?"

"No, we have to at least pretend like we're talking," Harry pointed out. "Don't want to look rushed."

"What point are you trying to prove?" Draco asked.

Harry sighed, "That we have a spy in the house. I just want to make it look like we're talking about something important and this person can't hear it."

Draco nodded, "Oh."

Then silence followed them. They both stood there, nodding their heads and swaying back and forth awkwardly.

"So," Harry said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"So," Draco replied.

"You can go now," Harry finally said. "I have to owl someone."

Draco nodded and walked away as Harry turned to make his way to the library. There he got some parchment and some ink.

He sat there starring at the parchment hoping that the letter might write it self but he soon gave that up. He scribbled a note, it wasn't that long and then sent it off. He didn't know if the letter would get to the person and afraid that Hedwig might get killed in the process, he used another owl. Harry didn't know who's it was and he didn't really care.

He walked to the yard to look at what Sirius, James and Remus were teaching them. Everyone was in one line, side by side, with their wands out and pointed to a tree, Remus had conjured for them.

James, Sirius and Remus were in front of Neville, talking to him.

"Neville, don't worry," Remus said. "This is why we're doing this. It's going to take some practice."

"Yeah," Sirius added. "If you panic you can just shove your wand in the Death Eaters eye."

"And if you happen to think of a spell after then go ahead and use it," James smiled.

"You want me to shove my wand in a Death Eaters eye?" Neville asked.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "It hurts. Once you shove your wand in their eye, they'll be going down before they have time to stun you."

"Oh, hey son," James said. "We're just doing some basic spells."

"Oh," Harry replied. "Are they doing okay?"

Lupin nodded, "Yeah. They're catching on really fast. We think we'll start teaching them more complicated spells next week."

"What spells did they learn so far?" Harry asked.

James thought for a second, "There was a shoe tying one, a they already knew the Jelly-Leg jinx. Then there was one where it makes you go blind, and one than we were just practicing a tongue tying spell that makes you speak in different languages."

Harry rolled his eyes, "You're suppose to be teaching them Defense Spells, dad."

"They are," James pointed out. "If you tie Death Eaters shoes together, then they'll fall when they go to walk. And how can they say jinx's if they can't talk in English? And the Blindness one, is awesome. They'll just stand there helplessly."

"How about some fighting spells," Harry said. "Then you can teach them some fun spells. Okay?"

James and Sirius' face dropped, "Fine. We'll start with the Revulsion Jinx and the Relashio spell."

Harry smiled, "It will still be fun."

Harry stood there, James, Sirius and Remus taught the others how to do the spell. The Relashio spell was difficult because James and Sirius liked to put the children in real life situation. They would come up behind them and wrapped their arms around either their chest or head, depending if it was James or Sirius. Some children started to panic while others simply fainted of shock. Only a select few actually did manage to do the spell but not correctly. James and Sirius only flew back a couple feet, which meant that the lesson was going to start all over, until everyone got it right.

"Okay, that's enough," Harry said, a half an hour later. "They're getting it. You can go now."

"Sweet," Sirius smiled and ran into the house without another word.

Harry stood there with his mouth open, "I didn't mean him. We have other things to do."

"Aurora?" Remus asked.

James nodded, "Yep."

"Jeeves," Harry called.

A house elf appeared in front of him, "Master Potter called Jeeves?"

"Is Hermione here?" Harry asked.

"No," Jeeves replied. "She only left a couple minutes ago."

"Thanks," Harry smiled. "Someone go get Padfoot. We have a meeting to crash. Meet me in the entrance hall in five minutes."

Five minutes later, Harry, James and Remus were in the entrance hall, "Sirius Orion Black!" Harry yelled. "I'm going to leave without you."

Sirius walked down the stairs, "I'm coming, relax, Prongslet. Aurora and I were talking."

"Thanks, I knew that," Harry said a with a little too much anger. "Ready?"

Everyone nodded, "Let's go. We're apparating."

James, Sirius, Remus and Harry walked out into the grounds and walked to where they Disapparation Jinx stopped. Harry took a breath, "Last one there is Snape's new best friend."

When they landed, everyone in the kitchen of Grimmuald Place jumped backwards, Harry sat down in an empty chair, James, Sirius and Remus behind him, arms crossed. Harry smiled and put his feet up on the table, "So, I heard there was a meeting and we thought we'd come crash it. So where we?"

"Potter, what do you think you are doing?" McGonagall asked. "What's this about-" She stopped when she realized that James and Sirius were standing behind Harry. "Detention, Mr. Potter."

"You can't give me detention, I didn't do anything," James stated.

Harry turned to him, "I'm pretty sure she was talking to me, dad."

"Oh, right," James ran his fingers through his hair. "Kind of a reflex, you know."

"What did you do, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked a little more strict.

James made an offensive sound when his mouth dropped open, "Why does every teacher have to blame me for something. Half the things I did wasn't really my fault. Sirius did it to, blame him!"

"Dad," Harry said, "again, I think she's talking to me."

"Sorry," James laughed. "It's just a reflex."

Harry turned back, "My dad has a point. Why do you automatically think I did something. For all you know Remmie could have been the one that did it this time."

"This is no time for a joke, Mr. Potter," McGonagall stressed. "What did you do?"

Harry sighed, "How come no one explained this to her? I really don't want to tell her the whole story."

"Well, to bad," McGonagall stated. "What did you do?"

"I went back in time and saved Sirius then we decided to go back and save my parents," Harry explained. "That's the short version. I really don't want to explain every little detail about our trip. It really doesn't matter."

"You were gone for four months," McGonagall said. "That's where you were. You went back in time to save your parents and godfather? That's very irresponsible, Harry. Very irresponsible."

Harry waved it off, "I know, I know. I've heard it all before. Now, we're here to see what you know, how much you know and what you're going to do and you," He turned towards Hermione. "You are in so much trouble when we get home."

Hermione looked away.

"She did the right thing," Molly pointed out. "She was right to come and tell us what You-Know-Who is up to since you won't do anything about it."

Harry started laughing, "You mean about the whole America thing? Yeah, uh that's not really true. I had Draco say that to see if Hermione would tell you. I totally staged that. Why would he go to America? Only someone stupid would look for me there."

"What about the attack on the Muggles?" Molly asked.

"Well, I have that already planned out," Harry smiled. "So there. I'm not going to tell you my plan either because you don't have to know. So there."

"Why not?" Molly asked. "We deserve to know."

"No, you don't," Harry said. "We can do this by ourselves."

"anCay eway ogay onay? e'sShay artingstay otay annoyway emay," James said in Pig Latin. (Can we go now? She's really starting to annoy me.)

"oNay. otNay untilway eway indfay outway atwhay eythay owknay," Harry replied. (No. Not until we find out what they know.)

"atWhay ouldcay eythay owknay? eWay avehay alfoyMay andway apeSnay?" Sirius asked. ( What could they know? We have Malfoy and Snape.)

"onagallMcGay orksway atway ogwartsHay ithway ethay eathDay Eatersway ," Harry pointed out. (McGonagall works at Hogwarts with the Death Eaters.)

James rolled his eyes, "eThay eathDay Eatersway ouldn'tway ebay upidstay enoughway otay aysay omethingsay inway ontfray ofway erhay, ongsletPray." (The Death Eaters wouldn't be stupid enough to say something in front of her, Prongslet.)

"eHay ashay away ointpay, ongsPray," Sirius said. "eThay eathDay Eatersway ouldway elltay ethay lytherinesSay. eyThay oldtay alfoyMay. oWhay owsknay, aybemay eythay oldtay omeonesay owhay oldtay omeonesay owhay oldtay omeonesay owhay oldtay omeonesay owhay oldtay omeonesay owhay oldtay-" (The Death Eaters would tell the Slytherins. They told Malfoy. Who knows, maybe they told someone who told someone who told someone who told someone who told someone who told-)

"eWay etgay itway adfootPay ," James interrupted. (We get it Padfoot).

"ouYay on'tday avehay otay ellyay atway emay, ongsPray ," Sirius pointed out. (You don't have to yell at me, Prongs).

"Will you two stop?" Remus asked.

"Thank you Remus," Molly said. "They only listen to you, for some reason."

"Ifway eway avehay otay ebay alkingtay aboutway omethingsay enthay itway ouldshay ebay atwhay e'reway oinggay otay oday aboutway ermioneHay. Andway adfootPay andway ongsPray avehay away intpay. Ifway ellarixBay oldtay alfoyMay antay aybemay ethay othersway oldtay otherway lytherine'sSay andway onagallMcGay oundfay outway. eWay avehay otay aystay andway indfay outway atwhay eythay owknay?" Lupin said. (If we have to be talking about something then it should be what we're going to do about Hermione. And Padfoot and Prongs have a point. If Bellarix told Malfoy than maybe the others told other Slytherin's and McGonagall found out. We have to stay and find out what they know.)

"atWhay ouldway eythay owknay atthay eway on'tday?" James asked. (What would they know that we don't?)

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "at'sThay atwhay eway areway oinggay otay indfay outway." (That's what we are going to find out.)

"Are your four done?" Mad-Eye asked.

Harry smiled, "Yes. Now where were we?"

"We were talking about how irresponsible you are, Mr. Potter," McGonagall pointed out.

"Everyone already knows that," Sirius pointed out. "That doesn't count."

"Do you know anything new?" James asked.

"No, but we think we're getting close to finding out who took Malfoy, the girl and Severus. We think they're connected," McGonagall explained.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I took Snape then the four of us took Malfoy and Kiara. Not as hard as I thought it would be."

"You took Severus?" McGonagall asked, shocked. "How?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah. I knocked him out, dragged him to a cliff and you have no idea how hard it was not pushing him off. I really wanted to, after everything he put me through. I'm starting to think there isn't anyone more bipolar than Snape. He's evil, he's not evil, he's evil, he's not evil. He goes and kills Dumbledore and then he decided to help the Order? Like seriously, he needs help. And then he tells me I have to go get Malfoy and Kiara and it was not as hard as I thought it was going to be. Dad might have almost died but he's here. I'm doing pretty well on my own."

McGonagall stood there starring at him, "Well, that doesn't surprise, now that I know."

"So do you know anything else?" Harry asked. "Something I don't already know?"

"No," McGonagall replied. "The Death Eaters aren't really up to talking about their plans."

Harry nodded, "Well, I don't blame them. You don't see me telling everyone about my plans. I have Hermione for that," He turned to Hermione. "You will stop telling them of our plans or you can stay here. This is my war and I will be fighting it my way."

"But you need us, Harry," Hermione pointed out. "I told you, we are here for you. Let us help."

"No," Harry stood up. "I don't want help."

"Why? Why can't you just-"

"No, Hermione. What if something happens? What if I lose someone?" Harry yelled. "All my life I've lost people I care about. Until everyone proves to me that they are able to fight in this war then no one is. Why do you think I'm having you practice with dad, James and Sirius? They were Aurors. They've done this before. Either get back to the house or stay here. But understand, if I want to share something with them, I'll do it myself. There is going to be a meeting back at home. Either be there or don't come back. Let's go."

With that, Harry and this group apparated home.

"Get everyone together," Harry said as they walked in the Sirius Estate. "There's a meeting in the dining room in one minute. Hey, Tonks. Whoa, Tonks, where did you come from?"

"Remus brought me," Tonks replied.

"Oh, that's fine," Harry replied. "Meeting, Let's go."

"Hey, Tonks," Lily walked down. "Remus bring you?"

Tonks nodded, "Yeah."

"Dinning room, let's go people," Harry yelled. "Hermione are you here?"

"Yes," Hermione walked up, "I'm really sorry, Harry. I'm just scared. Please don't be mad. I just wanted to make sure that you're doing the right thing."

"Meeting, let's go," Harry sighed. When he walked in, everyone was around the table, "Now, I understand that it gets a little boring here and you would like to go see your family and friends but I just can't let you do that. I'm sorry. I'm going to be hard on you these next couple of days because we are going to go and fight Voldemort for the first time. Everyone is going and you have to be ready. You will literally, be out there with James, Sirius and Remus everyday, unless you're under age. Then you're staying here."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Because you're under age. You can't do magic outside of school," Harry pointed out. "I don't want what's left of the Ministry coming in here and arresting people."

"Like they would," James said. "They'll see that it's you and probably run away."

"Even so, they won't be doing magic until the war," Harry said. "And when we get to that bridge we'll cross, I won't discuss that. I want to know that everyone here is ready for this. You will show up with me and hit the Death Eaters with spells they've never seen before. From this day on, you will be pushed. If you can't handle it then leave."

James got up, "Well, I guess that means us. We'll see you later, son."

When Sirius got up, he took Aurora's hand, "We'll be seeing you later, Prongslet."

"You know that's getting kind of annoying," Harry mumbled.

"What, Prongslet?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing," Harry replied.

"Okay, bye," Sirius said and dragged Aurora out of the room.

Harry turned back to the table, "You can go now."

**Meanwhile with Voldemort…..**

"But Master, Malfoy is gone," Bellatrix said. "He knows things. He could tell who ever captured him. Our plans could be intercepted."

"He won't survive the war," Voldemort replied. "If he does tell of our plans then that's his problem and will have to face me."

"But he's my son," Narcissa cried. "He's my only son."

"Your son should be honored," Bellatrix pointed out. "After all that The Dark Lord has done for him. But then again, Draco couldn't even kill a crack pot old fool, like Dumbledore."

"Master, what's are next move?" Amycus Carrow asked, sitting around the table along with all the other Death Eaters. "If someone might know of the plan, what shall we do?"

"Go forth with the plan," Voldemort said. "Let's just hope that who ever captured both Draco and Severus, they have some connection with Harry."

"You're hoping Potter will be there?" Rodolphus Lestrange asked, sitting next to his wife. "You think he came back?"

Just then an owl flew in and landed in front of Voldemort with it's leg out.

All the Death Eaters were sitting there starring at it, confused.

"Did you just get a letter?" Narcissa asked. "By owl?"

"No, Nagini, the owl is just doing it's job," Voldemort said. He took the letter and the owl flew off. He read the letter out loud:

Dear Voldemort, Tom Riddle, He-Who-Must -Not-Be-Named. You-Know-Who, The Dark Lord, Master, or whatever you're going by now,

I just wanted to tell you that I'll be at Diagon Alley.

Best of Luck,

Harry Potter, Harry James Potter, Potter, The Chosen One, The Prophecy Child, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One Who Lived.

PS I have more nicknames then you and you've been alive longer. But your horcruxes can't keep you young forever.

"Did he really just owl you?" Pansy Parkinson asked.

"I'm going to assume that he has Draco and the others," Voldemort said. "Interesting."

"How?" Travers asked. "How did he get them?"

"I told you someone broke in," Bellatrix replied. "They took Draco and his girlfriend."

Pansy crossed her arms, "She isn't even pretty."

"That explains why we couldn't beat them," Walden McNair pointed out.

"That's no excuse," Bellatrix sneered. "That means that Severus isn't on our side anymore."

"He'll die along with Draco and the girl," Voldemort said. "Lucius, how does that make you feel?"

All eyes went to Lucius, "He should have to live with the consequences of his choices."

Narcissa tried not to cry.


	20. James Potter Vs Sirius Black

The next couple of weeks passed without anything exciting happening. Sirius and Aurora grew closer together, while Tonks and Lupin started to spend more time together. Harry, most of the time, stayed in the library studying something he wouldn't tell anyone else. James, Sirius, and Lupin were still teaching the Defense Class, and they couldn't be anymore disappointed.

"It's a simple spell," Sirius pointed out.

"I don't understand what's so hard about it," James rolled his eyes.

"If we can do it, I think that you should be able to," Sirius added. "It isn't like it's the Killing Curse."

"Speaking of the Killing curse, we know this awesome spell that looks just like it," James sounded excited. "I can't wait to teach it to you. Once you master this one and then nonverbal curses. If we ever get that far."

"This isn't that easy of a curse," Lupin said. "We're trying to teach them an Unforgivable Curse."

"The Imperius Curse," James replied. "It didn't take us nearly this long to master it."

"We did research, we practiced every day and every night," Lupin stated. "They're just now learning it and using it."

Sirius clapped his hands together, "Okay, assignment time. I want a verbally written twenty-four inch essay on the uses of the Imperius Curse. It's due in two days."

"You can't give us homework," Ernie MacMillan said. "You aren't actual teachers."

James turned to him, "You don't have to do it but please remember: Sirius Black, one of the famous Marauders, assigned it to you."

Sirius played with his wand, "This is true."

"Did you say verbally written?" Alicia Spinnet asked.

"Yeah, duh," Fred and George said together. "Verbally written."

"It isn't a very hard concept to understand," George smiled.

Alicia looked back over to Sirius.

Sirius nodded, "Yes, I did. You are dismissed."

"Fred, George," Lupin called as Sirius and James followed the others inside.

"Yeah?" Fred smiled.

Lupin took a breath, "I will write the essay for you."

"What's the catch?" George asked.

"There is none," Lupin replied. "I just want both of you to do it."

"We weren't going to do it," Fred admitted with a laugh.

"I know," Lupin smiled. "I just want you two to do it because if you don't then James and Sirius will prank you then you'll prank them, they'll prank you and then you'll prank them and it will be a never ending war, and that's something Harry doesn't need right now."

"Agreed," George smiled.

"Good, one problem has been avoided," Lupin sighed. "Now, let's go find the next problem."

Lupin was quite surprised to walk in the Estate to find everyone talking and laughing. Usually, James and Sirius were up to something. But then it hit him. Where were James and Sirius? Where was Harry? It was to quiet for them not to be up to something. Lupin, having a hunch where Harry was, went to the library first. When he opened the door Harry was standing in the middle of the floor, "Hey, Prongslet."

"Hi, Moony. How was class?" Harry asked, levitating a book.

"It was good," Lupin replied. "Padfoot gave an essay on the Imperius Curse. Other than that, it went okay, except that no one could master it."

"Oh, well they're just now learning," Harry replied. "Where's Dad and Padfoot?"

Lupin shrugged his shoulders, "I have no clue. I was on my way looking for them when I thought I'd see if you were still in here."

"Yep, I'm still studying," Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Do you need help?" Lupin asked, stepping in. "I'm pretty good with studying myself."

"No thanks," Harry smiled. "I think I almost have this."

"Okay, well I guess I should go find Prongs and Padfoot," Lupin said. "Bye."

"Bye, Moony," Harry replied, turning away.

Lupin shut the library door and decided to walk up the stairs and start in Sirius' room. He didn't even have to open the door, to find out he was right.

"Come on Sirius," James yelled. "We can go prank Prongslet."

"No, Prongs, go away!" Sirius yelled.

Lupin walked in and found James and Sirius on the ground, wrestling each other, Aurora on Sirius' bed, reading a book and making colorful rings with her wand.

"Padfoot, you haven't done anything with me for awhile. Please, leave her and come with me!" James begged.

"No!" Sirius tried to push James off of him. "I want to spend time with Aurora!"

"That's all you've been doing for the past couple of weeks," James pointed out.

"Like you haven't been with Lily?!" Sirius retorted.

"Yes, but I've still been with Moony, unlike someone, Padfoot," James rolled his eyes. "You haven't taken any time away from Aurora, Padfoot. I swear it's like you-" James stopped and looked his best friend in the eye. "Padfoot, you haven't spent anytime away from her. Come pull a prank with me. Come flying. Do something with me."

"I want to spend time with Aurora!" Sirius stood up. "I never complained when you were with Lily all the time."

"Yes, you did," James pointed out. "You wouldn't shut up about it."

"Go away, Prongs," Sirius sat next to Aurora. "Go play with Harry."

James' mouth dropped open and with one flick of his wand, Sirius was on the ceiling, "Try getting yourself down now."

With that James walked out.

Lupin was standing there, looking up at Sirius, "I'm not fixing this."

"Just get me down!" Sirius said.

Lupin flicked his wand and Sirius fell to his bed, "Thanks, Moony."

Sirius placed his arm around Aurora, as Lupin walked out, "I really don't like James when he does that."

"He does have a point though," Aurora replied. "We have been together a lot."

"Are you complaining? Because I can leave," Sirius smiled.

"No, I'm not complaining, I'm just saying that James is right," Aurora pointed out.

"I hate it when he's right," Sirius rolled his eyes. "But he did the same thing when Lily started falling for him. They were together night and day."

"Remember how you felt?" Aurora asked.

"Yes," Sirius didn't sound to happy. "I felt like Lily replaced me; I never got to see James. James left me alone with Remmie and even though I love Remmie, he isn't as fun. James wouldn't even sneak out with me unless Lily was there."

"Now you know how James feels," Aurora said compassionately.

"But I'm not with Lily, I'm with you," Sirius joked. "There's a difference."

"Sirius, as much as I love spending time with you, maybe you should go talk to them," Aurora said. "I don't want to come in-between you and them."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Do I have to?"

"Either you go talk to them or I'm going to leave," Aurora looked back to her book. "I am really into this book."

Sirius groaned in frustration and got off his bed, "Fine. I'll go talk to him."

"Thank you, honey," Aurora called.

Sirius waved it off and walked out of his room.

"Harry, please," James stopped the front door from opening.

"Dad, it doesn't matter. I'm going to be right back," Harry smiled.

"Harry," James pouted.

"It isn't like I'm going to go fight Voldemort without you, dad," Harry laughed. "I'm going to be ten minutes tops. Maybe fifteen."

Lupin was leaning up against the wall, "Harry, you should just tell us."

"I'm going to go fly my broom," Harry sighed. "I just want to be alone."

James eyed him, "If you're lying to me, you'll wake up next to the giant squid."

"I'll be fine," Harry chuckled. "I'll be right back then we can go do something."

James smiled, "Deal."

"Hey, Harry," Sirius called as he shut his bedroom door. "Where are you going?" Sirius started down the stairs. The entrance was still filled with everyone, staring at Harry and James.

Harry and James had identical looks as they stared at Sirius.

"Harry is leaving," Lupin stated. "He'll be right back."

"What? Aurora kick you out already?" James asked.

"What are you-" Sirius started.

"Don't even start," James said with a little to much venom.

Sirius understood that James was mad but he didn't really care, "Harry, can I talk to you without James?"

Harry just stood there with a 'Really?' look, not saying anything.

"He's my son, Sirius, not yours," James stepped in front of Harry. "I can be as close to him as I want."

"What is you problem?" Sirius asked. "I didn't do anything, mate."

"Don't even, Sirius," James rolled his eyes.

Sirius got really close to James and venom laced everything he said, "You should walk away before you wake up breathing through a tube."

"I dare you," James responded with hatred.

Lupin seeing the argument blow up, stepped in between them and shoved them apart, "Sirius just go back to Aurora. Just walk away."

"That's what he does best, anyways," James pointed out.

"Seriously, what is your deal?" Sirius asked, taking a step closer.

"You. You're my problem," James yelled, trying to shove Lupin out of his way.

"I didn't do anything," Sirius retorted. "I came down here to talk to Harry, not you so why don't you just go away. I didn't want you here anyways."

Lupin saw rage flash through James' eyes and backed away, "I'm not getting in this. The last time they got into a fight, I ended up in the Hospital Wing."

James and Sirius stood there, inches from each other, only starring at each other and gripping their wands. James took a breath and then left.

Harry was standing there, starring at Sirius.

Sirius turned to him, "I want you to tell your father that he needs to calm down before he gets punched in the face."

"Me?" James came running back in the foyer and threw Sirius up against the wall. "I'm going to get punched in the face. I dare you, mate. Do it. You'll be the one waking up breathing through a tube, underwater."

"Do it. Let's see you put those words into actions," Sirius pushed. "Come on, James. Do it. What are you afraid of?"

James punched the wall, right next to Sirius' face, he didn't blink, "Go away before you get hurt, Sirius. Aurora is probably waiting."

"You both should walk away," Lupin suggested, pulling back James. "Just go, James. I'll meet you in the den in awhile."

James gave Sirius one last glare filled with hatred before walking away.

Sirius turned to Harry, "I'm sorry, Harry but I wanted to talk to you."

Harry held a look of 'Are-you-Serious' before turning and walking out the door.

Sirius turned to Lupin, "Did he really just do that to me?"

"Now you know how James feels," Lupin pointed out.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Sirius threw his arms up. "I didn't do anything."

"Sirius, what happened?" Aurora asked, standing at the top of the stairs.

"Nothing," Sirius replied. "Just difference of opinions."

"Are you coming up?" Aurora asked.

"Yeah," Sirius smiled and walked up the stairs.

"How did it go?" Aurora asked, as Sirius put his arm around her.

"I think it went it well," Sirius replied sarcastically.

Lupin starred at Sirius until he disappeared behind his bedroom door.

Everyone was quiet.

"I think I'd rather take on a Death Eater than have to be the one to break those two up," Charlie said a few minutes later.

"My advice is to never get those two mad at each other," Lupin stated. "It might be the last thing you'll ever want to do. And I wasn't joking earlier. The last time I had to break a fight up between them was in sixth year; I landed in the Hospital Wing because of them."

"Well, that's something you don't see everyday," Tonks pointed out.

Author's Note: So, how many of us like Aurora?


	21. Sirius is

James was walking down the stairs when the front door flew open and his son came running in, "Harry?"

"Dad?" Harry smiled and started jumping up and down. "I did it! I did it! I almost died but I did it! I did it all by myself!"

James started jumping up and down with Harry, "What did you do?"

"Can you just be excited?! I did it!" Harry smiled.

"Whoo! Harry, you did it! You did it!" James laughed.

James and Harry were jumping up and down in the middle of the foyer, excited.

"I did it! I did it! I did it!" Harry yelled.

"Congratulations!" James replied. "I'm so proud of you! I would probably be prouder if I knew what you did, but I'm proud anyways! Good, job son!"

Lily, Lupin and Tonks walked in from the living room and stopped, watching Harry and James jump up and down, all excited!

"I did it! I can't believe I did it!" Harry said, proudly. "I might have almost died but I did it nonetheless."

"I couldn't be more proud of you, son," James replied and hugged Harry.

"Aw, would you look at that," Lily smiled.

"I did it!" Harry exclaimed. "I can't believe I did it!"

"What did you do?" Lupin asked.

Harry smiled, "I'm not telling you, not yet. I don't have it mastered but I did it! I almost killed myself, but I didn't. Be happy for me."

"I'm happy!" James smiled.

Harry started jumping around with James again.

Sirius walked in next and saw James and Harry jumping around. He started to smile, "What are we jumping around for?"

James and Harry stopped and turned to look at him, not saying anything.

"What did I do?" Sirius asked.

Harry turned to James, "I did it, dad! I did it."

"You did, son. Congratulations," James hugged Harry once more. "I'm so proud of you."

"What did you do, Harry?" Sirius asked.

Harry ignored him, "Well, I have to go do something but I'll be back later. I'll see you around, dad."

"Hey, Harry we should get some Quidditch in some time. I think the others would like it," James suggested. "They seem a little tense."

"We'll see," Harry replied. "I don't know how long this task is going to take me."

"Where are you going?" Lily asked.

Harry smiled, mischievously, "You'll see. Dad! Remmie! When I get back be ready to do something for me."

"What do you need?" James asked.

"Something you'll enjoy," Harry replied. "Believe me, because I would enjoy it more than necessary."

"We'll be ready," James replied. "Have fun, son."

"You're just going to let him go?" Sirius asked. "Without knowing where he's going or what he's going to do?"

James just ignored him, "See ya, later Harry."

With that James walked away, and Harry walked out of the house.

Sirius' mouth dropped open and looked over at Lupin, "What did I do?"

"I'm sorry, mate, but I'm not in this," Lupin said and walked off with Lily and Tonks.

"Aurora!" Sirius yelled. "Aurora, where are you?"

Harry walked away from the Sirius Estate past where the Anti-Apparation jinx reached. From there he apparated into the kitchen of Grimmuald Place.

Once again, everyone was sitting around it, "Is this what you do everyday? Just sit here and talk?" Harry asked and sat down next to Bill.

"Since you're stubborn, we have to work extra hard to make sure you don't screw anything up, Potter," Moody pointed out.

"I won't screw up," Harry assured. "I'm doing just fine. I just mastered something that's beyond amazing and I'm not going to tell you."

"Why?" Molly asked.

"Because I'm stubborn, remember?" Harry chuckled.

"What do you want?" Moody asked.

Harry looked around the table, "There are more people here."

"The original Order," Arthur informed. "It would be complete but you have your parents, Sirius and Remus."

"You can have Sirius," Harry shrugged his shoulders. "He's really starting to piss me off. And you don't want a pissed off Harry, especially if a pissed of James follows. But anyways, I'm here just to annoy you. But you," Harry pointed to someone in a top hat, "I know you. You bowed once to me and I've met you before."

"Dedalus Diggle," He replied. "You're looking more and more like James everyday."

"You should see us now," Harry laughed. "No one can tell us apart when we're together, except for the eyes."

"But, Mr. Potter, you're father has been gone," Diggle whispered.

Harry leaned over to Bill, "Do they know that dad, mum and Sirius are alive?"

Bill shook his head, "No."

Harry took a breath, "Well, they aren't dead. They're with me right now. So is Sirius. And maybe one day someone here will tell you the story because I'm getting tired of that. Every time someone new gets abducted into this stupid Order, I have to explain it again. If anymore people join, I'm going to start killing people."

"What did you say you wanted?" Molly asked.

Harry smiled, "Well, nothing much. We'll just get going."

"Who's going with you?" Moody asked.

"Bill, duh," Harry said and grabbed Bill's arm and apparated away. The last thing he saw was everyone diving for him.

Harry and Bill landed right outside Godrics Hollow, not the whole town just one house.

"What do you want with me, Harry?" Bill asked.

"I can you tell what I don't want," Harry stood in front of Bill, playing with his wand. "I don't want you to be Secret Keeper, anymore. It's my house not their's."

"I can't do that, Harry," Bill replied. "I'm sorry."

"What do you mean, you can't?" Harry asked. "Yes you can and you will. Today, right now."

Bill shook his head, "No, I won't."

"Do you honestly want to go through this with me, right now?" Harry asked. "I'm not having a very good day, a good week actually. I suggest that you do what I say if you really want to get back to mummy and daddy in one piece."

Bill crossed his arms and stood his ground, "I'm not scared of you, Harry. You're just a kid."

"I'm just a kid?" Harry asked. "I'm not just a kid, Bill. You're just a kid. I can blow you up with my mind. I am **not **just a kid."

"Do it, then," Bill tested. "Do it."

Harry took a breath to calm himself, "Bill, either we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Bill didn't say anything, didn't even move. "You know, Voldemort and I might not be best mates but I'm sure he would kill you if I asked him to. He wouldn't care. I'll just send him letter, I've done it before. He didn't respond but the owl still came back alive. I'll tell him that you're Secret Keeper and this is where I'm hiding. He'll definitely come after you then. You know, I'll just tell him where you are, that way he doesn't have to look all over the world for you. He'll kill you and then I can be Secret Keeper. It's a win-win, well not for you. For me, at least."

"You wouldn't," Bill said. "Ginny, and Ron. They'd be so mad at you."

"Ginny and Ron will get over it," Harry stated, emotionless. "They'd understand that it was your time. They won't know it was my fault, they'd never believe it either."

"They would know it was you," Bill stated.

"Do you want to test it?" Harry asked. "Because I don't have a problem sending the most dark wizard a letter. Like I said before, I've done it before."

Bill stood there, not knowing what to do. He wouldn't take his eyes off Harry or Harry's wand.

Harry took a step closer, "I'm not going to wait around forever, Bill." Harry looked at his wrist, there wasn't a watch, "You only have so many minutes to decide before I attack you and send a letter to Voldemort. Three…two…one." Harry slowly looked up, "Make a decision before I make one for you."

"Fine," Bill took a step back. "Fine, I'll do it."

Harry smiled, "That's what I thought."

It was only a half an hour after that, when Harry walked into the Sirius Estate, "Dad! Uncle Moony! We don't have a long time, you have to do this quick."

James and Lupin appeared at his side, in their stealth clothes, "Let's go, Prongslet."

"Okay," Harry took a step away from them. "What I need from you is to go attack Sirius and take him to Godrics Hollow and make him Secret Keeper. You have to hurry before the Stupider Order gets there first."

"But Bill-" Lupin started.

Harry shook his head, "Don't worry. I took care of that. Just go and don't stop for anything. Bill's knocked out for awhile but I don't want the others seeing him like that. Just go."

James smiled, "I'm going to enjoy this."

Harry mimicked James' smile, "I thought you might. Just make sure he's conscious for the curse."

Without another word, James ran up the stairs and into Sirius' bedroom.

"I don't think this would be the best time for this Harry," Lupin sighed.

"Why would you say that?" Harry laughed. "Dad, won't hurt him so bad."

"Hey! James what the heck? Ouch, James! Oh it's on now!"

"Sirius, get off! Sirius, stop! Get off of me!"

"Go away, James-ouch! Hey that hurt-James stop! Don't! Go away!"

"Sirius, stop! Sirius, don't-hey that wasn't nice! Ouch, Merlin, Sirius that hurt!"

"Good, ahhh!"

James and Sirius came rolling down the stairs, James landing on top of Sirius at the bottom.

Everyone ran around to see what was happening. Harry and Lupin were just standing there, starring at James and Sirius.

"James, what did I do?" Sirius yelled.

James tackled Sirius to the ground, "Let's go. You're coming with Remmie and I!"

"No!" Sirius brought James to the ground. "I'm staying here! Will you stop hurting me?"

"No, you stupid dog!" James yelled.

"Stupid?" Sirius asked as he rolled around with James, hitting each other. "I'd rather be a dog then a moose!"

"It's a stag, Sirius!" James yelled.

James and Sirius went back and forth for a little while, yelling and screaming, hitting and kicking. It was amusing but at the same time scary. If this is how they acted when they were physically fighting, then no one wanted see how they were when magic was involved.

Harry leaned towards Lupin, "I think we should break this up some time soon. I don't want dad to get hurt."

Lupin sighed, "I'm not doing it. I learned my lesson at school. I'm not getting in this. I'm sorry, Prongslet."

Harry turned to him, "Thanks."

"You're Prongs' son and Padfoot's god-son," Lupin pointed out. "If anyone can break them up, it's going to be you."

Harry waved his hand over at Sirius and James and they both flew apart, "Now, since that is over. Sirius you are to go with dad and Remmie. No questions asked."

"You could have said that, James," Sirius yelled. "No reason to get physical."

"You're going to become Secret Keeper of Godrics Hollow, whether or not you want to," Harry stated.

"No, I'm not," Sirius replied.

"Yes, you are," Harry looked over at him. "I want you to."

"Bill," Sirius said.

"I have it covered," Harry said.

Sirius eyed him, "No."

"Are you really going to go against me?" Harry asked. "Right now?"

"Yeah," Sirius pointed out. "I'm not going to be your Secret Keeper. Find someone else."

"I'm already seriously mad at you," Harry took a breath. "You really don't want to do this."

"To bad," Sirius argued. "I'm not-" He fell to the ground.

Everyone looked to Harry, who had his hand raised up towards Sirius, "Dad, Remmie, do it before he wakes up. I don't care how you do it, just do it."

James and Lupin rushed forward and then walked out of the house, carrying Sirius, magically.

"Why are you doing this, Harry?" Aurora asked.

"Because I can," Harry replied.

"Where are they taking him?" Aurora questioned. "Harry! Where are they taking Sirius?"

"Away from you," Harry said with a little to much venom.

Aurora's mouth dropped open, "Harry, what's-"

"No," Harry cut her off. "Don't even start. Everyone to the back. We're having a lesson. Let's get going."


	22. Gonna Get Punched In The Face

Author's Note: So, it has come across our attention that some of you don't like the new Harry James Potter. The Sirius thing was a "little" out of character for Harry but we wanted to get across that Harry is really mad at Sirius for ditching him to be with Aurora. If you can't understand how mad Harry is, just think about to the last story and all the chapters up to where Sirius and Aurora met. Sirius and Harry were closer than 'white on rice' (In the words of James Potter, you'll see that soon).

Harry was leaning up against the counter in the kitchen, a couple days later. Both James and Lupin were sitting at the table starring at him.

"You look deep in thought, Prongslet," James chuckled, leaning back in his chair.

"I was thinking about giving Sirius one more chance," Harry replied. "I don't think he understands yet."

"He'll never understand," James rolled his eyes. "And why? We're having fun together, Harry. We don't need him."

Harry smiled, "I don't think we should prank mum anymore. I seriously thought she was going to kill us."

"You can't even call it a prank," James pointed out. "We jumped out from behind the corner when she and Tonks walked by."

"Still! Did you see her face?" Harry asked. "I thought she was going to throw us out of the house."

"Harry, she spilled red juice all over her white shirt," Lupin stated. "Of course she's going to be mad."

"Like, we knew she was carrying a red drink," Harry retorted. "It was an accident."

"Whatever," Lupin waved it off. "You just got lucky she's a witch and was able to get that stain out."

"I'm going to go talk to Sirius," Harry said. "Are you guys coming?"

James rolled his eyes and sighed, "This isn't going to work, Harry!"

Harry walked into the den and found Sirius sitting on the couch, by himself. Sirius was still a little mad for becoming Secret Keeper of Godrics Hollow against his will. Harry sat right next to Sirius.

It was quiet for a few minutes until Sirius turned to Harry, "Harry?"

Harry smiled, "Yes."

"That spot is for Aurora," Sirius pointed out. "I was saving it for her."

Harry didn't say anything. All his hope started melting away. Harry was sitting there starring at Sirius with an "are-you-joking" look. He sighed at decided to sit on Sirius' lap.

James and Lupin were leaning against the door jam, and started sniggering.

"Harry, get off," Sirius said and pushed him off.

Harry landed on the floor with a thud, "Really? Did you just do that?"

"Why are you sitting on me?" Sirius asked.

"Why won't you let me sit next to you?" Harry retorted.

"Because Aurora is going to sit there," Sirius pointed out. "I already told you that."

"You're a jerk," Harry stated and stood up.

Sirius' mouth fell open, "Harry, what in Merlin's name has gotten in to you?"

James walked over, clearly pissed, "Dude."

Sirius looked up and just then James' fist met the side of Sirius' face, "Dude!" Sirius held the side of his face.

With that James and Harry walked away, Sirius going a different direction, leaving Lupin in the dinning room.

Lupin rolled his eyes, "Why? Why me?" Lupin looked up to ceiling, raising his hands, "They punch and hit and ignore each other and when they finally decide to talk all they say is 'dude'. Why me? What did I do to deserve this? I must have been a baby killer or something because this is just not good. Someone should just send me to Azkaban because I'm pretty sure I'd be less insane."

Fred and George walked in and were starring at Lupin, like he was crazy.

"You know, unless you really want to go, I'm pretty sure Harry can make that happen." Fred pointed out.

Lupin looked back up to ceiling, "Really? What did I do to deserve these people in my life. I love them but you could have made them a little less….them."

George smiled, "Now, now Moony, the question is, who is more insane? The people who are insane and do crazy things or the person who hangs out with these people and complains about these people but never actually leaves them."

"And who sometimes join in on their craziness." Fred added.

Lupin turned to them with a stare that read 'don't talk to me because when I go werewolf, I'll go in your room without taking the wolfs bane potion.'

But as you can see Fred and George aren't Marauders, so they don't know what that look means. And because the Marauders aren't in there, they can't tell Fred and George what it means.

So, Fred and George will go on ignorantly and not knowing how much danger they actually are in, by saying those last few sentences.

Author's Note: This chapter might seem pointless, but it sets everyone up for the next few. Every chapter in this story has a point, but even if it isn't obvious just yet, it will be by the end of the story. Like, where has Harry been going? What has he been studying? Why was he so excited last chapter? And why did he want Sirius to be Secret Keeper of Godrics Hollow? Everything has a purpose and it will all unravel by the time this story is over. Well, I hope you like this chapter because my sister thought of this one. So if you don't, don't blame me!

Okay, so here's a really stupid moment I just had. I couldn't understand why no one was reviewing my story. Usually, I get some really good ones and I enjoy reading them. For like three days, I checked my email seeing if someone reviewed and today, I just came on and saw that I hadn't updated it. I felt really stupid because I swear I updated the story with this chapter. So, here it is. The chapter I was waiting to get reviews from. Enjoy!


	23. Lupin's the Crazy One!

Moony's the craziest of them all?!

"I can't take it any more," Lupin said to himself, a couple days later. "I just can't handle them anymore. James and Harry are so annoying and Sirius is always complaining! I can't take it anymore! I have to do something. I have to get them all talking again. I'm going to go crazy if I have to hear Sirius complain or see James and Harry plotting again. I have to get them back together but how? Do I lock them in a bedroom? No, that won't work! Harry will just blow the door down! Oh, how about I lock them in the dungeons? No, that's a disaster waiting to happen! I have to get their wands away from them first. But how do I do that without looking suspicious?

"I have to think like a Marauder, I have to get inside their heads! What am I talking about? I am a Marauder! But I've never done this before! Ugh! This is so frustrating! How do I get all three of them in the same room without someone blowing the house up? It's impossible! What about Fred and George? They're like mini-Marauders! They should be able to think of something! No, they can't help! James and Sirius will both realize something is up! I have to do this by myself, but I can't. Yes, I can because they'll never see it coming. But I must be crazy trying to do something to James Potter, Harry Potter and Sirius Black! I can't prank them or attack them! They'll just do it back ten times worse.

"That's it! I can prank them and then they will come together and prank me! Yes! That's sure to work but what will I do? I have to do something that will effect them all! Something that they will all be mad about. The Marauders Map! They all love that so much! I can pretend to rip it or destroy it! No, what am I talking about? I can't do that! James took the Map. Ugh, I can't do this." Lupin fell to the ground, "What am I trying to do? I'm committing suicide trying to prank all three of them. I can't do this but I have to! I'm going to go crazy!"

"I think you're already there, Lupin," Fred and George were standing there looking at him, like he was crazy.

"You do realize that you're arguing with yourself and you lost right?" George asked.

Lupin gave them a death glare and Fred and George left, "See ya, Crazy!"

Lupin took a calming breath, "How did I do it before? They all went through this before and got over it!" He sat up, "That's right! I tied them all to a chair and made them talk it out! That's it! I'll tie them to a chair in the library, take their wands and walk out. That way, they have talk! I'm so smart." Lupin smiled, "I'm not going crazy! But I was talking to myself and arguing with myself. Maybe I am crazy! No, I'm not. What if I am though? I could be going crazy right now?! But I can't. I'm Remus Lupin the smartest wizard in his year. I'm not going crazy. But I am arguing with myself."

"Are you okay?"

Lupin looked up, "Oh, hello, Lily. I was just talking to myself."

She nodded, "Yeah, I see that. Is there a reason why?"

"I thought I was going crazy but I'm not. At least I don't think I am," Lupin replied. "Do you think I sound crazy because I don't think I sound crazy?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lily asked. "You sound a little-"

"Crazy?" Lupin asked. "Do I sound crazy?"

"I was going to say sleep deprived," Lily said slowly. "Maybe you should go get some sleep."

"I can't. I have a mission I gave myself and I have to fulfill it or I might go crazy," Lupin smiled. "I'll see you around."

"Bye, Crazy!" Lily laughed.

"I'm not crazy!" Lupin called back.

He walked into the library and found all the students in there, franticly moving around and looking stressed out, "Everyone out! I'm going to use this room."

"But Lupin, we have to verbally write that essay for Sirius," Terry Boot said.

"How do you do that? How can you verbally write an essay?" Hermione asked. "It's not in any of these books."

"Write the essay. He meant to say write the essay," Lupin replied. "Get all the books you need and go somewhere. This room will be off limits for the next couple of days."

"Why?" Cho Chang asked.

"Because I'm your teacher and I said so, now everyone out," Lupin said.

"Listen to him," Fred smiled. "He's gone crazy."

"He argued with himself and lost," George added.

"I'm not crazy!" Lupin pointed out. "And I suggest that if you want to live to see the war, then you leave."

Everyone bustled around grabbing books and papers then running out.

Lupin charmed everything out of the room and only left three empty chairs all facing each other. "Now how do I get them in here?"

"Aurora?"

Lupin smiled, "In here Sirius. She's with me."

"Why is she with you, Moony?" Sirius called.

"Because we were talking," Lupin replied. "Just come in here, we have a surprise for you."

"The library?" Sirius asked.

"Yep," Lupin replied.

Lupin shut the door and hid behind it and waited for Sirius. When Sirius walked in Lupin jumped on him and threw his wand away from him. It didn't take Lupin long to knock Sirius out and tie him to the chair.

"Now, James." Lupin smiled down at the knocked out Sirius. Lupin took his wand before walking out. "Prongs?"

"Moony?"

"The kitchen," Lupin replied.

James came running in, "Have you seen my son?"

"No, why? Where is he?" Lupin asked.

"I don't know. Why do you think I asked you?" James pointed out.

"Oh, well, there's something else I wanted to say to you," Lupin smiled. "Expelliarmus!"

Not only did James' wand fly up he fell backwards into the opposite wall. Lupin smiled, "Magic is wonderful." He levitated James to the library and tied him to a chair facing Sirius. Lupin stuffed both Sirius and James' wand into his pocket. He pointed his own wand at them, "Rennervate." Both James and Sirius woke up. Lupin smiled, "Now, since I have you both in the room; I have something to say. I'm going to go get Harry and place him in here, tied to a chair also. No one is allowed in or out until you three have settled this little fight okay? This is just ridiculous. Good day, to you both."

Lupin walked out and ignored the threats being called after them. Lupin walked into the foyer and wondered where Harry could be. Since he wasn't in the library, then maybe he was at the field.

Lupin ran into Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson who were just coming up from the field, "Was Harry down there?" Lupin asked.

They shook their heads, "No."

Lupin sighed, "Maybe he's with Ron."

"Ron's down there with his sister and brothers," Angelina said.

"Maybe he decided to see Hermione," Lupin whispered. "Do you know where Hermione is?"

"At the Pitch," Katie replied. "Mr. Lupin, everyone is down there and Harry's not there."

Lupin sighed and walked back into the Sirius Estate, where he bumped into Lily, Aurora and Tonks, "Have you seen Harry?"

"No," Lily replied. "He's probably with James."

Lupin smiled, his Marauder smile, "No, he's not."

"Where is James then?" Lily asked.

"With Sirius," Lupin smiled.

"Where's Sirius?" Aurora asked.

"James and Sirius are tied to chairs, locked in the library having a little intervention with each other and it will only fully work if the Boy Wonder is there," Lupin said proudly.

"So let me get this straight, you tied James Potter and Sirius Black to chairs and locked them both in a library?" Tonks asked, slowly, making sure she understood right.

"Yeah," Lupin smiled but one last look from them, his smile faded, "Ooh, that wasn't very smart."

"No, it wasn't," Lily replied. "Well, good luck with that."

Lupin was sitting on the stairs as the night came to a close. Everyone came back in from the field and went up to their rooms, still no Harry. The house was silent and the only thing you could hear were James and Sirius yelling at each other. Lupin was just about to give up when the front doors opened and Harry walked in. Lupin's mouth dropped open, "Harry, are you okay?"

Harry looked bad. He looked at himself, "Well, Moony. I'm covered in smoke and dirt, I'm bleeding from every place on my body and I hit my head really hard on something. I feel like I got blown up, which is kind of true. So, no I'm not okay."

"What did you do?" Lupin asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "You really don't want to know."

"This is wonderful, I just got the best idea," Lupin smiled. "Come with me, Harry."

"Can I change first?" Harry asked.

"Nope," Lupin replied. "Just follow me. You're going to make everything better."

"I'm getting tired of your yelling!" Lupin heard Lily say.

"No!" Lupin yelled.

When Lupin and Harry walked in the library, Sirius and James were untied and yelling wrestling each other. Aurora and Lily were standing there, looking down at them.

"Sirius, stop!" Aurora yelled. "Stop, right now!"

"James, just calm down!" Lily ordered. "Either stop or you'll be sleeping on the couch for the rest of your life!"

"You to, Sirius," Aurora said. "You're being stupid."

"What did you do, Moony?" Harry asked.

Lily and Aurora looked over at Harry, "Harry, are you okay?"

"I think I might pass out from loss of blood and I think I might have developed a concussion." Harry replied and then fell to the floor.

"Oh, look Harry has fallen and is unconscious, whatever shall we do?" Lupin yelled.

Sirius and James stopped, "What?" The both ran over and pushed everyone out of the way.

"Harry? Prongslet, can you hear me?"

"Go away, Sirius. He's my son," James pushed him.

"But he's my Godson, you go away," Sirius pointed out.

"So, he gets hurt and now all of a sudden you care?" James asked.

"I've always cared about him," Sirius retorted.

"Really? Because you pushed him off of your lap and told him to go away because you were waiting for Aurora the other day," James informed.

"I did not," Sirius rolled his eyes. "Harry is the one most important person in my life."

"You have a funny way of showing it," James replied.

"I haven't been ignoring him," Sirius said.

"Yes, you have now go away," James replied and picked his son up. "Come with me, Moony. We have to get him better."

Lupin turned to Sirius, "You have and it's been getting annoying. Harry has been fighting for your complete attention for awhile now and you've done nothing but blow him off."

Sirius was standing there watching James and Lupin walk away with Harry, "That can't be true."

"Sirius maybe we should go up-" Aurora started.

"No," Sirius cut her off. "I have to go see Prongslet."

Harry stirred in bed and opened his eyes, "Dad?"

"No, it's me, Prongslet."

"Sirius?" Harry asked as his eyes came into focus.

Sirius smiled and handed him his glasses, "Yeah. Are you alright?"

"Why are you here?" Harry asked. "Where's dad?"

"Prongs is downstairs teaching everyone the Imperius charm," Sirius replied.

"Why are you here? Where's Aurora?" Harry said with as much hate as possible, which wasn't a lot because he was still pretty tired and out of it. "And what happened to your eye?"

"I don't know where Aurora is," Sirius whispered and touched his black and blue eye. "I haven't left his room since you passed out. Prongslet, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you. I really didn't. I had no clue what I was doing. I met Aurora and everything changed. I'm so sorry."

Harry sat up, "I don't know if I can forgive you."

"I don't blame you," Sirius sighed. "But you're alright. As soon as James took you away, all my Harry alarms started going off."

"If only they started going off sooner," Harry laughed. "Worse night of my life."

"Prongslet, you've been out for five months," Sirius replied.

"What?" Harry asked. "Five months?"

Sirius nodded, "We didn't know if you were going to be okay but as long as you were breathing, we weren't going to move you. Voldemort won the war a couple months ago and a lot of people died to save you."

"Is that what happened to your eye?" Harry asked.

Sirius sighed, "I got punched in the face."

"Five months?" Harry repeated. "That isn't possible."

"I know," Sirius replied. "It isn't possible because it isn't true. You've only been out for a day or…three."

"Three days?" Harry repeated. "Well, that's better than five months."

Sirius brought Harry into a hug, "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I might have over reacted a little bit," Harry whispered. "Now, tell me what really happened to your face?"

"Prongs and I got into a fight the other day over who should be here when you wake up," Sirius replied. "He didn't want me anywhere near you. He has one to match."

"Mum wouldn't fix it?" Harry laughed.

Sirius shook his head, "Lily said that it should teach us a lesson. It didn't. It taught everyone else not to mess with us, especially Moony. He tied Prongs and I to a chair…in the library. He's a little mad but we got him back."

"How?" Harry asked.

"Yesterday, was the full moon so after he took his potion, James and I shoved him in a cage in the middle of the foyer for everyone to see," Sirius smiled. "He had pink fur. We got pictures and everything. It was satisfying. Revenge is great."

Author's Note: Special thanks to the review from Bambi for giving us the idea of Harry getting hurt. Without you, we would be stuck. Thanks

Nicole (the author) and Tiffy (the co-author)

Tiffy's author's note: Directions to somewhere:

Take first right

Turn on First Street

Turn on Fir st

(Hahaha, I bet everyone who read that last one thought it said First street, it doesn't. I got directions that said this and I had to read that like five times.)

Did you know that if you say 'gullible' slowly it sounds like 'green beans'?

Tell me what you think of that in your review!


	24. Air Quotes and Plans

Author's Note: This might be one of my favorite chapter of this story. Just a little heads up, all the **words is bold **are going to be used with **air quotes. **So whenever you see a **bolded word**, it means who ever is talking is using **air quotes**. Can't you just see where this is going?

Harry walked down the stairs, the next day, wanting to find out where everyone was, "Hey Bella! Where's Uncle Sirius and dad?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Bella asked.

"No," Harry replied. "Where's Uncle Sirius and dad?"

"You should go back to bed, Harry," Bella suggested. "You were hurt badly."

"I'm fine," Harry waved it off.

"Harry!" Charlie came in. "There you are, Bella."

"Shouldn't Harry be resting, Charlie?" Bella asked.

Charlie nodded, "You were out, Harry. You should go back and rest."

"Uncle Sirius, Dad!!" Harry yelled.

Just like that James and Sirius came running in, "What happened?"

"Harry should be resting," Bella pointed out. "I'm a Healer, James. He should go back to bed."

Sirius laughed, "You're try making him stay in bed. Harry doesn't do resting. Sorry."

"Are you okay?" James asked. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"How can I tell if your hands are behind your back?" Harry asked.

James smiled, "He's fine. Let's go out back. They're just starting to get the Imperius Curse down."

When they walked out, Harry saw several people jumping up and down, quacking, and trying to climb up trees, "Good job. They're getting good."

"Well, look who's teaching them," James smiled.

"He's got a point," Sirius replied. "We were the most effective Aurors of our time."

Lupin walked up, "They're going to be using us in a minute. I want to know if they're powerful enough to get us."

"Well, they can't do it to me," Harry smiled. "I can fight it off."

Out of nowhere, Sirius grabbed Aurora's wrist and pulled her over into a kiss. When they broke apart Sirius smiled, "That was weird. Someone just put me under the Imperius Curse."

James slapped Sirius upside the head, "Oops, that wasn't my fault, Padfoot. Someone had control of me for a second. Weird."

Sirius laughed, "Nice Prongs."

"If everyone can form a line right here," Sirius called. "Now," Sirius started again when everyone was present, "I assigned a verbally written essay and you can hand them in now."

Everyone started to get out a piece of parchment.

"What are those?" Sirius asked.

"The essay's, Mr. Black," Padma said.

"I said verbally written, not written," Sirius crossed his arms. "I told you I wanted you to write a verbally written essay on the Imperius Curse."

"That isn't possible," Anthony Goldstein said.

Sirius looked disappointed, "I wanted a verbally written essay."

"Mr. Lupin told us to write it," Justin Finch-Fletchley pointed out.

Sirius looked over at Lupin, "I said verbally written! You can't change the assignment without telling me."

"You can't verbally write an essay, Sirius," Lupin stated. "You can't verbally write anything."

"Yes, you can," James replied. "It is possible."

"It's possible for us because we're the famous Marauders," Lupin rolled his eyes. "We can do anything. They aren't the Marauders. They can't verbally write an essay."

"So what? They should be able to think like us, anyways," Sirius pointed out.

"They would probably go crazy," Lupin stated.

"Just like you, Lupin," Fred laughed.

"I'm not crazy!" Lupin retorted. "I was just going through a phase."

"Of craziness!" George chuckled.

(Author's Note: This is where the **air quotes **come in. Have fun.)

A couple days later, everyone was sitting around the dining room table. Harry stood up to say something when Hedwig flew in with the _Daily Prophet_. Harry took it and read the front page out loud: _Ministry still under control of Death Eaters_. Harry put it down, "Well, all I have to say is that this is the second time they have placed it in the paper, so I'm thinking that we should take it back."

"Take it back? Like go against the Death Eaters in the Ministry?" Terry Boot asked.

Harry nodded and looked around the table, "It is time to test how much you've-what are you doing here?"

"I came to join the cause," Cormac McLaggen replied.

"Why did you come here and more importantly how did you get here?" Harry asked. "I don't remember asking you to join."

"Hermione," Cormac replied. "Her letter finally caught up to me. I was on the move for quite a long time. For a while I thought the Death Eaters were going to come after me. You know, being good friends with you and all."

Harry just stared at him and then slowly turned his eyes on Hermione, "You must hate me right now or something because this is just ridiculous."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "I couldn't say no. He already agreed and I didn't want him running off to the Death Eaters because I said no."

Harry took a breath, "Just for the record, McLaggen, we are not anywhere near good friends; we're not anywhere near friends either."

"The only reason they'd be after him Harry, is because he's a git," Ron replied.

Harry laughed, "Good one, Ron." he and Ron high-fived each other.

"I'm right here. I can hear every word you're saying," McLaggen said.

"I know," Ron replied. "You're meant to."

"Anyways, we can go back to saying mean things about him later Ron, but right now we have to figure out how to get in the Ministry," Harry smiled. "Draco, this is where you come back in, my friend. Yeah, in case anyone missed that, I mean that I'd pick a Slytherin over McLaggen any day. But anyways, back to my plan. Draco, since I know you're father lived at the Ministry at one point or another, I trust that you've been there. I need to know how to get to the Minister's office."

"Why his office?" Parvati asked.

"I'm betting that is where Voldemort is hiding and wherever he is, the snake is there, also," Harry said. "That's the last thing I need to destroy before the actual war can be planned. But before we say anything else, I need anyone by the name of Hermione out."

"Why?" Hermione argued.

"Because I don't want the other's finding out about this," Harry pointed out. "You kind of have a history of telling them everything in the past."

"They are going to find out anyways!" Hermione pointed out. "Ron's dad works there."

"Then they can find out that way," Harry replied. "I don't want them knowing what we're going to do. If you swear you won't say anything to them anymore about anything then you can say. But one word slips and I'm telling dad and Uncle Sirius."

Hermione nodded, "I won't."

"Good, now Draco you were saying," Harry turned back to Draco.

"You'll have a hard time getting to his office without being attacked," Draco said.

"That's what I'm hoping," Harry smiled. "If the Ministry is being attacked by a bunch of kids, Death Eaters will be in the atrium and not guarding his office."

"Why do you have to ask him?" James asked. "I've worked there and come on, Harry? The years Sirius and I worked there, do you think we never got called into the Minister's? It was just like Hogwarts all over again."

"And how long has it been since you've been there?" Harry asked. "What like seventeen years ago? I'm pretty sure Draco knows it a little better than you, no offense or anything."

"What about me?" Sirius asked. "I've been there."

"Seventeen years ago and don't claim that the Department of Mysterious should count. It was one place and I'm asking Draco." Harry pointed out. "Now, Draco."

"The Minister's office in on Level One," Draco said. "You have to get to it by elevators. It's the quickest way. Once you're there just go own that hallway but it isn't going to be easy. The last time I went there, the Minister had Aurors lined all against the walls leading to his office and Aunt Bellatrix was saying that The Dark Lord has Death Eaters surrounding the place."

"Hopefully, they'll be up in the Atrium then," Harry replied.

Harry sat there thinking to himself. He placed his hands together under his chin and sat starring at the table, deep in thought. He closed his eyes and just sat there.

"He looks deep in thought," Sirius whispered.

"Whoa, did you see that?" James asked. "I swear I just saw smoke come out of this ears."

Harry turned and smiled, "Thanks dad."

James smiled, "Anytime son."

"This is what I'm thinking," Harry said. "First, Draco, we have to decide if you're going to come with us or not. I'm thinking it will be a bad idea because they still don't know that we have you and if they see you, I don't want them attacking you or any of us to get to you."

"That's right," Kiara replied. "It's to dangerous."

"But it would be good for you to come," Harry said. "You know the place a lot better than us. It would be an advantage for us."

"He's not going," Kiara said. "He's not, it's to dangerous. Something could happen."

"I'll be fine," Draco replied.

"No," Kiara argued. "You're staying here."

"I have to go," Draco replied. "I have to help Harry."

"No!" Kiara yelled.

Harry sighed, "I feel bad for you, Draco. I'm glad Ginny doesn't do that. Which brings me to my next point. Ginny, since you're underage you can't go. Sorry."

She stood up, "Harry that's not fair!"

"You're underage," Harry pointed out. "I don't need them arresting you."

"I'm fighting in the war. They won't care," Ginny shouted. "I'm going."

"No, you aren't," Harry replied. "You're staying here. With Kiara."

"What?!" Both Kiara and Ginny yelled.

"If Draco is going then I'm going," Kiara crossed her arms.

"No, you aren't," Draco replied. "Sorry."

"Harry James Potter! I'm going," Ginny crossed her arms. "If I don't then neither are you."

"I'm Harry Potter, I have to go," Harry pointed out.

"I will tie you to a chair," Ginny stated.

Harry didn't feel like arguing and listening to Ginny yell at him and Kiara and Draco arguing was started to give him a headache, "Fine! Listen, Kiara, Ginny! Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and Snape. This is your task. You are to stay beside Ginny and Kiara through out the whole thing. You are to guard them and if I find out that either of them get hurt, I'll go all Marauder on you."

"I can take care of myself, Harry," Ginny said.

"That's the only condition you have right now. Either take it or leave it," Harry said. "And if gluing you to the chair is the only way I get you to stay, then I'll do it."

"Fine," Ginny muttered and sat back down.

"Draco is staying with me," Kiara stated. "I'm not leaving him."

"Don't worry, I have a whole different plan for him," Harry smiled. "I have to think of it first, so give me a minute." Harry went back to his thinking position. He looked around at everyone, "Hermione, you're going to be with Ron and the others." He was silent again. He was looking around at everyone and talking to himself, even though it was out loud, "Where's Tonks? I know-oh right there. She's an Auror. Mum's an Auror. Dad's an Auror, Uncle Sirius and Uncle Lupin are both Aurors also. Charlie is an Auror and has dealt with Dragons but he's with Ginny and Kiara. But if I took him and left Fred and George with-No, Charlie has to be with Ginny. Bella and Aurora, are you both Aurors?"

They both nodded.

"Okay that's two more, so then maybe-" Harry began. "No, they're staying with the other's up top. Tonks can come. Yeah, that would be good. Okay, I got it. Draco you're coming with me. This is how it's going to work. Dad, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks and Draco are all coming with me. I'm going to be in front of Draco, Dad and Sirius will be beside him and Tonks and Lupin will behind you," He turned to Draco. "We're going to form like a triangle around you so you're protected from every side. You'll come down to the Minster's office with us. The rest of you will be in the Atrium fighting off as many Death Eaters as you can. We're going to apparate there in formation, and hope that once you get there, the alarm will sound and Death Eaters will be coming up from the Minister's Office. Once the snake is dead, we'll come back up and as soon as you see me, Sirius, James, Lupin, or Draco you apparate back here as quick as you can. Charlie you're be apparating with Ginny and Snape you're on Kiara. But before you apparate away, I want everyone to look around and see that Snape is with Kiara and Charlie is with Ginny. If they aren't then you need to grab them before disapparating. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone nodded.

"Now we're at the point where we think of a way Draco isn't noticed by anyone," Harry sighed.

"Prongslet!" Sirius and James jumped up. "We should go Stealth mode."

"That's what I was thinking," Harry replied. "Sirius, James, Lupin, Tonks, Draco and I will go Stealth so it doesn't look weird but ugh! What about Snape? The Death Eaters will see him and they'll know Draco is there somewhere, especially if Kiara is there." Harry put his head in his hands, "This is so confusing." He looked up and smiled, "Everyone better be keeping an eye on Kiara. Snape, I have a job for you. You're going to play double agent…again. Once I leave you're going to break free of the pack and **join **the Death Eaters again. But I swear if you attack one person, I will kill you."

"You want Snape to **join** back up with the Death Eaters?" James asked.

Harry nodded, "I don't know how else this will work. Once the Death Eaters see Snape fighting for us, they're going to start attacking him. Then they'll see Kiara and it goes down from there. If they capture Kiara then Draco will go after her and then we're going to have to go after him…again and we don't need another set back. Snape after you **join** you're going to volunteer yourself to **capture** Kiara, since you know all our weak spots. Knowing that if you get Kiara then Draco will go after her. But every time you won't succeed but you get closer and closer each time. Everyone else has to make it look believable. You have to **try** and block Snape out. Got it?"

"Yes, I think **we **have it," Sirius replied.

"I don't **think **so," James added. "I think **Harry **should tell us once **more**."

"But **he'll **get annoyed, **Prongs**," Sirius smiled.

"You're using the air quotes wrong," Harry pointed out.

"No, we're not, **Prongslet**," James stated.

"You used them like **this**," Sirius added.

"No, I didn't," Harry replied. "But anyways, we attack at dawn. Everyone should go up and get some rest. I'm not sure how you'll get woken up in the morning but either dad and Uncle Sirius will do it or you'll have to wake up yourselves. Tonks, Draco I'll get you some Stealth clothes. Everyone else be prepared to fight."

"**Good night**," James smiled.

"Everyone up to **bed**," Sirius added.


	25. Harry is gonna cry

Author's Note: This is going to be one whole chapter. I have no clue how long the fight is going to be, but I'm not breaking it up like the other's we did. It's going to start at the Sirius Estate and I'm not going to end it until they get back to the Sirius Estate.

Okay first I want everyone to know that Tiffany wrote this chapter. I can't do battles if my life depended on it. We wrote this over text while she was at work, I am very happy with this chapter. She did good.

The next morning, everyone felt the tense atmosphere. It would be the first big battle they would be fighting in before the actual war. Today was going to show Harry how good of teachers James, Lupin and Sirius were. How good of Aurors the others were and how good the students are at paying attention.

Harry saw standing against the front doors, Ginny by his side. James was on the stairs with Lily, Sirius against another wall with Aurora and Lupin and Tonks in deep conversation.

Harry was playing with his mask in his hands, just like James, Sirius, Lupin and Tonks.

"You're going to do fine, Harry," Ginny whispered. "We're going to win this."

"I know," Harry sighed. "I have no doubt about that."

"Then what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing," Harry replied.

Draco and Kiara came down, hand in hand, everyone behind them.

"I just thought of something," Harry smiled. "Dad, Uncle Sirius, Uncle Moony. New plan for you." Harry started making weird hand signs, Sirius, James and Lupin doing it back. Harry rolled his eyes and made more hand signs.

"No!" James yelled and starting making hand signs back.

"Wait, like this," Sirius smiled and made some weird hand signs.

Lupin shrugged his shoulders, "You guys are so weird."

Harry made some final hand signs before they all put on their masks, "Okay, everyone in formation."

Tonks put on her mask and stood by Lupin, "What was he saying?"

"Nothing. Just stick to what we discussed last night," Lupin replied. "Draco, mask. Kiara, with Ginny."

Harry led them out of the Sirius Estate, where the Anti-Apparation jinx was lifted, "Now, since we are able to Apparate right into the Ministry, we are to stay in formation. We all know the plan-"

"We should take the Phone Booth," Sirius said. "It would be cooler and no one would except it."

"Padfoot, there is like fifty of us," Harry pointed out. "We would have to take like ten trips. The battle would be over before we all got there."

"Fine, then," Sirius crossed his arms.

"Next time," Harry replied. "Anyways, no one fires any spells until I give the signal."

"What's the signal?" Someone asked from the back. It sounded like Dean Thomas.

"You'll know when you see it," Harry replied, "Let's go."

Harry felt the familiar sensation of being shoved through an air tight tube that was to small for him. He was relived to see that everyone made and didn't break formation. James, Harry, Sirius and Lupin made eye contact and all nodded their heads at each other.

The Ministry was busy, just like any other day. People were running around, talking louder to other people and not paying attention to their surroundings. Not one person had noticed that fifty or so people had apparated into the Ministry, six of those people wearing all black with masks covering their faces.

Harry was waiting for someone to notice, for someone to do something but no one did.

Harry rolled his eyes and screamed at the top of his lungs, James and Sirius along with him.

The made everyone jump, whip out their wands and turn to face him. Harry put his arms out, "No one fear, Harry Potter is here. I've come to save you and take back the Ministry. Now where is Voldemort?"

Everyone froze.

Harry sighed, "In case I was a little vague there um, there's going to be a battle here in a moment and if you would like to see the end war, then I suggest you leave…unless you want to die."

Just like that, everyone dropped what they were doing and raced to the fireplaces, phone booths, anywhere an exit was.

It was quiet after everyone left. So quiet you could hear a pin drop, thanks to Sirius. "I just wanted to hear a pin drop."

"Shh, do you hear that?" Harry asked. "Foot steps."

Death Eaters showed up from all angles. Some ran up, some took elevators and some apparated. They formed a line in front of Harry's Order. Like any other battle, Bellatrix was at the front.

The Death Eaters didn't say anything, they were only starring at the Order, Harry and everyone else starring right back.

"What is up with all the starring?" Harry asked. "It's like you've never seen me before."

"I think our Stealth is actually working," Sirius replied. "Weird. That has never happened before."

Bellatrix shot a spell at Harry but he deflexed it with his own wand.

James turned to the group, "In case no one understood that, that was the signal." And the battle started.

"Hey! Get him! Harry, stop him!"

Harry looked back at the same time he blocked a spell to see Snape push his way out of the group and run over to the Death Eaters side. Harry turned back to the group as something over head exploded, "Seriously? There's like fifty of you? Could you seriously not stop him?!"

"Harry-James-Harry whatever, watch out!" Sirius yelled.

James and Harry both looked back toward the Death Eaters and both dived out of the way from one of Bellatrix's spells.

"This is getting ridiculous, just start shouting spells!" Sirius shouted.

Harry's Order wasn't making a dent in the Death Eaters but as they started to advance on them, everyone split up. Harry, James, and Sirius were still all around Draco making sure he wasn't getting hurt but also making sure he was able to do his fair share in the battle, they were fighting against Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Alecto Carrow, and Amycus Carrow. They were a good match for each other. Tonks and Lupin were near by fighting Greyback and Rosier. Everyone else was behind them yelling out spells at whatever Death Eater was close by. Harry's Order started to do some damage after he blew up the fountain and a couple walls and pillars.

Voldemort popped in and made the nearest wall explode. Everyone stopped and looked over at him.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "What a drama queen."

"Well, I was wondering if you were going to show up," Harry said.

"I had to Harry," Voldemort replied, Nagini was slithering around his feet. "I had to see for myself if you had actually come out of hiding. I see that you have."

"Are you sure it's me?" Harry asked. "Are you positive?"

"Only you would be stupid enough to lead an unprovoked attack against me," Voldemort replied.

"Well, what did you expect me to do?" Harry asked. "Anyways, I was wondering what you thought of this? Did I do a very good job on this attack?"

"What?" Voldemort asked.

"Well, you're very good at this type of thing so I could really use your input," Harry replied.

"Well, Harry-" Voldemort started.

Then someone dressed in all black appeared in front of Voldemort, falling to the ground, his wand out and as he fell to the ground, his wand pierced through the snake. Harry ripped off his mask and kicked his Invisibility cloak, "Stupid cloak. Crap! That was supposed to be way more smooth but no. I can't believe I just tripped; I'm almost as bad as Tonks!" Harry crossed his arms and started mumbling to himself as he kicked the Invisibility cloak more.

Voldemort took the dead snake into his hand, "You. Killed. My. Snake."

Harry sighed, "Yeah, that was the idea. You know, I just want to say that you're kind of stupid." The Death Eaters took a step closer to him but Voldemort lifted his hand. "Yeah, I just said that." Harry continued. "I mean you didn't even recognize me. You didn't even realize that that person," He pointed to the person dressed in all black that was pretending to be Harry, "wasn't me. That hurts my feelings. A lot. More than you can imagine. The least you can do is recognize me. I mean, I'm your mortal enemy." Harry stopped to think to himself for a minute, "Wait. I am still your mortal enemy right? Because if I'm not and no one told me I'm going to kill them. I mean, we've been through so much and if you're telling me that you've replaced me, I'll kill you do hear me!"

Voldemort, along with everyone in the Atrium was starring at Harry, like he was crazy.

Harry raised his wand, "I'm still your mortal enemy right?" Harry sounded like he was going to cry. "We've just been through so much! Voldemort, you better tell me I am!"

"I'll see you around Harry," Voldemort said before apparating away.

The Death Eaters were still starring at Harry after Voldemort left.

Harry grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and a random Death Eater, "I'll be taking him. Thanks." With that he apparated away, hoping that everyone would follow him.

Harry landed right out side the border line of the Anti-Apparation curse and the other's followed only a moments later.

Tonks walked up to Harry, "What was that about?"

"Wait," Harry knocked the Death Eater out with his wand. "I have to take care of two things first. Jeeves!"

The house elf appeared, "Yes, Master Potter."

"Take him and chain him to a chair in the dungeons, take his wand and place an Anti-Apparation jinx around it. Make sure he can't escape."

"Of course, Mr. Potter," Jeeves replied. "I'll get the other elves working on getting you some food when you get back."

"Thank you," Harry replied.

Jeeves disapparated with the Death Eater. Harry turned back to the group, "And now the second thing. Where is Ginny?"

"Right here," Ginny walked up to him. "I'm good."

Draco ripped off his mask, "Where is Kiara?"

"Here, Draco," Kiara walked up to him.

Harry smiled, "Let's go back home and rest. That was some fight."

"Harry!" Lily called. "What was that about?"

Harry sighed, "Dad and I switched places when we apparated. I needed to kill the snake so I snuck under the Invisibility Cloak when no one was looking. It would have worked out perfectly but I tripped."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tonks asked, stepping into stride with Lupin.

"We did," Sirius said. "Didn't you see us this morning, making all those hand signs? We were debating weather or not it was going to work. James and Harry might be identical but they do have different eye color."

"We can't understand you're Stealth!" Aurora pointed out.

"That's good," Harry chuckled. "Now, I know I can talk about you without you knowing."

"But we already do, so it doesn't matter," James added.

The sun was starting to set when they all reached the Sirius Estate. Jeeves and the other elves were in the foyer with trays of water and food, "Supper is on the table."

Everyone went up to wash up before all sitting at the table to eat.

Harry stood up, "Now, I just wanted to say-" He stopped and had a worried look on his face. There was an empty chair at the dinning table. "Kiara, how did you get back here?"

"I'm not sure. Someone grabbed me from behind," Kiara replied.

"Who disapparated with her?" Harry asked.

Ron raised his hand, "I did, mate. She was closest to me. I didn't want her running after Draco. Why?"

Harry sighed, "Snape isn't here."

Author's Note: James and Harry switched places when they apparated. No one would notice and no one would know.


	26. Minister Potter

Harry was sitting in the den, by himself. The fact that Snape still didn't show up was bothering him. It has been two days since the attack at the Ministry. James, Sirius and Lupin were stationed at the Ministry making sure that no Death Eaters were going to come back. So far, they didn't.

The Ministry had gone back to normal, no one afraid of what may lay around the next corner. The only thing that was wrong, was there was still no Minister. Harry didn't want to worry about that, he was still thinking of what happened to Snape.

"Malfoy, can I talk to you," Harry asked as he saw Malfoy walk by him.

"Sure. Kiara, I'll catch up to you," Draco replied and sat across from Harry.

"Snape. I know he might be at your house, but I want to make sure." Harry said.

"My Manor? Yeah, ever since my dad was put in Azkaban, my mum has been using it for headquarters. All the Death Eaters reside there," Draco informed

"Manor?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded, "Yes, the Malfoy Manor. It's been in my family for generations."

"Is a Manor bigger than a Estate?" Harry wondered.

"No. Sirius' Estate is far bigger than my Manor," Draco replied.

"Draco, I think we have to go and get him," Harry said. "He knows where we live."

"Harry! Prongslet, where are you?"

"In the den, Uncle Padfoot." Harry called.

"I have news," Sirius smiled.

"Just a second, Sirius," Harry said. "I think we have to order an attack on the Malfoy Manor. We need to get Snape back."

"Why?" Sirius asked. "Harry, what do you except him to do? Do you except him to fight with them every time we have a battle but come back over to our side after? It won't work like that. He's doing the right thing. Give him time."

"I knew that," Harry replied. "I was just making sure we were all on the same page. Draco, could you go and inform everyone that their won't be a battle anytime soon."

"Sure," Draco nodded. "See ya, Harry. Sirius."

"Are you and Draco best friends now?" Sirius teased.

"No," Harry rolled his eyes. "Snape and I are. Why do you think I'm so worried about him?"

"Not funny, Harry," Sirius stated. "Not anywhere near funny."

"What was the news?" Harry smiled.

"Ministry needs a Minister," Sirius smiled.

Harry nodded, "Okay, now I move on to that problem. I'll think about it, and we'll all talk at dinner."

"Alrightly, then," Sirius stood up.

"How's everything at the Ministry?" Harry asked.

"Good, everything is functioning better," Sirius replied. "I think they feel safer knowing that the Marauders are there and that Harry Potter has returned and has every intention to beat Voldemort. You should watch out. If you ever go there, you might be bombarded with new fans."

Harry chuckled, "That's great. That's exactly what I need. Adults starting a Harry Potter Fan Club."

"Voldemort would be President," Sirius laughed. "And you know he would."

At dinner, later that night, people were starting to ask questions about Snape. Harry didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything. They were saying that maybe Snape wasn't good; He's been on the dark side this whole time. Or he's scared that Voldemort is going to kill him if he leaves again.

"Maybe Snape is falling for Lucius," Someone said.

"No…He's spying," Harry replied and looked over to Draco.

"What?" Draco asked because everyone started to stare at him. "I really don't know. It could be possible."

"I'm telling him you said that," Harry stated.

Draco only shrugged his shoulders.

"But anyways, the Ministry needs a Minister," Harry sighed. "And soon. I'm not sure how long the Wizarding World can go with out one."

"Who do you have in mind?" Hermione asked, smiling.

"Someone with experience, someone smart, someone that can make decisions under pressure, someone that will make those choices with the Wizarding World in mind," Harry replied. "Someone I can trust to run it."

Sirius stood up, "I accept, Prongslet. I will take the place as Minister."

Harry slowly shook his head, "No, Padfoot."

James stood up next to him, "He's talking about his amazing dad."

"Not you either, dad," Harry stated.

"Harry James, you can't place Moony as Minister," Sirius stated. "It will be like having all three of us as Minister. You can't chose one over the others. It isn't nice."

"I know," Harry rolled his eyes.

"And you're to young," James said.

"I agree," Harry smiled. "I don't want the Marauders to run the Ministry. That would be all bad."

"Who did you pick?" Sirius eyed him.

Harry leaned forward, "Mum."

Everyone's mouth dropped opened and looked over at Lily.

"Harry, I can't-" Lily started.

"Yes, you can." Harry stated. "If you're able to put up with James Potter and Sirius Black for seven years and then some, you're able to be Minister. You have to. You're the only one I trust enough to do it."

"He's right, Lil," James smiled and kissed her cheek.

Lily took a couple breaths and thought to herself. She didn't think she could possibly do it. She nodded her head, "Okay Harry. If you're sure."

"Well, it was either you or the Marauders," Harry said. "And I don't think anyone would feel safe with the four of us running the world. It just wouldn't end well."

Author's Note: I'm sooooo soooo sorry it took me so long to update. I have been busy with school....and my boyfriend but I won't let him distract me anymore. I'm also sorry this chapter is short. My sister was surprised how short it is but the next one is long. It is a little Christmas chapter for everyone, for the hoildays. Happy Hoildays


	27. My bad

Okay, so I know I haven't added a new chapter in like forever and I'm so sorry. I've been kind of distracted lately but I have the next to chapters almost done. I kind of did them backwards but no fear. I'm trying to get them donw as soon as I possibly can.

I'm so sorry it has taken so long.

Nicole


	28. She is sooo going to kill us

"Dad, Uncle Padfoot!" Harry called.

"Yes," James and Sirius appeared on each side of the stairs.

"I think you should go with mum to the Ministry today since it will be her first day as Minister," Harry replied.

James sighed, "She can do it by herself, Prongslet."

"Yeah, but what if Death Eaters show up again?" Harry asked. "Are you going to risk the chance of missing a fight?"

James and Sirius looked at each other and smiled, "We got this. Lily, let's go!"

Harry was proud of himself. Not only did he get his dad out of the house but he got his uncle as well, "Moony, let's do this." Harry called.

Harry met Lupin down in the dungeon where the Death Eater was waiting, chained to a chair, "You have the serum?"

Lupin nodded and took a little vial out of his pocket, "Prongs and Padfoot gone?"

Harry nodded, "Yep. They're with mum at the Ministry."

Lupin pulled his mask off, opened his mouth and poured the serum in. They were standing there for a couple minutes until the Death Eater stirred and opened his eyes.

Harry smiled, "Well good morning. My name is Harry James Potter. How are you?"

"I have a headache," The Death Eater replied. "Where am I?"

"That's a secret," Lupin replied. "Now, we are going to ask you a few questions and it would be good for you if you answered them."

"Well, he kind of has to," Harry pointed out. "He is under the truth serum."

The Death Eater looked over at him, "You."

Harry smiled, "Me. So we will start with easy questions. How long have you been a Death Eater?"

"Almost forty years," The Death Eater replied.

"Wow, you guys are old!" Harry laughed. "What does your 'master' think of me?"

"The Dark Lord does not speak ill of you," The Death Eater replied. "The Dark Lord thought you ran away and left everyone to die at first. But then you came back and surprised us all. He wants to know what you'll do next."

"What does he want to do?" Harry asked.

"He wants to capture the ones you hold close. He wants you to watch them suffer. Watch them all die," The Death Eater started. "He'll start with your friends first. Then work at your family; Your filthy mud-blood mother and you're stupid pureblood father along side that miserable disgrace to the Black Family tree and your favorite pet werewolf. And we can't forget about your little girlfriend, either. Us Death Eaters have special plans for her."

Harry lunged at him but Lupin caught him around the waist, "Harry, stop. Harry don't."

"You touch her, and I'll kill you," Harry yelled. "I will kill you!"

"Harry, this is why we need him," Lupin pointed out. "We have to find out his plans, where he's going to be, what he's going to do."

"What are his plans?" Harry asked. "What is going to do next?"

"There's an attack on Drumstrang in a week," The Death Eater stated. "It's the only school left that teaches Dark Magic. The Dark Lord wants to take in under his command and make sure the right children are getting a proper education."

"In a week?" Lupin asked.

"Yes," The Death Eater replied.

"Who's going to be there?" Lupin wondered.

"Only a select few," The Death Eater informed. "The Dark Lord thinks we can do this by ourselves but we think differently. The school won't give up easily. They might be supporters but treasure their students."

"Will he be there?" Harry asked.

"The Dark Lord? No, he has other things to do," The Death Eater replied.

"Like what?" Lupin asked.

"Planning the attack on Gringotts," Death Eater said.

"When?" Harry asked.

"Three weeks," The Death Eater stated.

"Who will be there?" Lupin asked.

"Everyone and everything the Dark Lord can get," The Death Eater smiled. "Vampires, giants, even werewolves."

Harry took a breath, "Moony…"

"I know," Lupin sighed. "I'll work on that."

"We can try to get Hagrid," Harry thought out loud.

"More along the lines of Grawp," Lupin corrected. "The last time Hagrid went, he didn't come back in good shape. Maybe his brother will want to help."

"If Hermione asks maybe," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Then she will have to try," Lupin stated.

"They must really want Gringotts," Harry whispered.

"It's full of money," Lupin pointed out. "They would be in control of everyone. We can't let them get it."

"We will give Mum a list of the battles and the Head of Auror Department can handle it," Harry smiled.

"Which is Shacklebolt, who isn't really on our side," Lupin sighed.

"Well, he just got fired," Harry said matter of factly. "What else is Voldemort planning?"

"You really think he plans that far ahead?" The Death Eater laughed. "He's just like you…goes with flow. What ever happens, happens."

"I am nothing like him," Harry shot, as the floor under them started to shake.

Lupin gripped Harry's arm, "Let's go. We're done here."

"I'm nothing like him," Harry shouted and the floor started to shake some more as they walked up from the dungeons.

When Lupin and Harry walked into the foyer, mostly everyone was standing there starring at him, like he was crazy.

"Ginny, you are NOT allowed to leave this house anymore," Harry stated.

Ginny was going to retaliate, but Lupin shook his head, "Let's not make Harry anymore angry then he already is."

"Why are you all starring at me?" Harry asked. "Don't you have something to do?"

A couple of hours past by and Harry was laying on the couch in the den with Lupin leaning against the couch.

"So many battles," Harry sighed.

"There's only two Harry," Lupin pointed out.

"Ya, right now. But through this whole experience we have gone through so many," Harry said.

"I know," Lupin nodded.

Harry sighed once more, "But then again if I was Voldemort I would want to have as much fun as I possibly could. I would go on a killing spree."

Lupin turned to looked at Harry, "I'm starting to think this war is effecting you more than it should."

Harry laughed, "I'm good don't worry."

Lily, James and Sirius came home from the Ministry, a short while later, just as dinner was being served.

"I thought you were going to miss dinner," Lupin laughed.

"James Potter and Sirius Black miss a meal?" Lily chuckled. "Never!"

"How was it today, mum?" Harry asked.

She smiled, "Well when we first walked into the Ministry, James and Sirius started yelling; Telling everyone to make way for the new Minister. When they saw me, some were surprised. I think they were excepting you, Harry. But anyways, some were against the idea but then Sirius and James told them it was either me or themselves."

"I asked them if they wanted a pissed off Harry Potter." James stated. "They agreed after that."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm already pissed off enough. We questioned the Death Eater today."

"I got the battles and I told the Aurors," Lily mentioned. "I also fired Shacklebolt like you said."

"Actually, we did," Sirius smiled. "We replaced him."

"He didn't listen to Lily the first time," James pointed out. "We had to use force."

"I don't care," Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"But the important thing is that you questioned the Death Eater without us?" Sirius sounded offended.

Lupin looked over at him, "Harry and I had to, Padfoot."

"Why?" James asked. "Padfoot and I could have helped."

"But Harry and I don't act our shoe size, James and Sirius." Lupin smiled.

"Mom, I'm going to need a couple portkey's. Since no one really knows where Drumstrang is, it would really help me," Harry asked.

Lily nodded, "Okay. I'll set that up for you."

"And since dad, Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony will be at the Ministry, I will be taking over training for the next couple of weeks," Harry said.

"Why am I going to the Ministry?" Lupin asked.

"Because you're Head of Magical Creatures," Harry smiled. "After that talk with the Death Eater, we will be needed to make sure Magical Creatures are behaving."

Sirius and James were still glaring at Harry the next couple of minutes.

"What?" Harry asked, annoyed.

"I can't believe you questioned him without us," Sirius tried to sound hurt.

Harry rolled his eyes, "If it bothers you that much go do it yourself. I don't care."

Sirius and James jumped up and ran off, laughing.

"So Drake, yes I did call you that," Harry began, "so you will help me train them cause your dad is a Death Eater and I know he taught you stuff. We good?"

Draco nodded his head.

"Good," Harry smiled. "Now-"

James and Sirius slowly walked in the dining room and over to Harry, where they stood on either side of him. They looked a little confused and concerned.

"Harry, did you happen to recognize the Death Eater you took?" James asked.

"No," Harry replied.

"Interesting," Sirius slowly said. "I'm just curious here but are you trying to get everyone killed?"

"No, why?" Harry was confused.

"Are you trying to get higher up on Bellatrix's hit list?" James asked.

"I think I'm already pretty high," Harry pointed out. "I did bring Sirius back to life."

"Well, I think you're number one now," Sirius said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"The Death Eater you took, that's her husband," Sirius said.

Harry got silent, "Oh, that's not good."

"Nope," James agreed.

"Oh well, we're going to have to kill him now," Harry smiled up at them. "I'll leave that up to you two."

"You can't kill him!" Katie said. "Bellatrix will come after all of us."

"She will hut us down!"

"She will hand deliver us to Voldemort."

"Don't kill him!"

"She'll get revenge!"

"I really wouldn't want to piss her off."

"Shut up!" Harry yelled. "You're all starting to piss me off. What I say goes."

"But Harry!"

"You can't!"

"It's Bellatrix."

"Do you know what she has done?"

"Hey!" Sirius yelled. "Shut up and listen. Would you rather face a pissed off Bellatrix or a pissed of Harry?"

Everyone was silent for a couple seconds before they all said, "Bellatrix," in sync.

"Harry is scary," Hannah whispered.

"Okay then," James started. "It's agreed. Sirius and I will handle the Death Eater. You all just worry about your training. But for now let's worry about Christmas. We all need a good holiday break."


	29. The Holidays

Author's Note: This is a little Christmas Chapter for the Marauders and Friends. Enjoy

Harry walked down the stairs, half asleep rubbing his eyes. Once he hit the landing and took a step he slipped on something and fell backwards hitting his head on the stairs, "What the bloody hell is this paper doing on the floor? And what's with the boxes?"

Boxes and different colored paper covered the floor in the foyer.

"Christmas boxes," Sirius replied opening one up and pulling out a reef.

"Do you have enough boxes?" Harry asked.

James and Sirius crossed their arms, "Prongslet, Christmas is a very important holiday. Everything needs to be perfect."

"Alrightly, mum," Harry rolled his eyes.

Lupin walked out, "Harry, I'm warning you now. They go pretty crazy for Christmas."

"Well, if you're not careful someone could slip and fall then hit their head on the stairs," Harry pointed out. "And it's going to be someone important."

"Lily and Aurora are in the kitchen, Prongslet," Sirius pointed out. "And I think they're smart enough not to slip on wrapping paper."

"Shove it, Sirius," Harry retorted.

Just then Charlie came running in, with Bella not far behind. As soon as his foot his the paper, he slid into the opposite wall, all the way across the foyer.

Harry crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow at James and Sirius.

"Well maybe James and I are just smart enough to look where we step first," Sirius pointed out, taking a step forward but tripping over a box, taking James with him..

"Keep telling yourself that, mate," Harry smiled.

"Shove it Prongslet," Sirius muttered. "Don't you have something to go do anyways?"

Harry shook his head, "Nope. Mum said that the Aurors are having a meeting and she's getting my portkey's. I get to relax until the battle." He sat on the stairs. "Don't you have somewhere you need to be?"

"Nope," James and Sirius said in sync. "Don't you need to go train the youngsters?"

"I do," Harry sighed. "Well wish me luck."

"You'll need it also," Sirius stated. "Some of them are really hard to teach and other's just stand there looking at us like we're stupid."

"And there are a couple of girls who just kind of stare at us," James whispered. "It's a little scary."

Harry held his wand to his throat, making his voice louder, "Everyone out back; we have class."

James and Sirius covered their ears, "A little loud are we?"

Harry smiled and made his way outside, gladly finding everyone already there, "Good morning everyone. Today Draco and I will be teaching you another curse. Draco if you would like to do the honors."

Draco walked up and stood next to Harry, "Harry has asked me to start teaching you about Dark Magic. Through the years between my father and Bellatrix I've seen and heard many spells. Spells, I doubt many of you know of. We're going to start simple. The Entrail-Expelling Curse."

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked. "We can't practice that one on each other!"

Harry looked between her and Draco, "Yes, I know that. Draco maybe we should start with something more simple because I doubt any of them can do it. I mean they probably could but maybe not yet."

Hermione crossed her arms, "You're underestimating us, Harry!"

"No I'm not," Harry stuttered. "I just don't want you to practice that one. I don't want a bunch of your insides all over the grass. Sirius wouldn't appreciate that and the elves wouldn't want to clean it up either. But I have one he can teach you." Harry smiled. "We're going to need a whole lot of spiders though."

"Harry, no!" Hermione walked up. "You can't."

"I'm the teacher, Hermione," Harry pointed out. "They need to learn it!"

"No!" Hermione stated. "It's illegal. You'll get in trouble."

"My mum is Minister, Hermione," Harry noted. "And what's the Magical Law Enforcement going to do to me? Lock me up in Azkaban? The Chosen One in jail. Yeah right. I've been teaching underage Witches and Wizard for how long now? Draco, can you handle it?"

Draco nodded, "Yes."

Harry put his wand in his pocket and waved a single hand in front of him. Several crates of spiders appeared.

"Wandless magic?" Colin asked, smiling. "You're going to teach us how to do wandless magic?"

Harry shook his head, "No. I'll let Draco take it from here. I'll be watching though and helping."

"This one spell will come in handy," Draco started. "If performed right, it will get you out of dangerous situations. This spell needs to be meant when said; you need to believe in yourself when you cast it. You can't just say it without meaning. It won't work. Harry, has supplied us with spiders to practice on." Draco levitated one out of the closest crate. "Engorgio." He took a breath and closed his eyes for a second. When Draco opened his eyes a moment later, everyone took a step back. Hate flashes through his eyes, "Avada Kedavra." With a flash on green light, the spider lay stiff. "The Killing Curse. Most of us got the experience of being taught by Alastor Moody a couple years back, other's didn't. We didn't get to practice it then, so we'll practice it now."

"Um," Harry started. "Be careful with this spell. Don't aim your wand anywhere except the spiders."

Harry and Draco walked around watching everyone perform the curse a couple times, giving them feedback and helping them where they needed improvement. After a few hours, only a couple of people were successful in killing the spiders, while others only immobilized it for a second or two.

"You have to mean it," Harry said. "You have to want to take the life of someone. You have to want to kill them."

"If you're so confident you do it then," Cormac McLaggen and Ernie MacMillan were standing there, arms crossed.

"Come on then Mr. Potter," Ernie said sarcastically. "Kill a spider."

Harry stood there, starring at them, "Why?"

"You can't do it," Cormac chuckled. "All powerful Harry Potter can't even use the Killing Curse on one innocent spider."

Ernie and Cormac took a step back when hate past through Harry's emerald green eyes. A second later, he smiled, "Your turn."

Cormac looked at Harry for a second before sliding the lid of the box full of spiders. A hundred or so spiders lay motionless in the crate. Cormac and Ernie slowly looked at each other and then up at Harry, they're mouths falling open.

"I just killed a hundred, maybe even more spiders without taking my eyes off you, using my wand or saying one word," Harry stated. "And you can't even do that using your wand and speaking the incantation." Harry waved his hand over the crate and it disappeared. "You're going to need another crate of spiders." With that Harry walked away, everyone gawking at him now.

Lunch time came around and still not enough people mastered it, but they were starting to get better. There was a lot of improvement among the students.

"Neville," Harry sighed. "You have to mean it. You're getting there but- you need to think about-your parents. Remember what Bellatrix did to them. Use your anger, want revenge; We do have her husband locked in the dungeon."

"So what are they learning out here?" James, Sirius and Lupin walked up to Harry.

"Avada Kedavra!" Fred yelled.

Everyone immediately fell to the ground covering their heads, girls screaming.

After a moment of silence, Sirius stood up, "Who's bright idea was it to let Fred and George practice the Killing Curse?"

"Harry!" Everyone said in sync.

Harry nodded, "They were fine up to the point where you three came out. But the point is that everyone has got in down. Some really have to stand there and think about meaning it and killing someone but they can cast it."

James looked over at Harry, "Because Death Eaters and Voldemort will just stand there waiting for them to think about it."

"They'll improve," Harry rolled his eyes. "We're done for today."

"I'd be careful," Seamus said. "Don't get Harry mad."

"Why not?" Sirius brought Harry into a crushing hug. "It's so much fun though."

"Earlier he killed more than a hundred spiders at once," Seamus pointed out. "Non-verbally, wandless-ly, and without taking his eyes off of Cormac and Ernie."

Sirius slowly pushed Harry away, "Alright. Well, I guess we know who the next Dark Wizard is, then."

Harry laughed, "I wouldn't be to worried about that."

When Harry walked back into the Sirius Estate, he noticed that everything was different. Christmas decorations hung everywhere. Holly lined the ceiling and stairs, sparkling with little white lights. In the middle of the foyer, stood a large Christmas tree decorated with all kinds of decorations. Large balls of different colors, stars of different shapes and tinsel. There also were four animals, a stag, a werewolf, a black dog and a regular wolf.

"I like the moose, it's a nice touch," Harry smiled.

James pushed Harry into the stairs, "It's a stag, stupid."

"Really?" Harry asked. "I really think it's a moose. Or a really fat reindeer."

James tackled Harry to the ground, "It's a stag, stupid! And it's not fat!"

"Big boned than," Harry tried to block his face from his dad.

"I'm going to kill you Prongslet!" James yelled.

It took Sirius, Lupin, and Charlie to get James off of Harry. Harry leaned against the wall, laughing, "Wow, be a girl about it, dad. Geez. I'm joking."

James glared at him, "You're fat."

Harry's mouth dropped open.

James crossed his arms, "Not so nice, huh?"

"Don't talk to me," Harry stated.

"But I'm joking son," James mimicked.

"That's not a nice joke though," Harry pointed out.

"I know!" James yelled. "That's what I'm saying."

"I mean if anyone's going to be fat it's Sirius," Harry said.

James nodded, "This is true."

Sirius' mouth dropped open, "What did I ever do to you?"

James and Harry both shrugged their shoulders.

"Jerkfaces," Sirius whispered.

"It's a joke, Padfoot, relax," Lupin rolled his eyes. "That's what the Potter boys do. They joke."

Sirius walked into the living room and then back out with something sliver and shiny in his hands, "Jokes aren't funny!" He then threw what he was holding straight at James and Harry, who were then covered in glitter.

"What is this?" Harry asked.

"Glitter balls," James eyed Sirius. "Those were meant for other people, Padfoot."

"You called me fat," Sirius pointed out.

James tackled Sirius into the living room, everyone following them. In clear boxes all around the room were balls of glitter. James grabbed one and threw it at Sirius, who ducked and it hit Lupin, covering him head to toe in glitter. Lupin picked one up and threw it at James who pulled Sirius in front of him.

"Now we're all even," James pointed out.

Sirius turned and made one explode over James' head, "Yep. We are now."

Knowing the Marauders, a huge glitter ball war started, everyone either running away or hiding, some joining in. After awhile, they ran out of glitter balls and the living room floor was covered in a little more than a foot of glitter, James, Sirius, Lupin and Harry covered head to toe, their hair and skin sparkled in the light. Other people were covered but not nearly as bad as the four Marauders.

"Good job, Moony, you used up all the glitter balls," Sirius pushed him, making him fall backwards into the glitter.

"You started this Padfoot," Lupin pointed out. "You went and got the glitter balls in the first place."

"Because James called me fat," Sirius noted.

"Harry called me fat," James pointed to Harry.

Harry's mouth dropped open as he tried to think of something to say, "Well, I wouldn't have-but-and- Padfoot called me the next Dark Wizard."

"How does that have anything to do with me?" James asked.

"I don't know," Harry replied. "Don't yell at me, Moony used up all the glitter balls."

"This is true," James agreed.

Lupin stood there, glaring at them, "Wanna see something funny?"

"Depends. What are you going to do?" James, Sirius and Harry took a step back.

Lupin took out his wand, "Are you sure you wanna know?"

"Not really," The three Marauders back up some more.

"We were just kidding, Moony," Sirius said.

"You really didn't use all the glitter balls," Harry added.

Lupin smiled, "I know. But do me a favor."

"Okay," The three said in sync.

"Look up," Lupin grinned.

James, Sirius, and Harry all looked up and saw a water balloon hovering just inches above them. Before they could cover their heads, it popped splashing them with ice cold water. Lupin chuckled, "Now not only are you wet but you're also covered in glitter. Have fun getting that off now. It'll be almost-" Lupin froze as jets of water hit him. "Impossible to get off."

"Now we're all even," Harry pointed out. "We call a truce."

Everyone quickly agreed.

Lily, Tonks, and Aurora walked in just as James, Sirius, Lupin and Harry walked out of the living room.

"What happened to you four?" Lily asked.

"Is that glitter?" Aurora asked.

They each pointed to each other.

"Are you wet?" Tonks asked.

James nodded, "We attacked each other."

"With glitter," Sirius added.

"And then with water," Lupin sighed.

"Now, not only are we drenched with water but we're covered with glitter," Harry said. "It's going to be impossible to get off."

"Why?" Lily asked.

"They blamed me for using all the glitter balls so I attacked them with water," Lupin admitted.

"So we attacked him back," Sirius said. "I exploded a glitter ball over James' head because he used me to block Remmie's glitter ball aimed at him, because the one James threw at me hit Remmie."

"Well, you called me a Jerkface," James pointed out.

"Only because you and your son called me fat," Sirius pointed out.

"You said I was going to be the next Dark Wizard!" Harry yelled.

"You killed a hundred spiders without looking at them, saying an incantation, or using your wand," Sirius pointed out. "Harry, you used the Avada Kedavra spell without doing anything!"

"Only 'cause I'm amazing!" Harry argued.

"Okay enough!" Lily yelled. "Okay, first thing first. Why do you have glitter balls?"

"After all those battles we need fun glittery stuff and not…red flow-y stuff," Sirius said.

"There has been to much blood lately and everyone needs to chillax so we want to make glitter snow," James smiled.

Lily nodded slowly, "Okay and Harry you did what today?"

Harry smiled, "Well, Draco and I thought it would be fun to teach everyone the Killing Curse and Cormac and Ernie said I couldn't do it. So with my mind and non-verbal magic I tried. I only meant to kill one spider but the whole crate ended up dieing; There was a little more than a hundred maybe. I wasn't even looking at the crate either."

Lily turned to Aurora and Tonks, "This is why I'm Minister. My son can kill people with his mind and my husband and his brothers like to play with glitter snow."


	30. Both Sides of the War

When Harry woke up in the middle of the night it was with something on his mind and a really bad feeling in his heart. He turned over and ran his hand across Ginny's cheek, when she stirred he let out a breath. He didn't know what was bothering him, he only knew that it wasn't good.

He sat up in bed and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to figure out what was wrong. After a little bit, he got out of bed and walked down into the living room. Though, Christmas had ended a couple of weeks ago, glitter still covered almost everything. Lily, had told them to clean it up without using magic; James, Sirius, Lupin and Harry weren't going to argue with her, after she got hit with multiple glitter balls at once.

He laid on the couch and tried to fall back asleep but something was still heavy on his heart and mind. He went through his mind and tried to figure it out but he ended up falling asleep.

"Harry!"

Harry bolted awake and fell off the couch, "What the bloody hell Uncle Padfoot?"

Sirius, James and Lupin were standing over him, "Did you sleep out here?"

"Yes. I couldn't sleep last night," Harry replied.

"Ginny, we found him!" James called.

Ginny came walking in, "Harry! Don't you ever do that again. I wake up to find you gone, I thought something happened."

Harry hugged her, "Sorry, Gin. I couldn't sleep. I felt like something was wrong. Do you need something?" James and Sirius were starring at him with a concerned look.

"Do you always sleep without a shirt on?" James asked.

Harry looked down at his bare chest, "I guess so. Why is that a problem?"

The two Marauders shook their heads, "No."

"Good, cause I was about to call you a hypocrite," Harry pointed out.

"Whatever Prongslet," Sirius muttered.

Harry grabbed a shirt and went into the dinning room, where everyone else was sitting waiting for breakfast. Harry quickly did a head count. Thirty-seven people, counting himself, were sitting at the table; Snape would make thirty-eight but he still hadn't come back. He then studied each person's expression and how they acted; everyone seemed okay. Except James, Sirius and Lupin who were starring at him like he was crazy, "What?"

"Are you okay?" Lupin asked.

Harry nodded, "I'm fine. It must be the battle that's coming up. I'm good, though."

Half way through breakfast Hedwig came in and landed next to Harry. He gave her some bacon and took the _Prophet _from her. When he unrolled it, his mouth dropped open. This is what he was waiting for; This is what has been on his mind.

_Break in at St. Mungo's Leave Two Dead, Thousands Injured. _

James, Sirius and Lupin crowded around him, "This isn't good."

"But at least the injured people are already at a hospital," Sirius pointed out. "That's kind of a pointer."

Harry quietly read through the article, "This is bad. Listen to this: _The break in hit every floor and most of the rooms. A witch and a wizard were both killed in the break in. There names have been released. Alice and Frank Longbottom. It just so happens that the one that put them in here, Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange, was almost the one that put an end to their life. Their son Neville Longbottom is still in hiding with Harry Potter." _Harry looked over the paper and over to Neville, who was deep in conversation with Luna. "We have to tell him."

"Who wants to do it?" James asked.

Sirius stood up, "Everyone there will be an emergency training outside in one minute. If you aren't there, then I'm going to glue you to the ceiling. Except you, Neville. Harry has something he wants to discuss with you."

"Sirius!" Harry yelled.

All the students, rushed outside, leaving Lily, Aurora, Tonks, Charlie and Bella sitting at the table along with the four Marauders and Neville.

"Minister Potter," Sirius smiled. "I feel as though you will need to go into the Ministry. James, Remmie and I will accompany you. Charlie and Bella you will have to teach the youngsters today with Aurora and Tonks."

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"We must go to the Ministry before you get called in," James said. "This is an emergency."

"Dad, you're going to have to get the Aurors on this as well," Harry stated. "I want St. Mungo's closed down until they get everything in order. No one goes in or out except the Healers that work there. I don't want anymore reports on this either. No information gets put out. Do you understand?"

James nodded, "Good luck son."

"Harry, what happened?" Neville asked. "My parents are there."

"Neville will be by later. I'll send him with Charlie," Harry said.

Harry and Neville sat there as the dinning room emptied of everyone else.

"Harry?" Neville asked after a moment of silence.

Harry sighed, "Earlier this morning, Death Eaters attacked St Mungo's. They injured thousands of people and murdered two. Bellatrix was among those Death Eaters. I'm sorry to tell you this, Neville but she murdered your parents."

Neville sat there starring at Harry, "You're lying."

Harry closed his eyes and passed him the _Prophet_, "I'm not. I'm sorry."

Neville read and re-read the article before looking back up at Harry, "You understand that I must leave right? I have to give them a proper funeral and go see my Grandmother."

Harry nodded, "Yes. If it will make you feel more safe, I can have an Auror accompany you."

Neville shook his head, "No thanks. I'll be fine."

"Charlie will be accompanying you to St. Mungo's. It's the only way I can assure that you get there safely. You understand right?" Harry asked.

Neville nodded, "Yes."

Harry walked outside and over to Charlie, "You are to take Neville to St Mungo's. There James and Sirius will explain what happened. I need you to come straight back afterwards; Don't talk to anyone about what has happened either. We will have a meeting about it tonight."

Charlie nodded and left.

"There won't be any lessons today," Harry announced. "If I catch anyone with a _Daily Prophet _today, they will have to deal with the wrath of Fred and George and then James and Sirius. No one is to read one today. Do I make myself clear?"

Fred and George smiled, "I hope someone has one."

Harry walked over to them as the others went inside, "St. Mungo's has been attacked, Neville's parents were killed. If you see anyone with a _Prophet _you take it away and make sure they don't repeat anything."

They both nodded.

"I trust you on this," Harry replied. "You must not say anything either."

The twins smiled, "We promise."

The atmosphere at the Sirius Estate hadn't changed. Everyone was having a great time, some were studying, practicing spells or flying around on brooms. Not many people realized that Neville was missing.

James, Sirius, Lupin, and Lily didn't return until dinner time that night and they looked exhausted.

"Where's Neville?" Luna asked during dinner. "I haven't seen him all day."

Harry folded his hands and leaned his chin on them. He was silent for a moment then looked up, "There is something we need to discuss. Earlier this morning, St Mungo's was attacked by Death Eaters. Thousands were injured and two killed. Neville isn't here because the two killed were his parents. The Death Eater, Bellatrix, was the one who not only put them in there but killed them as well. He has left the grounds with permission and will return when he's ready. I don't want anyone contacting him. I have put Aurors around St Mungo's and no one is allowed in or out with asking me first. It has also been closed until everything is back in order. I assure you that I have taken care of everything."

"Harry, you can't keep us unattached from the rest of the Wizarding world," Hermione concluded. "It isn't fair."

"I'm not keeping you unattached. I'm merely keeping you safe here," Harry pointed out. "The Death Eaters are looking for everyone that is coming on to my side. I won't let them hurt anyone else. And you aren't unattached, other's are. My inner, inner circle and my inner circle will have to start working with me."

"Inner, inner circle?" Ron asked.

"Yes, my inner, inner circle consists of: James Potter, Sirius Black, Tonks, Remmie Lupin, and Lily Potter. My inner circle consists of: Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Seamus, Neville, Luna and Dean. I won't put anyone else in danger if I can prevent it. My inner, inner circle are the ones that I feel comfortable sending out doing the more dangerous jobs, my inner circle are the ones that I can trust with the more simple jobs."

"So you're kind of like Voldemort, Harry," Fred laughed. "Your inner, inner circle are the important Death Eaters, like Bellatrix, and your inner circle are the less important ones."

"Well, I guess," Harry shrugged his shoulder. "I mean I could curse you every time you get a spell wrong… if you want me to."

"What are we doing about the Death Eater in the dungeons?" Tonks asked.

"Sirius," Harry whispered.

Sirius nodded and walked out of the dinning room followed by James and Lupin.

**Meanwhile with Voldemort….**

Bellatrix threw down the _Prophet_, "I bet Potter never saw that one coming."

"Careful, Bellatrix, he still does have your husband," Narcissa pointed out.

"Potter won't do anything," Bellatrix laughed. "He couldn't even kill a fly."

"You'd be surprised to see how much his power has grown." Snape walked in, following Voldemort. "He has ability, I can tell you that."

"Have a new pet, Snape, do you?" Bellatrix teased.

"Harry's gone crazy," Snape pointed out. "I heard he took half an hour to change the colors of buttons. Don't underestimate him."

"Buttons?" The Death Eaters laughed.

"He's already found and destroyed all the Dark Lords horcruxes," Snape noted. Wands pointed at him, everyone glaring at him. "I'm merely stating a fact."

"Severus is right," Voldemort smirked. "The boy has talent and ability, we must recognize that."

"Severus, you were with him," Lucius started. "Can't you tell us where to find him?"

Snape shook his head, "I can't. I'm not secret keeper. Black is."

"What's his next move?" Dolohov asked.

"I do not know," Snape replied.

"What's he planning then?" Yaxley asked.

"Harry is very secretive. He only discusses his plans with Black, Potter, and Lupin," Snape replied. "He doesn't want his plans being leaked, as you can see. He still didn't trust me enough. I tried to gain his trust by bringing him into Hogwarts and getting Draco and the girl but the Death Eaters there almost made it impossible. Even though we went over the plan many times before."

"We didn't want to make it look like it was set up, Severus," Bellatrix pointed out. "And you never said you were taking the girl."

"Draco wouldn't have came without her," Snape pointed out. "You must think of the little details, Bella. We can't give our plan away."

"What about the Potter's and Black? How are they here?" Rookwood asked. "Potter must be happy about that."

"I told you, Harry's very secretive," Snape repeated. "He didn't talk much with anyone. They just appeared one day, from what I hear."

"Harry's very smart," Voldemort said. "If only he saw that our way is the right way. He would make an excellent Death Eater. What have you heard about the Ministry?"

"Potter has made Lily Minister," Snape replied. "I only know that he will have her protected while she isn't in his sight. He made is father and Black Head of Auror Department as well. But other than that I don't know. I've been here."

Out of nowhere, a large package appeared in the middle of the table, with a loud thud.

"What is it?" Peter Pettigrew asked.

Voldemort charmed the wrappings off revealing Rodolphus Lestrange, "Peter check his vital signs."

After a moment, Peter stepped back, "He's dead, My Lord."

Everyone looked between the dead body and Bellatrix, "What? It should be an honor. He died helping the Dark Lord."

"This is getting interesting." Voldemort said, with some humor.


	31. Durmstrang

"What if we just let the Death Eaters have Drumstrang?" Harry asked.

"Then I think that might boost their confidence a little," Sirius replied.

"However, it might make them think as if they're winning," Lupin pointed out.

"I really don't want to go all the way over there, fight them, then come all the way back," Harry sighed. "It sounds like a lot of work."

"A lot of work or not, you're the Chosen One, Harry," Lupin pointed out. "You have to do what needs to be done."

"Well, what if I don't want to be the Chosen One?" Harry asked.

"To freaking bad, Harry," Sirius smiled. "You're going to Drumstrang and you'll like it."

"Fine," Harry crossed his arms. "But you're coming with me."

Sirius' mouth fell open, "But it's so far away."

"To bad," Harry retorted. "We have to do what we have to do."

James walked in, "Okay, Lily said that she has nine Portkeys ready for us. They are scheduled to all leave at four-thirty in the morning. Then-"

"Why so early?" Harry asked. "How is being sleep deprived going to help us win the war?"

"Take it up with your mother, not me," James held his hands up in defense. "I had no input what so ever. But anyways, back to the plan. Mum said that at six-thirty, one Portkey at a time will start sending everyone home, us being last."

"Why not all at once?" Sirius asked.

James rolled his eyes, "Mum said because she doesn't want anyone being left behind."

Harry slowly nodded, "Like McMillan or McLaggen. I wouldn't mind leaving them in a foreign country for the rest of the war."

"So there are nine Portkeys and there's thirty-six of us so that's four per group," Harry said. "One group will be composed of us four and we'll probably be the ones fighting most of the battle. I was thinking that since Drumstrang is taught under Dark Arts we should recruit some of the students and bring them back here."

"I don't want foreign people in my house," Sirius stated. "It just won't happen."

"But I'm the Chosen One and I have to do what I need to do," Harry smirked. "Now, I'm thinking that three of these nine groups will have that job and everyone is either protecting them or fighting along side us."

"But the groups recruiting can't fight at the same time," Lupin pointed out.

"This is why we have another fighting group go with them," Harry said with a 'duh' tone. "We're one group, that's eight left. Three of those groups will be recruiting and that leaves five. Three can go with them and two can stay with us. Don't worry, Moony, I got this."

"Wait!" Sirius stood up. "Wait, just second. Did you say four-thirty in the morning like tomorrow morning?"

James slowly nodded, "Yeah. It's tomorrow."

"We should let everyone know," Lupin replied. "It's early so people are probably still sleeping."

Harry stood up, "I got this." He held his wand to this throat, "Attention everyone! Attention everyone," His voice filled the house, "we will be leaving tomorrow at four-thirty to go to Drumstrang. You will be given a piece a paper with your group number, members and task later in the day. That will be all." He smiled and took his wand away.

Sirius, James and Lupin, sat there covering their ears, "To loud, Prongslet. To loud."

The next morning was tough. Everyone still looked half asleep when they arrived in the foyer at four-twenty.

"Everyone get in your groups and get ready," Harry announced. "We only have ten minutes."

"Harry, one group is short one person," Sirius informed. "Neville isn't back yet, remember?"

"Who's in that group?" Harry asked.

"McLaggen, MacMillan and Finch-Fletchley," Sirius replied.

Harry stood there thinking for a second, "Well, judging by the fact that I don't like any of those people, I'm going to pretend that you never told me and you're going to pretend you don't know. Deal?"

"Deal," Sirius smiled.

"Five minutes," Harry announced. "Everyone better in be their groups ready to go."

"Harry, we're one person short in a group," James walked up. "It's McLaggen, MacMillan, and Finch-Fletchley. There's missing Neville."

"Prongs, my dear brother," Sirius placed his arms around James' shoulders. "I know this might come as a shock but we don't like anyone in that group anyways, so we're all going to pretend like we don't know that. Alright?"

James smiled, "Sounds like a great plan, Padfoot."

"Harry, we're missing someone," Lupin walked up.

James, Sirius and Harry all sighed, "No we aren't. Three minutes everyone."

"But McLaggen-" Lupin started.

"Who we all hate," Harry pointed out. "I don't like anyone in that group anyways. Neville isn't here, remember?"

"Right," Lupin nodded.

"I don't care anyways," Harry laughed. "I don't like them so let's forget that we ever knew about this. One minute. Everyone better be ready."

Nine groups were stationed in the foyer, everyone touching their Portkey, all dressed in black stealth clothes, Harry's group and Malfoy were the only five people wearing ski masks.

"Twenty seconds," Lily called from the top of the stairs. "Good luck."

It one instant the nine groups disappeared.

At seven-fifteen, later that morning, Harry, James, Sirius and Lupin were the last ones to fall onto the foyer floor.

"Moony, do a head count, no one move," Harry held onto the nearest wall for support. "Padfoot and Aurora, go to St Mungo's and get as many Healers as you can; Mum should be there waiting."

Everyone was sitting there on the floor, bruised, scratched and bleeding; It was one intense battle but Drumstrang was fine. Harry had won, once again.

"Harry, you're bleeding," James pointed out.

"Dad, everyone is bleeding," Harry retorted. "And I'm pretty sure you have a broken arm."

"Everyone is here and we have eight new guests," Lupin informed. "As soon as they're looked at I'll have them sign the Parchment of Secrecy."

"Have them sign it now," Harry ordered, swaying. "Wow, I'm dizzy."

"Padfoot and Aurora should be back soon," James said holding Harry. "You'll be the first one looked at, Mr. I'm-going-to-take-my-mask-off. How stupid are you?"

"It's hereditary, dad," Harry pointed out.

Sirius and Aurora ended up bringing five Healers back to the Estate with them. Harry only had a couple serious scratches and minor bruising and one crack rib. James had a broken wrist. Everyone had some kind of injury from concussions to broken feet; The Healers had their hands full all day.

No one really talked to each other until dinner that night. Most people slept or went for a nice calm broomstick ride; Some even took their relaxation to the library.

Harry stood at the front of the dinner table later that night, "I would like to congratulate everyone on a job well done. Even though we came out with some broken bones and concussions, Drumstrang is now a safe school. As you have noticed we recruited eight- Yes, Ron?"

Ron walked up to Harry, "We have a problem."

"What?" Harry whispered.

"Krum, Harry. Victor Krum," Ron made a face like he had just eaten something sour and rotten. "He's here."

Sure enough, Victor Krum was sitting next to Hermione, "I see. Thank you Ron. Now, like I was saying. We have some new students here so welcome them with respect-"

"Alright, Dumbledore," James and Sirius muttered.

Harry looked over at them, "I take that as a compliment, thanks."

"Alright than, son, you do that," James leaned back in his chair. "It wasn't a compliment though."

Harry waved his hand in the direction of his dad, making the chair and James fall backwards, "If you're done eating than you may go."

The dining room cleared quickly, leaving the four Marauders, Lily, Aurora and Tonks.

"Do you think Drumstrang will really be okay?" Aurora asked.

"What happened?" Lily asked. "How did it go?"

Harry leaned forward, "We had gotten there and the fight for the school was already going on. We, literally, appeared in the middle of the battle. We fought the whole time, trying to get the Death Eaters to retreat but they kept calling us amateurs and little kids so I tore off my mask and a few actually stopped. From there on out we got most of them to retreat, injured a whole lot of them also. Drumstrang is really going to need to be rebuilt."

"Ginny got hit and Harry saw so the next time we want something destroyed, just have Ginny get hurt," Sirius pointed out. "Not only did half the Death Eaters go flying backwards but the whole North side of the school got destroyed. But that's our little Harry; Always blowing things up."

"But the Death Eaters retreated?" Lily asked.

James nodded, "Yes. The Russian Minister is putting their Aurors and some of mine, to guard the school. If any Death Eaters come back, we'll know about it."

"The attack on Gringotts will be in the next week," Harry sighed. "Hopefully, that's the last battle."

"Harry, are all the horcruxes destroyed?" Lily asked.

Harry nodded, "Yep. The snake was the last one. I would have had an all out war with Voldemort but he's never there. I guess he's to much of a baby to show up; Now whose the one hiding?"

Author's Note: Sorry, it took us so long to post another chapter. I'll try harder next time to whip these out.


	32. The Planning of Step Two

"Tonks!" Harry called as he walked down the stairs. "Tonks!"

"Yes, Harry?" Tonks walked out of the living room.

"We need to talk," Harry said and placed his wand to this throat, "Harry Potter's Inner group and Inner, Inner group needs to be in the library in five minutes. We're having a meeting."

Harry was the last person to walk into the library, and waved his hand over the door, "This is confidential, that means you can't repeat anything you hear."

"What was with the dramatic hand waving?" Sirius asked.

"No one can hear us now," Harry pointed out. "Each person or team will have a certain task that needs to get done. Dad and Uncle Padfoot, you need to go to the Ministry and get your Aurors; We're taking back Hogwarts." Harry stood there and let the information sink in. Everyone was starring at him with either their mouth on the floor or a confused look in their eyes.

"Are you serious?" Seamus asked.

"We're the Original members of the DA," Harry pointed out. "With the help from the Original Marauders and some of the Order and the Aurors, we can do this. We also have teachers at Hogwarts. I need to get Hogwarts back. There won't be any arguing with me until this is done. First I want to know if it's possible to recruit any members from the Order?"

"No," Tonks said. "Molly is making sure that no one crosses over. She has them around her finger. I'll be surprised if anyone comes on their own."

Harry sighed, "Alright, that's fine. We have an odd number of people here not counting mum cause she'll be at the Ministry."

"Prongslet, there's fourteen of us," Sirius pointed out.

"No, there's only thirteen," Harry replied. "I'm not stupid, Padfoot."

"No, Prongslet," James added. "There's fourteen."

"No," Harry rolled his eyes. "I know how to count dad."

Sirius stood up, "Watch. Sirius, James, Lupin," With each name Sirius held up a finger. "Fred, George, Ginny, Seamus, Luna, Dean, Hermione.. James I need your fingers, I'm out." James held up his hand and with each name held up one finger, "Ron, Charlie, Tonks and Harry. That's fourteen."

"Oh," Harry smiled. "I didn't count myself."

"See, the library makes you stupid," James pointed out. "This is why we stay away from it."

Harry laughed, "Anyways, now that we have an even number this will work better. Hermione, Ron and Ginny, you're going to go get Hagrid and Grawp and you bring them both back here to the forest."

"How?" Ginny asked. "We can't apparate with a giant and half giant."

"Later tonight when you're at the Ministry with mum getting your apparation license, she'll get you a portkey," Harry noted. "Dean, Seamus and Luna, you're going to get back into your school robes and pretend to be students and inform McGonagall and the others. Dad, Sirius you'll be going to go up to the Headmaster's office and bring his greasy head back here. Tonks, Lupin, I need you two to go and hunt down the werewolves and try to get them onto our side; Recruit as many magical creatures you can after that, preferably before Greyback does. Charlie your only job is to make sure that Fred and George don't do anything dangerous."

"Fred, George, your jobs will be to lure most of the Death Eaters away from Hogwarts. And I will be on the front steps making sure all the Death Eaters are out, oh and Dad make sure before you leave you go to the Room of Requirement and destroy the Vanishing Cabinet. I don't want any Death Eaters getting in. Any questions? Good, now Tonks and Lupin you can leave if you want, Mum take Ginny with you and Ginny if they give you any problems about not being of age yet just tell them that I sent you. Dad and Uncle Padfoot you'll be needed in the Auror Department getting them ready to fight along side Fred, George and Charlie. Everyone else be ready at eight thirty." Harry clapped his hands together and smiled, "This was a very productive meeting. I'll see you all tomorrow morning."

"I do have a question," Dean stood up. "Are we going stealth tomorrow?"

"We always to Stealth," Sirius pointed out.

"Not this time," Harry stated. "I'm done playing with them. We get Hogwarts back, we're going to go to Gringotts and then I'm ending this war. Be ready at eight thirty."

"Prongslet!" James and Sirius complained. "We always do stealth mode!"

"Fine," Harry rolled his eyes. "You're only kidnapping the Headmaster so go ahead."

"Everyone will stare at them," Hermione pointed out.

"And they will stare more if we didn't," Sirius pointed out. "We're doing it."

"But you aren't even that good," Hermione huffed.

Harry, Sirius and James all turned to face her, "That's the point."

"Anyways, if there aren't anymore questions than we're done here," Harry said and walked down.

"Someone's a little dramatic," Sirius whispered.

"He get's that from Lily," James pointed out.

Lily rolled her eyes and smacked the back of his head, "Let's go Ginny."


	33. Step Two

"Once I have Hogwarts back, everyone is being sent back," Harry told Sirius and James the next morning. "We only have this battle, which will be easy and then Gringotts. After that we're fighting. I'm done with this war."

"Hi, Harry," Ginny appeared next to him and smiled. "I passed."

"Congratulations," Harry kissed her. "Did you get the portkey?"

Ginny nodded, "Yep."

"Wait," Harry stepped back. "How were you able to apparate in here?"

"Oh, Prongslet," James chuckled. "Moony, told me to tell you that before he left last night, he took the spell off so it would be easier for everyone."

Harry slowly nodded, "Right." Harry turned towards the group. "Is everyone ready? Fred and George, once we get everyone to the edge of the forest, you'll go with Charlie. You'll have to make them come out of Hogwarts. Hermione once you get Grawp and Hagrid you portkey yourself out, don't wait for anything. Dean, you're group will have to pick and chose which teachers quickly because class will be in session. Dad once you have Snape you need to let Fred, George and Charlie know so they can stop distracting the Death Eaters. I want to be the last person to leave the grounds. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright-"

"Harry!" Someone burst through the front doors and ran smack into Harry.

"Who the-" Harry stopped and the smell of smoke filled his lungs, "Oh hell no." Harry stood up and shoved the person against the wall, "This is the exact reason I kept the Apparation Charm over the house."

"Harry please," Mundungus Fletcher pleaded. "I have news, warnings. Please, I've come to help you."

"How did you find me?" Harry asked, hate, despair, and anger flashed through his eyes.

"I apparated and it took me here," Mundungus replied. "Please, don't hurt me."

"I'm in the middle of something right now," Harry said.

"I ran into the Malfoy's, Harry please!" Mundungus pleaded. "You must listen to me."

"Kreacher!" Harry called.

"Master called," Kreacher bowed.

"Take him to the dungeons, take his wand and make sure he can't escape. Than go tell Draco Malfoy that he has a visitor," Harry instructed. "Do not tell anyone he is here, except Draco."

"Yes, Master," Kreacher bowed again.

"Give his wand to Draco," Harry called after them. "I'll be back later."

"Yes, Master. Kreacher understands," Kreacher bowed once more.

"We're already late," Harry said. "We're apparating to the grounds of Hogsmead. Everyone stay as a group."

It was much to Harry's surprise that Hogsmead was completely empty. There were no students out and about, no teachers, not one Death Eater.

"Harry," Hermione whispered. "Look at this place."

That's when Harry noticed it. All the shops were destroyed, the windows were broken, the doors had wood on them and the building looked burned.

"This was one battle we didn't see coming," James whispered.

The got to the Forbibben Forest without any problems. "Hermione, Ron and Ginny, you must stay in the Forest the whole time." The three of the nodded and ran more into the forest. "Fred, George, your turn."

Fred and George smiled and walked into the middle of the lawn, raised their wands but before they could say anything, Death Eaters were running towards them.

"Everyone else follow me," Harry whispered as Fred, George and Charlie went hex crazy and more Death Eaters ran out.

"Dean, Luna, Seamus, your turn now. Warn as many teachers as you can, I don't want this fight getting to big. Tell them that before they do anything, they are to report to the Great Hall along with the students. Warn only teachers who you think are worthy enough and smart enough not to go against me. Dad, Uncle Padfoot go up to the Headmasters Office and get him. Oh and don't forget about the Vanishing Cabinet." They five of them ran off.

Harry walked into the Great Hall. He ran his hand over the Gryffindor House table. For the first time in seven years, he didn't take his usual place at the table, instead in the Headmasters chair, with his feet on the table and his hands crossed on his chest.

He watched the Marauders Map on his lap. Hermione, Ginny and Ron had found Hagrid and were making their way to Grawp, who was still hidden deep in the forest. More and more Death Eaters ran past the Great Hall, down into the grounds where Fred, George and Charlie were doing an excellent job, keeping them occupied. Harry searched the Marauders Map for one name but it turns out the she wasn't there. It was a pity, Harry would have loved to see the look on Bellatrix's face when he took back Hogwarts. Sirius and James disappeared off the Map, while Snape paced in his office. Dean, Luna and Seamus had decided to split up. So far, no one had ran into any Death Eaters.

Harry walked as a mob of students started leaving classrooms, heading for the Great Hall. Even students in dorms, were instructed to go down into the Great Hall. Harry was still sitting there watching the Map when the students started pouring in. Murmurs and whispers started around the Hall, as more and more students walked in. James and Sirius reappeared on the Map and made their way up to the Headmasters Office where Snape was yet again, pacing.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Hagrid, and Grawp disappeared off the Map; They left via portkey. Fred, George and Charlie were still doing a great job, even with the amount of Death Eaters they had. Harry didn't know how they were doing it, but he would have to remember to congratulate them. The ghosts, along with the rest of the students and teachers filed into the Great Hall, all stopping when they saw Harry sitting there. Harry slowly looked away from the Map and over to the Great Hall doors, which slammed closed. Without another glance, his eyes went back to the Map; James, Sirius and Snape were on their down.

Harry watched as James, Sirius and Snape went across the Entrance Hall, through the field where they ran into Fred, George and Charlie. Harry watched as their name dots stayed surrounded by Death Eaters. Harry grew nervous and the second he stood up, the Great Hall doors flew open, making everyone jump. Harry looked at the students sitting there and all the teachers standing in the back. Harry started to walk out when a first year student stood up in front of him.

Harry didn't say anything, but stood there in front of him. The first year boy, looked rather frightened as he bowed his head, "Headmaster."

A glint of amusement past through Harry's eyes. Harry bowed his head and continued walking.

The rest of the students followed through. As Harry walked away, each student bowed their head and muttered, "Headmaster."

Harry stopped in front of the teachers, making eye contact with each one.

McGonagall was the first one to bow her head, "Headmaster Potter. Welcome back."

Harry nodded and continued walking. He stood outside the Oak front doors and watched as the Death Eaters made their way back up to the grounds. Harry was standing there playing with his wand as the Death Eaters came into view.

The Death Eaters stopped a couple feet away and all looked rather pissed off.

Harry held his arms out, "You can tell Voldemort that the school is being taken back and I'm placing myself as Headmaster. You all can leave now." The Death Eaters all flew back as if an invisible wave hit them. "You're not to be seen on my grounds anymore."

Author's Note: So my sister told me that this chapter went by really fast; I'm sorry if you thought it did. I'll try to make the next ones longer and better.


	34. Step Three

Harry was the last to arrive at the Sirius Estate after the Hogwarts invasion, "Well the good news is that now Hogwarts is safe and I'll be sending each and everyone of you back, no exceptions." Harry looked over at Hermione, who was going to object. "I'll be stationing either James or Sirius there as the DADA teacher to help train you all some more. Starting tomorrow you will all be on the train back. I'll be going back and forth as the new Headmaster." When no one said anything, he kept going. "The attack on Gringotts is the next big battle we fight before we jump into the Final Battle. So pack up and get ready to move out."

"Harry, we're in this together," Hermione grabbed his arm. "You can't do this by yourself; you need all the help you can get."

"That's why I'm sending you to Hogwarts. James and Sirius along with Draco will be teaching you all the spells they know. I need everyone prepared. Don't argue with me. What I say goes."

Hermione nodded and walked away with Ron.

"Now, where's Hagrid?" Harry called.

"He's the tallest one in here," Sirius pointed out.

"'Arry!" Hagrid called. "How've you be'n?"

"Good," Harry replied. "Hagrid, if you would give me one second."

Harry turned to Sirius and James, who were still in their stealth clothes, "Mundungus is still in the dungeons. If you could go figure why he's here. I don't really want to talk to him. Oh and Sirius. He's probably excited to see you. Oh and dad, if you could contact mum and tell her make me being Headmaster front page and to inform everyone that Hogwarts will be starting back up tomorrow. Thanks."

Sirius ripped his mask off, "Why would he be excited to see me?"

"Wha' the blo'dy 'ell is goin' on 'ere?" Hagrid stepped back. "You're sup'ose to be dead."

James took his off, "He's alive and well."

"And you? You're sup'ose to be dead," Hagrid stuttered. "I reme'ber seein' your body when I got 'Arry! You're not sup'ose to be 'ere."

"Right," Harry chuckled. "I went back in time and save mum, dad, and Sirius so now they're alive and well. It's all good. But that's not important. Hagrid, I need you to take Grawp and see if you can get some others giants to help us with the Final Battle. A little bird told me that Voldemort has some giants also."

Hagrid only nodded and walked away.

"I'm going to go talk to Draco," Harry said.

"Potter! Are you crazy for keeping him here?" Draco asked.

"What did he say?" Harry asked.

"My mother went into hiding and Father is just about going crazy looking for me," Draco replied. "He said that Father knows I'm here with you."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe he isn't as stupid as I thought."

"Potter!" Draco sneered. "He can't stay here."

"Well, we can't send him back now," Harry argued. "He knows where we live and I don't want Molly infesting here either. He stays in the dungeons."

"He only wants to be on the winning side of the war," Draco pointed out. "He's only here cause we're winning."

"Fine," Harry rolled his eyes. "Doesn't mean he'll finish alive."

"What's Snape doing back?" Draco asked.

"Honestly, I have no clue but I rather him here with you than with your father," Harry said. "At least I can watch him here and know he isn't up to anything."

"And the Durmstrangs?" Draco asked.

"They can go back if they want to. Their school is safe," Harry sighed. "And as far as Grawp and Hagrid, they'll either stay here when they're done or go back to their normal lives. It's up to them."

"And you're Headmaster now?"

"I don't know. I guess so. After this war is over, I'm placing someone else as Headmaster," Harry sighed. "I'll be Minister."

"Minister Potter," Draco nodded.

"What about you?" Harry asked.

"We'll see," Draco shrugged his shoulders.

Harry smiled, "Well, I have to go deal with a couple people. You'll be teaching DADA with dad and Sirius. Good luck. Hey, Snape. We need to have a little talk." He walked up to Snape, "So? What am I going to do with you now?"

Snape only stood there.

"I'm thinking that maybe you're not allowed to leave this house until the Final Battle," Harry said. "Do you have any news for me?"

"Only that everyone can sense the end is near," Snape sneered. "This is how it felt last time. Most of the Death Eaters are eager to win."

"They won't," Harry pointed out. "But if there is no new news than you're free to do whatever, actually you're going to be on Mundungus duty; Just make sure he doesn't go running back to Molly. I have one more thing to take care of."

Harry walked down into the dungeons and found James and Sirius sitting on one of the counters starring at Mundungus, "How's it going in here?"

Sirius sighed, "Well, I just found out that he stole things from my house after I died and left it to you so I might have accidentally knocked him out."

"Good job Uncle Padfoot," Harry chuckled. "Draco told me that he doesn't know anything. He just wants to be on the winning side of the war. So now that we're back, I need you two to put all the spells over the house and grounds again so he can't go anywhere."

"I thought Moony was secret keeper though," James noted.

They all looked at each other for a second, then shrugged their shoulders, "Whatever. Once he's back we'll ask."

"Do you think he'll get some?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe," Harry said. "I'm winning right now so they might feel as though it's the right thing to do unless they want to be with Greyback. "

"Well, the Gringotts thing is in almost a week so maybe Moony will be back by then," James hoped.

"Probably not. Last time he was gone for a few months," Sirius said. "He'll be back before the Final Battle though. He wouldn't miss it."

A couple days later, Harry was sitting in the kitchen reading the _Daily Prophet. _Harry thought it was funny that the news of him placing himself as Headmaster was bigger news than Hogwarts reopening, but then again they went hand in hand.

Everything so far was going well. Lily kept the Wizarding World in good hands, always reporting problems to Harry, who went and fixed them. James and Sirius got the Aurors to report to them instead of Molly. Ever since James and Sirius were put in charge of the Auror Department, the Aurors felt the need to report to Molly, instead of them. When James and Sirius found out, not only did all the Aurors regret that decision but the two Marauders handled it by telling them that they were doing the Aurors a favor by not telling Harry. Harry found out a little while later and almost destroyed the Auror Department.

Harry tried to visit Hogwarts whenever he had the chance but between the Ministry and making sure nothing was falling apart, he found it difficult. When Harry did go to Hogwarts, he went to make sure that everyone was getting their proper training for the next battle. Everyone came back over the weekends and after a week at Hogwarts the atmosphere in the Sirius Estate changed. Harry smiled a lot more and overall everyone seemed more calm. Having Hogwarts and the Minister back under control was a huge weight off everyone's shoulder, especially Harry's.

Harry grew anxious as the Gringotts attack came near. Harry paced back and forth in the foyer the days leading up to the attack.

"Harry, don't worry." Lily smiled. "He'll be here."

The attack was in less than twelve hours and Lupin still wasn't back.

Harry didn't go to Hogwarts as planned that day. He was supposed to go make sure that everyone would know all the assigned spells and curses but he sent James and Sirius instead.

The next morning was the morning of the attack.

When Harry walked out of the fireplace in the Ministry, everyone stopped walking.

"Good morning," Harry smiled. Some smiled back, other just nodded their heads. Harry just chuckled, "Even after all that I've done, they're still scared of me. I must be amazing."

Harry walked into the Auror Department and found James and Sirius standing there, arms crossed. The Auror at the end of the table was standing up, starring at the two Marauders.

James smiled at the sight of Harry, "Hello son."

"Hey dad," Harry eyed the Auror as he walked over to James and Sirius. "What's his problem?"

"He doesn't understand why we're stepping in with Gringotts," James said.

"He pointed out that the Goblins hate Wizards anyways," Sirius added. "He thinks that the Goblins can take care of themselves."

"Oh, well this isn't his decision to make," Harry noted. "It's mine and if he wants to win this war than he better understand that what I say goes. So either he can sit back down or I'll fire him."

"You can't fire me," The Auror pointed out. "Only-"

Harry cocked an eyebrow, "Sit down. This is how today is going to work. We're going to pretend to be normal wizards in the Alley, so I suggest you change your robes. Once the Death Eaters come we're going to form a wall in front of Gringotts and fight. The wall will not be broken unless someone dies. Once the Death Eaters retreat than we can go. Does everyone understand?"

Harry was hiding in an alley way close to Gringotts. The Aurors along with the two Marauders, were scattered around the Alley, all doing a great job of pretending to be interested in something.

Harry didn't know how the attack would happen, how the Death Eaters would show up, how many there were going to be, or when they would show up. Harry wasn't anxious or nervous, he knew he would be able to take the Death Eaters, he just wanted the attack to happen already.

Morning turned into afternoon and afternoon turned into evening. Harry was just about to give up when a group of Death Eaters apparated into the middle of the Alley and started terrorizing everyone.

All the Aurors turned around in front of the Death Eaters and started to cast _Expelliarmus _on the Death Eaters. As the Death Eaters started to advance on the Aurors, Harry stepped in the front. For a second the Death Eaters stopped but quickly snapped out of it when Harry shot the first killing curse. Everyone in Diagon Alley that day disapparated, buildings were being blown up, glass was starting to explode and earthquakes hit every few seconds. The Aurors along with the Death Eaters were being thrown against walls and some barely missed the killing curse.

Harry was starting to get extremely frustrated. The Aurors were doing a great job on keeping the wall but the Death Eaters were advancing faster than Harry liked, sending the wall of Aurors backwards, closer and closer to Gringotts. Harry closed his eyes and within a second the group of Death Eaters were sent flying backwards. The Aurors were only given a few seconds to catch their breath before more spells were fired, this time more creatively.

As quick as the Death Eater were advancing, one hit from Harry's wandless magic and they began to drop. Death Eater after Death Eater, they were either being thrown back or killed. The Aurors and the three Marauders were gaining ground back and pushed the Death Eaters back more than a couple of yards.

"Retreat! Retreat!" A Death Eater yelled. "We're losing to many men. Retreat."

Less than a half of the Death Eaters that arrived were able to leave, the other's had been killed in combat. Harry stood there looking around at the damage that had been done. Buildings were destroyed, there was shattered glass everywhere and dead Death Eaters lined the street.

Harry turned to the Aurors, "Great job, everyone." Harry smiled, feeling accomplished and pleased.

Author's Note: Well, it's almost over. Just a couple more chapters until the Final Battle than the wonderful story is over. Johnny Bravo J, you're review made my day. (hey she rhymed. Lol)


	35. Deja Vu

The weekend approached at the Sirius Estate and everyone found themselves down at the Quidditch Pitch for some harmless exciting fun.

For fun and out of pure conceitedness, James, Harry and Sirius all bet a hundred galleons each that the three of them could beat the other team hands down. The other team was composed of every Quidditch Player from every house; Then Harry decided to grab Draco and place him on their team. It was four against thirteen; if the Marauders lost they each would be out a thirteen hundred gallons each.

Half way through the match, the Marauders were losing by twenty five points and it wasn't looking good.

"Dad!" Harry yelled. "You're supposed to aim the Quaffle into the hoops not to the other team."

"You do it then," James yelled back. "There's thirteen of them and four of us, Prongslet! Who's idea was this anyways?"

"You're the one that opened their big mouth, Prongs," Sirius flew past with the Quaffle under his arm. "Hey, that ball is mine!" Sirius yelled as Cho Chang hit it out of his arm. "Just get the snitch!"

James and Harry both went after the snitch.

"Go away, dad. I got this," Harry said.

"No, you go help your uncle," James replied.

"I've been a Seeker a lot longer than you have," Harry pointed out. "You were a Chaser at first, you have more experience at it than I do."

"You're broom is faster than mine," James noted.

"Exactly why I can grab the snitch first!" Harry rolled his eyes. "Go away!"

Sirius ran into them both sending them opposite ways, "Shut up and someone help me and Draco! I'm not going to lose money over this."

"The Marauders are really starting to lose," Lee Jordon's voice sounded. "The only possible way for them to win is if one of them catches the Snitch but it looks as though the Marauders are having problems."

"I can do it, dad!" Harry pointed out. "I've been a Seeker a lot longer than you have, I have more experience which means I'm better! And I have a better broom."

"Harry, son, look I know you think you're better but really you should go help Padfoot," James smiled and ruffled his son's hair. "I'm just a little bit better than you are."

Harry's mouth dropped open, "Judging how you were a Chaser the first couple of years you were on the team means you have more experience with the Quaffle than I do. We have to play to each of our strengths; You and Sirius handling the Quaffle while I go get the Snitch."

"You are so stubborn!" James added. "I'm your father, you have to listen to me. I'm Seeker."

"I'm Harry freaking Potter."

"So what?" James noted. "Who cares. Without me, you wouldn't be here."

"Well, than it's your fault that the Wizarding World is coming to an end," Harry pointed out. "If you didn't marry mom and have me than maybe the world would still be intact."

James' mouth dropped open, "Well, excuse me. If I knew that my son would be 'The Chosen One' than maybe I would have rethought you."

Harry made an offensive noise, "Jerkface."

"Look who's talking," James retorted. "Now go help your uncle Padfoot."

"No, I'm Seeker," Harry yelled. "You're Chaser."

"And Draco Malfoy has caught the Snitch!" Lee Jordon exclaimed. "The Marauders win."

Harry and James' mouths both dropped open, "See what you did?"

"Me? This is your fault!" They said in sync. "Mine? You're mental."

Sirius flew over and knocked their heads together, "You two must be the most stubborn mates I've ever had the misfortune to befriend but we won so can you shut up now?"

"Well, I would have caught it if Harry here wasn't so stubborn!" James pointed out.

"Me? Dad, you're mental," Harry laughed. "If you weren't so stubborn than I would have caught it."

"We still won," Draco pointed out. "Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't," Harry replied. "I'm just trying to help my dad understand that if it wasn't for him, than I could have caught the Snitch."

"Malfoy, just ignore them," Sirius replied. "It really isn't worth it."

"Harry! Harry!" Lupin came running into the Pitch. "Harry!"

"Moony, you're back!" James, Sirius and Harry smiled.

"No, Harry, this is bad," Lupin tried to catch his breath. "I had all the werewolves I recruited stay at Godrics Hollow but when I went there just now-Harry, it's starting. Death Eaters everywhere! Death Eaters are attacking Godrics Hollow."

Author's Note: And there you have it.


	36. The End

Author's Note: Remember, I definitely am not good at writing battles but this is important so I tried my best.

Harry didn't wait one second. He had everyone out of the Sirius Estate in a heartbeat. The moment they landed in Godrics Hollow, Harry along with everyone else was running towards the sounds of people screaming and things exploding.

Godrics Hollow was already destroyed. In the graveyard, tombstones were left in little pieces, the ground looked over turn and the memorial statue was gone. The Church that once stood tall and beautiful was now destroyed. The back half was completely gone and the windows shattered. The houses around that once held people also sat blown away.

Harry had a hard enough time already trying to follow the sounds of the Death Eaters over the screams of the towns people, but having to fight against the crowd and make sure everyone was still with him was hard. Soon the crowded path only had a few people running and a majority of the towns people laid there, dead or dying.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Confringo!"

"Reducto!"

"Stupefy!"

"Duro!"

Harry and his team started to cast any spell that came to mind. Some Death Eaters flew back while others fell to the ground, turned to stone.

The Death Eaters turned on the spot and without hesitation started firing spells right back. Everything around the two groups of people, started to blow up and get destroyed. Trees were uprooted and set on fire, buildings were blown up and people were thrown backwards.

"Impedimenta!"

"Rictusempra!"

"Protego!"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Spells and hexes were flying back and forth sending victims with them or barely missing their targets.

"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!" A voice chimed. Harry turned and was face to face with Bellatrix. "Let me tell you a little secret Harry. It was fun and easy. He was never as strong as he thought."

"Impedimenta!" Harry shouted but Bellatrix countered it. "Reducto! Expelliarmus!" Bellatrix blocked spell after spell, laughing each time.

"You must try harder than that, Harry,!" Bellatrix pointed out. "Sirius wouldn't have approved of your weakness."

"He's not weak!" Sirius walked up to Harry. "My Godson is everything but weak."

Bellatrix stepped back, "You're dead. You're supposed to be dead. I killed you."

James joined them, "Think again, you worthless piece of trash."

"No, you're not supposed to be here either," Bellatrix noted.

"Guess what? I just killed Bellatrix Lestrange. Avada Kedavra!" Harry shouted and watched the green spell hit her right in the chest.

"Well, done Harry. Well done. You certainly have come a long way since your last encounter."

Everyone stopped fighting and one by one each of the remaining Death Eaters bowed.

Harry turned and only a couple feet away stood Voldemort himself.

"I'm surprised you showed up here tonight," Harry replied.

"As I am you," Voldemort replied. "After going into hiding for so long I was beginning to think you were scared."

"Scared?" Harry laughed. "Why would I be scared? We're on equal playing ground now; We each only have one life left. 'Neither can live while the other survives' but you've never actually heard the prophecy have you? And let me tell you something: it wasn't as great as I thought is was going to be. I went through all that trouble for nothing; My Godfather died because of it and the prophecy itself was destroyed. But Sirius is alive and well again. Oh and let me tell you something about that. Traveling back in time and saving him wasn't easy, not one bit. But it was all worth it in the end."

"Is that where you've been all this time? In the past?" Voldemort asked.

"Well yes and no," Harry replied. "The time I went back to get Sirius, it didn't take that long but it was nothing like the experience of going back in time sixteen years. Now, let me tell you something about that. Traveling back sixteen years with two other people was hard. Not only did I have to save my parents but finding all your stupid horcruxes was a pain, the misery everyone went through for those. And let me tell you something, Voldemort, destroying them was a lot easier than finding them. But my parents are alive and everyone is happy now."

"James and Lily Potter are alive you say?" Voldemort asked.

Harry nodded and pointed over at his mum and dad, "Oh, and let me tell you something else. After everyone found out, I was getting yelled at up the wall. Everyone said that what I did was stupid and immature and irresponsible but hey, at least I didn't mess anything up."

"Seems like you've had an interesting couple of months, Harry," Voldemort replied.

"Well, let me tell you something," Harry started. "The whole attacking every little place in the Wizarding World was starting to get annoying. First the Ministry, then Hogwarts, then Durmstrang, then Hogsmead, then Gringotts and even the Muggle World. Like seriously, is that all your Death Eaters have time to do. They should have been training for this like my team has. Oh and let me tell you something else that was a mission. Getting about fifty or so seventeen year olds to master the killing curse and the other unforgivable curses was a nightmare. I thought they never would have but I'm proud of them now. But those battles did help them a little bit.

"Oh and let me tell you something about that," Harry started to sound a little crazy. Everyone was starring at him, with a look of confusion. "The Ministry battle I was a bit crazy, I think we already know that. I was going through a mental break down; I wasn't sure that I still was your mortal enemy but I'm sure I am now. Oh and let me tell you something. Lestrange, the one I kidnapped and than killed, well he compared me to you I just thought that you would like to know why I killed him; well that's why. At the time, I didn't want to be anything like you but I think I'm starting to take on your personality. I've been trying to kill anyone that gets in my way and my dad even told me that I would be the next dark wizard."

"James, Sirius?"

Harry looked behind Voldemort and noticed a short balding man, shaking.

"Oh and let me tell you something," Harry pointed at Peter Pettigrew. "You're sooooo going to die. I just thought that I would tell you. If that's okay with you, Voldemort; I did already kill Bellatrix but I mean c'mon. She had that one coming."

"Harry James Potter, how dare you start this without telling anyone!?"

Harry looked back over to Voldemort, "She is the reason that I'm turning into you." Harry turned and noticed that the Stupider Order was standing there. "Glad to see that you could make it. As you can see we're in the middle of a war, so the yelling and scolding will have to wait." Harry said looking at Molly. "Now, I think that we should get down to business, Voldemort. But first a very wise Wizard once taught me that's it's polite to bow before your opponent." Harry bowed. "Bow, Voldemort. It's only polite."

Voldemort bowed right back, "We shouldn't forget our manners even in the worst of situations."

James, Sirius, and Lupin all ran up to Harry's side, "Avada Kedavra!"

The killing curse just barely past by Voldemort's side, hitting Pettigrew.

The four Marauders all high fived each other.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted and the war started.

"No! Impedimenta," Voldemort shouted, sending Harry back a couple feet.

Harry stumbled as he ran back towards Voldemort as a variety of spells barely missed his body, "Expelliarmus!" Harry was surprised to see Voldemort fly back.

"Reducto!" Voldemort shouted, making the trees around them blow up.

"Expulso!" Harry called, expelling the pieces flying towards him.

"Expelliarmus!"

Harry flew back and hit a tree, knocking the air out of him, "Crucio."

"You must mean it, Harry!" Voldemort blocked the curse. "Mean it when you say it. Crucio." Harry was on the ground, twitching, "Don't try to use big boy curses."

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled and stood up. "Expelliarmus!"

It was Voldemort's turn to be forced into a tree, "You've improved, Harry. I'm proud of how much you've grown."

"Rictusempra!" Harry called.

Voldemort moved causing the spell to hit a Death Eater, "Focus, Harry. This is a war."

Harry and Voldemort were both doing a lot of damage to each other. Both of their robes were torn up, breathing heavy, and bleeding from every part of their body. Harry stood up from being forced into another tree and wiped the dirt from his face, not that it did much. The fight had been going on a good amount of time and Harry could already see bodies lying limp and lifeless around the ground. He didn't get a close look at the faces but looked around. He saw his dad, Sirius and Lupin still up and fighting. That's all he needed to know to keep on fighting.

"Harry, get up!" Ginny yelled. "Harry, move!"

Harry snapped out of it and looked back over at Voldemort, who wasn't in any better shape than he was.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

James ducked a spell that was aimed for him, "Avada Kedavra!" The Death Eater James was fighting fell to the ground.

Just as he was turning to find where Sirius and Lupin, he was blinded with a deep gold light. He covered his eyes and when the light started to dim he noticed that Voldemort and Harry were being enclosed in a dome, "Padfoot, Mooney!" James shouted and pointed towards Harry, "He needs us."

Sirius and Lupin both finished their Death Eaters off and started to run towards Harry. They watched as the dome exploded and everyone close enough was thrown backwards.

James, Sirius and Lupin stumbled to get up and run over to Harry, but when they stood up they saw both Harry and Voldemort were lying on the ground, motionless.

Author's Note: And there you have it: The Final Battle; I'm sorry if it was bad, I really can't write battles but I tried my best.


	37. The Epilogue

"I can't believe the kids are going to be starting Hogwarts this year." Sirius said looking out at the Quidditch Pitch from the stands they were sitting in, where four kids were flying around.

"What? I thought you'd be excited. What with all the times you'll be contacted about something or other that they've done." James asked looking at his best friend.

"No, I think Padfoot is starting to realize just how painful it was for your guys' parents when we were there." Remus said laughing.

"I am not. I'm just going to miss them. They're my babies." Sirius exclaimed, looking indignant that one would even think he'd be upset about the kids following in the Marauders footsteps. "And don't forget Moony, old pal, one of them babies is yours. So all the notes I get sent home, you'll be getting the same."

"Don't remind me," Moony groaned.

Sirius and James just laughed at his agonized expression.

"Why are you laughing or did you forget that if a student gets enough detentions, the parents are called in to speak about their behavior with the Headmistress?" Sirius immediately stopped laughing and had a look of pure fear on his face that just made James laugh harder.

Sirius and Remus shared a look over James' head. "And just what are you laughing about. The headmistress is your wife so you can bet that she'll call you into all those meetings as well. Especially since you helped to teach them what they know." Remus pointed out, making James pout. Lily had agreed to become Headmistress after the final battle and everyone agreed because she was fair and caring. Most of the parents liked the thought because if anyone was capable of handling a school full of kids it would be the one who has lived with the marauders and not killed them; they were after all the biggest troublemakers around. When this reason got to Sirius and James they were highly offended because "we are extremely lovable and easy to get along with" and "we are **not** troublemakers, we are mischief masters, thank you very much."

"That's not fair though," Prongs whined. "They're not my kids."

"Suck it up. One marauder gets in trouble, all get in trouble." Sirius reminded him, dreading it as much as the other two.

James and Remus nodded, each lost in their own thoughts about the upcoming school year. Five minutes later that 2/3 of the Marauders were jerked out of their thoughts as Sirius' head slammed into the railing. They watched silently as their friend repeated said action over and over. They looked at each other wondering if their friend had finally gone insane and after a few more seconds deliberation, turned to him.

"Padfoot," James started as Sirius looked up at his name. "Why exactly are you doing that? Because, you know, Aurora is in the house and if she comes out here she'll call St. Mungo's and have you committed."

"Wha-? Why would she do that?"

"Because what you were doing is not something sane people do." Remus said.

"Hey! I'll have you know my reasoning for that is extremely sound."

A few minutes later.

"Padfoot!" James yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"Hey! No need to yell I'm right here, you know."

"What Prongs meant was are you going to us this 'extremely sound reasoning'?" Remus asked.

"Snape is deputy headmaster." Sirius informed them, watching as both of their expressions went from 'yes, stupid we know that' to 'crap, that means we have to deal with him also' and started banging their heads on the railing.

Just as Sirius was going to say 'I told you so' they heard someone yelling. They all looked over at the kids first to make sure none had fallen, and seeing them all safe on their brooms looked towards the ground where there was someone yelling at them and waving their arms around like a crazy person. As they saw it was an Auror they started running down to meet him.

"Sirs," gasped out the Auror as soon as they were within hearing range. "Emergency…Harry…tombstone…" He paused to take a breath and realized why no one ever wanted to tell these men when this happened.

"What are those stupid kids thinking!?"

"I'm going to kill them when I get my hands on them."

"Third time this month! Why are they trying to get us angry!? You two had better throw them in Azkaban!"

"Sonorus. Kids get down here now!" James yelled. As the kids were flying down Sirius sent the Auror away promising they'd go there shortly.

As soon as the kids landed, they noticed that the three adults were very angry. And annoyed.

"Dad? Are they-?

"Yes, son and we don't have time to talk right now. Go inside all of you. We'll be back in awhile." Sirius answered, and then the Marauders were gone leaving the kids standing there.

"Why do they always do this?" Isabella asked as they started walking towards the house.

"I don't know little sister. I just don't know." Sirius answered.

"It'll be okay though. It always is. There will just be lots of yelling. And threatening, can't forget that." Harry said, slinging an arm around Bella.

"They do this on purpose, ya know." James added.

"Hey kids, why are you back so soon?" Asked Aurora.

(The kids names Harry, James and Sirius will be explained later.)

* * *

James, Sirius, and Remus appeared right outside Godrics Hallow cemetery and stomped to where they knew those stupid kids were. Sure enough there they were, arguing and fighting over the grave. When they were in hearing range of the argument, they literally stopped dead in their tracks.

"Would you just SHUT UP for like TWO seconds. I SWEAR you're like a girl, you NEVER shut UP!"

"You SO did NOT just call ME a GIRL. The REASON I talk so much is because YOU are STUPID, and one needs to EXPLAIN every LITTLE THING!"

"I'd rather be stupid THAN be called A GIRL!"

"SHUT UP! STUPID!"

"GIRL!"

"STUPID!"

"Excuse me."

"STUPIDER!"

"Excuse me."

"GIRL-ER!"

"HEY!!!"

The two arguing looked over and stared at the marauders, confused.

"Wha-" Started the blonde one but was interrupted by James.

"NO. I don't want to hear anything from either you, especially if it's as enlightening as your argument. Now I for one, would like to know what happened."

The marauders starred at the two in front of them waiting for an answer as they shifted from foot to foot looking at the ground.

"We're waiting." Remus said, crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

The two looked at each other deciding who was going to explain what happened.

"Well?" Sirius asked.

"Weeelll, you see… um… I came out here to… um…what I mean is…"

"We know why you came out here Draco." James said exasperated, honestly why else would he be at this particular grave.

"How do you know, I could have been here, to you know… walk around."

"Riiiiight. Anyway we know because you do happen to be standing over said grave." Sirius explained pointing to the gravestone. Draco looked behind him and blushed because he had in fact forgot where they were. At the blush the other dark haired guy snorted, trying not to laugh at the blonde.

"What we meant," James rushed, seeing as Draco was glaring and about to open his mouth to say something, "is how did the two of turn from arguing about Draco being here to destroy this headstone, again, as that is surely what it started out as, to what it was when we walked up."

"And why Draco do you keep doing this. Huh? Its frustrating having to come out here all the time to keep the two of you from destroying the whole cemetery, again." Remus asked, sounding as annoyed as James and Sirius looked at the fact that said blonde would not give up already.

"What do you mean WHY? You know WHY. I don't want him buried here." Draco defended, stomping his foot. While the marauders and the guy he was arguing with sighed in annoyance and exasperation.

"Look," James said, taking on the air of someone who has explained this multiple times to the same person "you're just going to have to accept it. I mean we don't like it anymore than you do," the black haired guy glared at the three marauders "but this is what the Minister wants, so deal with it."

"But can't you, you know, make him change his mind."

The three friends got a far off look in their eyes before they cringed in some sort of remembered pain.

"They did try…it didn't work out to well for them." The man said smirking. "And, for as to how it turned into the argument it was when you walked up, well it just sort of did. We're kinda like you all in that aspect."

"Alright then, let's go." James said, after they had stood there looking at each other for a few minutes.

"Sounds good."

"Kay."

"Yep."

"But-wait a minute! What about-"

"DRACO!!!"

"Fine, fine. I'll stop."

The four all looked like it had been announced that there was to be pranking class at Hogwarts and they were to be the teachers.

"For today." Draco mumbled.

"Draco why do you do this to me?" The Minister asked.

Draco looked over and saw said minister was looking like he wanted to pull out his hair, while the marauders had simultaneous looks of humor and resignation.

"Because, you my dear friend are my best friend and if didn't annoy you like this than you'd be sitting your office all day bored to death." The blonde said slinging an arm around him. "And friends don't let friends die of boredom. Right Harry?"

"Yeah, I guess but couldn't you find another way to keep me entertained?"

"Like pulling the fire alarm-"

"Or filling his office with bubbles-"

"Or locking him in his office and then stand on the other side of the door as he tries all kinds of counter spells until he gives up and then spends the rest of the day pounding on the door, yelling at someone to open it. When really all he had to do was turn the lock."

"Or tell him that someone hid his house, again."

"Or that-"

"Dad, Padfoot, Moony I think he gets it." Harry said, glaring at the laughing marauders and friend. "And don't try any of those things."

"I won't." Draco promised catching his breath. " Besides it really does annoy me that he has a grave. That any of them have graves."

"Stop." Harry commanded. " We're not getting into this again. Just because they were Death Eaters does not mean they shouldn't have graves. This is how I want it. Besides it's not like your dad is buried with the rest of the Malfoy's, he's with the other Death Eaters."

"But still-"

"Let's go home. The kids knew we were coming here and I'm sure they'd be happy to know you two didn't finally kill each other." Remus said forestalling the upcoming argument. Sirius then grabbed Harry and James grabbed Draco before either could protest.

* * *

"DAD!!!" Which was then proceeded by four kids jumping on three adults, which led those adults to falling into the other two behind them and all falling on the ground.

"Don't you just love how none of these kids are ours, and we still end up like them?" James asked Draco who nodded as he was pushing everyone off him.

"Gee thanks dad." Harry said, arms full of two kids as he stood up, along with Sirius and Remus who each had one child.

"You know I only acknowledge you when it suits me." James answered as they walked into the living room. "You know, like when I need to get out of jail."

"Don't worry. You know when ever you want to ditch the last name Potter, you'll have Black to fall on." Sirius whispered.

"I heard that Black!" James yelled as everyone sat down laughing.

Harry was on the couch opposite his dad with his two kids sitting on his lap, Sirius and Remus in armchairs with their kids also on their laps and Draco was sitting in chair across from Harry.

(From here on out the marauders will be called by their nick names and Harry, as in Harry James Potter, will be in italics)

"Where's your mothers?" _Harry_ asked looking around.

"They're making dinner." James answered.

"If I could ask you something?" Draco inquired looking at the other adults. " Why did you name your kids, more specifically the boys the way you did?"

"What ever do you mean?" Padfoot asked smiling, while the others were busy trying not laugh.

"You know what I mean. Why did you name your son James Sirius Black, Moony name his Harry Remus Lupin and _Harry _name his Sirius James Potter? Because you realize that causes some problems. Because you know, James Black, Sirius Potter, or Harry Lupin is weird." Draco answered. "Not to mention half the time they go by their middle names, which is just more confusing. 'Cause then its like 'wait you're James Potter, I thought you were Sirius Potter' and it's the same with the other two, so that half the time you have no idea if you're talking to a Potter, Black or Lupin. And then" Draco continued his rant, oblivious to the snickering from his audience, "they call all of you dad and all of you answer and all of introduce all of them as your children and call them as such and it's going to drive everyone insane." Draco finished out of breath, to the laughter of everyone in the room.

"That, dear Draco is the precise reason they did it." Aurora explained to the blonde, as she, Ginny, Lily and Tonks walked into the room, who then got a look of comprehension on his face.

"And you let them?" Draco asked disbelievingly.

The four women glared at their respective husbands, who then proceeded to shut up and avert eye contact, while the kids laughed harder.

"Well as you know", Ginny started "the boys were all born within a couple of days of each other."

"Which they planned, I don't know how they did it but they did it." Aurora added.

"So we didn't realize what had happened till later because they insisted that be allowed to pick out the names and that be a secret. Which in hindsight wasn't too smart of a decision on our part-"

"AHA!!" Padfoot, Moony, Prongs and _Harry_ shouted. "So you agree that it is partly your fault."

Ginny continued as though she didn't hear "But we learned and that will never, ever happen again."

Draco just stared and then shook his head.

"Don't worry Uncle Draco, you know us so it doesn't really effect you." James said, smiling.

"Yeah, now at school however, can't wait to mess with the other kids there." Sirius said, smiling also.

"Boys that is not-" Lily started but was interrupted by Harry.

"Guys, guys, guys. I'm disappointed in you." The adults all looked at each other with varying looks. The ladies all looked pleased that at least on child was not a full fledged Marauder, at least not all of the time. The men all looked ready to cry that they had failed in stomping out all responsibility in the children.

"Not one of you mentioned the teachers, or how we can mess with them." Harry finished, with a smirk, to the groans from the women and shouts of joy from the men. Draco just sighed, happy that his son was a year younger and better friends with Isabella and therefore not as big of a trouble maker, because let's face it you can't spend time around the Potters, Blacks and Lupin's and walk away without some of their insanity rubbing off.

Author's Note: And there you have it. The very last chapter of my beloved story. I was extremley happy to write this and I'm very sad see my characters go.. But we still have the childern. It might be possible that there will be a new story "Times Past 3..." I don't know the title yet. But it will be about the childern at Hogwarts. Enjoy.


End file.
